Kamen Rider: Ever After Brave Reboot!
by subterra59
Summary: He came from a dull boring world, wishing he has a happy ending. That wish came true as he is transported to another world that needs saving. Can his skills save the entire school? PRESS START! OC x ?. Picture is by The-Creature-Of-Art.
1. Once Upon A Time

**I do not own Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Ever After High. This story is inspired by jhonb666 and his story A Wizard's happily ever after. As well inspiration from CreatureMaster. Give these author a round of applause.**

**I have to do a lot of rework, I hope this is better to all of your liking. I just want people to like my story instead of all the other negativity. I'm doing my best here! I'm really trying!**

**But with everything of the negativity, I've channeled that energy into making it more than I could imagine.**

**From now on, I'll be working on two version, Ex-aid and Brave version. Enjoy!**

**Kamen Rider Gamers: Chapter 1**

-0-0-0-0-

On screen, Link is running around the 2-D world, hacking and slashing monsters wherever he sees. The video game character walks to a chest and reveals a heart item, allowing the magic item to fill Link's missing health pool.

_In video games, most storylines get a happy ending..._

Link enters the pipe, entering the boss level to see Ganondorf, guarding Princess Zelda who was being held hostage in a crystal prison.

…_But there is one thing I like to know…_

Link clashes against Ganondorf, with a last attempt to throw a bomb to distract the dark warlock and stabs him through with the holy sword. After freeing Princess Zelda, she gave him a kiss.

…_Where's my happy ending?..._

"**Now stopping, New York Time square." **Said the conductor as his voice originated from the microphone.

The subway train stops as the Nintendo 3DS is closed. The owner of the 3DS is a teenager with short black hair with tan skin and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt which has the Hyrule Warriors game title, along with blue jeans and Nike's sneakers. He wears a single strapped book back meaning he is a student to a high school.

…_That is me, Christian Davis, Chris for short if you please,_

_Just a boring Joe who is living his life in school, trying to graduate, and get a job that is cool…_

The gamer walks and squeezes through the crowd, heading upstairs to face the big apple. The ads on the screen shine bright as people crossed streets whenever possible as cars bustle around the streets as they honk one another with crude manners.

…_But it is so boring here, there's always frown…_

Chris walks the streets as the walk sign is now active. He continues to walk the sidewalks, avoiding people and the side vendors so I could try to get to work. But Chris stops when the intersection is blocked by a huge transporter truck filled with products. He looks an alleyway, letting out a groan and started to jog down the path.

…_There are no ups, just endless of downs…_

Our protagonist kept running, digging out his pocket filled with pocket change. A homeless man with an empty box needed for change, is now filled with coins when Chris runs passed him.

…_I'm generous, hoping for better days…_

He stops to see a group of thugs kicking a defenseless man. Chris could tell he is an accountant due to wearing a cheap suit and a broken suitcase.

…_But making days, a price must pay…_

Chris clenches his fist, grabbing a large pipe from an opened garbage can and charges forward. Using the pipe to tackle all of the thugs down by surprise, the gamer helps the accountant up. "Run." He told him and did the poor man.

…_Doing something right must take action…_

Chris turns and exits the alleyway and runs to join the large crowd. The thugs try to find him but with no luck they give up when they see a cop. The protagonist sighs in relief and kept on walking.

…_But Murphy's Law…_

Chris turns and sees a boy, chasing down a bouncing ball, but the boy had no knowledge as the ball is bouncing to a busy street filled with speeding cars. A truck speed and tried to stop with brakes are squealing.

…_makes his reaction…_

The boy was then pushed back to the sidewalk, taking his place was Chris. "Son of a - ." he was about to land on the road with his arms to shield his face. The 3DS in his pack started to glow, and everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-

Male Narrator: A beautiful day here in the Village of Book End, where fairy tales characters exists and generations of the fantastic protagonists and antagonists will attend to Ever After High.

Female Narrator: A school where sons and daughters will follow their parents footsteps so they can have their happily ever after.

Male Narrator: I don't believe that is going to happen.

Female Narrator: Honey, stick to the script, you're out of context.

Male Narrator: It says so right here, see.

Female Narrator: Huh? *Re-reads the script* that's odd.

Male Narrator: Hm *reads the next few pages and flips it back to the current page* dear can you get Brooke? I think she would love to read this.

Female Narrator: Brooke, would you like to join us?!

Brooke Page: Mom, I've been right next to you this entire time, you don't need to yell.

Female Narrator: *Blushes in embarrassment* Right sorry.

Male Narrator: *Ahem* Now, shall we continue.

-0-0-0-0-

The sun started to set and the stores began to turn in for the night. Twas the night before Ever After High begins and the new generation of protagonists and antagonists will sleep till the crack of dawn.

However, one particular shop is closing late, a tea shop known as Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, owned by the Mad Hatter and his daughter, Madeline Hatter. The father and daughter are cleaning up this mismatch shop, as the Mad Hatter put up a "Help Wanted" sign on the window, and help is on his way.

"Wait, we're getting a new employee?" said Madeline with curiosity set in her voice. She has long curly and wavy hair which has three different colors. One is dark turquoise, mint green and violet. She has bright blue-teal eyes and light skin. Her type of clothing is a tea cup themed, including her hat to match her wonderland and father theme. Apparently she is talking to the ceiling, or in this case, the Narrators.

Though her father, Charlie Mad Hatter, or as everyone else knows him as the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, unaware to his daughter is doing as he was occupied adjusting the sign. "Yes my little teapot," he said and pats his hands after he is done. "Since you are away for Ever After High, I need an extra set of hands around the Shoppe." He pulls out a tea cup filled with tea and just munches it like a crumpet.

"But daddy," Madeline changed her tone to concern as her posture turns to a pondering position. "Who's mad enough to actually work here in the Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe?" she said. "The last worker jumped out of the window in his first 15 minutes on the job?"

"Hm, good point," The Mad Hatter said. "But I can't run the shop myself, it's not like our new worker is going to pop out of the floor from a magic door."

A door appeared on the floor of the tea shop opens and popped our earthly Protagonist while screaming. "-WITCH!" he flew in the air and crashes on the ground next to the portal. The door closes and disappears out of sight and out of mind. "Ow, what the hex?" he got out of his fetal position and looks around. "Is this heaven?" he asked in curiosity. "Or am I in a messed up… pecaso afterlife?"

Madeline and Charlie looked at the new person who just popped out of the floor from a magic door. The new person paused and looks at the locals who are looking back at him. "Um…I come in peace?" he raised his hands in defense.

Mad grinned and pulls out an employee tag from who knows where and slaps it on the new traveler's shirt. "YOU'RE HIRED!"

"…What?" The new arrival was lost in thought but waves his hands. "Wait, wait, wait." He said trying to swallow this elephant size pill. "Can someone explain to me…what's going on here?"

Madeline giggles madly (no pun intended) with her hand to her mouth. "Well, daddy here wished for an employee, and you popped out of the floor, by a magic…" when she points the door on the floor, it was already gone."…door."

Charlie chuckles and puts his hand on the new arrival's shoulder. "You should sit down son." He said with a tone of assurance. "This is going to be a long story."

-0-0-0-0-

Out in the streets of Book End, a girl in a depressing and pondering mood walked along the sidewalk in the middle of the night. She has long purple hair with white pale skin, wearing a dark dragon scale and feathered fashion, along with spikes, studs and chains to match her gothic personality.

This is Raven Queen, daughter of the Good King…and the Evil Queen. After her talk with her mother who is still trapped in the mirror realm, she decided to go for a short walk to Book End to clear her mind before going to bed.

Almost everyone in Book End thinks this girl is evil to the bone, ready to spring her evil trap to poison the future Snow White…but not her. Raven is a kind and gentle soul, a complete opposite of her mother. Raven wondered if she wanted to be like her mother, but it all turned out sour as she may end up in the mirror realm.

The Daughter of Evil stops and looked at the large glass window of a closed shop. The window itself could be seen to reveal a faint yet visible reflection of Raven. "…Is this who I am to be?" Raven spoke to her reflection with a very unsure tone. She could see the reflection changing Raven's clothing to have royal robes with dark enchanted gem decorations with dark purple flames surrounding her. The unsure daughter shakes looks away from the window. "To be evil, to hurt someone?" she shakes her head and continues walking, crossing her arms as she shivers a bit in the cold night.

But little did she know…she is being watched, not by her mother through all mirrors, but someone else.

In the corner of the store Raven was looking, a mysterious figure wearing a black lightly tattered covered the entire body. The face is stayed in the shadow of the hood, but the figure peaked to see Raven walking away. The figure pulls out some kind of grey and green device with green twin barrels facing the knuckles, as a chainsaw is pointed across the forearm If looked carefully it is dirtied and scratched from wear and tear from who knows where. The figure took aim upon the Daughter of Evil as he watches her. "Sorry Raven." He fires a stream of black clouds at Raven. The daughter of evil did not notice it but was soon inhaling the black clouds, coughing and felt her insides in pain.

-0-0-0-0-

"So Chris," Charlie poured him a cup of tea and places it on the table where Chris is sitting. "What do you think?"

Chris however is taking it slowly as he sips the hot tea slowly. "A world filled with fairy tales." He said softly. "This is..."

Madeline giggles as she munches on a crumpet. "Fantastic, Amazing, Mindblowing enough to make your head explode?" she finishes his sentence.

"…Breath taking…" he said as he sets his tea down.

"So what's it like in your world?" Madeline asked in curiosity. "Is it magical like ours, oh do you have robots?"

Chris shakes his head. "No, kind of but no," he answers the cotton candy haired hatter. "My world, it's just…boring."

"Boring?" Madeline and Mad looked at Chris with interest and curiosity.

"Unlike your world, my world is derived in a concrete jungle." He said. "The world I live has no unicorns, no dragon, not even magic." He looks out the window. "The people don't care of about happiness, it's always work, work and work," Letting out a sigh, "it's always the same thing…there is no happy ending."

Madeline and Mad looked at one another, imagining a world so bland and dull. There is no happy ending, no magic, and barely any love. They turn to him.

"Well my boy," The Mad Hatter said. "I don't think that door is coming back anytime soon." He said. "for the time being, would you like to stay here?"

Chris looks up and now in ponders, he has nowhere else to go and he has no idea how he will survive in a magical world like this. Before he would answer, a thundering crash came from outside. "What was that?"

Madeline looks out the window and sees a giant talon stepped by and walks away. "There's something outside!"

All three of them exit out of the tea shop just to see a giant monstrous raven, with feathers oozing with black mist like aura, talons that could rip through steel, a spike collar around its neck and blades underneath its wing.

"Oh my goodness," Mad said as he grips his hat. "What the Hex is that?"

"You mean you don't have any of those running around?" Chris looks at the father Hatter.

"It's usually peaceful all the time." Madeline added her two cents.

"Whelp, looks like we got ourselves a flipping turkey ready to kill thanksgiving…" Chris stops as he relapses on what he just said. "Did I just say flipping?" he clears his throat. "Hexing, Hex, Curses…huh, I guess traveling in this world changed my diction a bit."

The giant monstrous crow turns its head with its glowing yellow eyes, staring at the three people that just exited the tea shop.

"I don't like how it's looking at us." Charlie said taking his daughter's hand and runs in the opposite direction as Chris follows them.

The dark crow let out a mighty caw and chases them on foot. There was not enough wing room to fly, but the chase is on.

Chris can tell that thing is still chasing them and looks at Mad Hatter. "Do you have any idea how to beat that thing?"

"No idea," he said as he continues to drag his daughter away from the danger.

"What about that glowing thing in your pack?" Madeline points to Chris's pack.

"Glowing in my pack?" he peaks over to see his backpack glowing as well seeing the feathered monster still at them. "Is there a safe place so I can dig it out?"

"I know a place to hid, this way!" Mad nodded as he leads Chris and his daughter to an opened park.

The all ducked into the bushes as the dark crow passes them, opening its wings so it could fly.

This gave Chris enough time to open his pack to see his 3DS glowing up a storm. "What the hex?" he sees it transforms into what appears to be a large green belt buckle, with a open and close front frame and some kind of slot next to it, and next to it some sort of key card to fill the empty slot. He takes them out and sees the key card to have some writing, "Taddle Quest" is what it is called. Along with an instruction manual, assuming it is for the two new items, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Charlie looks up and sees the monster diving in. "Look out!" he pushes Chris and Madeline out of the way, only to be caught in the claws of the crow.

"Daddy!" Madeline cries for her father.

Chris looks at the belt buckle and the key, and a candle lit up over his head. "I hope I'm right!" He stood and puts the belt buckle over his waist, only to feel it strapping itself like a fitting belt. His right hand holding the key like a sword and presses the button.

"_**TADDLE QUEST" **_Shouted the key, behind him reveals a blue screen, showing the title of Taddle Quest and the medieval theme castle. In front of the buckle shows the words game start. Blue boxes began to appear from the screen and lay out randomly across the park. This caught the attention of the giant crow, as it peers down at the outlander. Chris looks around with, looking at the Daughter of the Hatter. "Maddie, you're going to instruct me with that manual, while I save your dad, hopefully." he looks up to see the crow circling around while carrying the father Hatter, mentally praying to any deity of this world to help him defeat this giant bird without hurting Charlie.

Maddie digs up the instruction manual, flipping the pages through swiftly and stops at a certain page. "Uh, it says insert Gashat to the Gamer Driver."

"Right." Chris looks at up but pauses, making him look at Maddie again. "The What in the What?"

"Put the doohickey in the whatchamacallit!" Maddie screams at him as she looks at the manual again. "Oh, and say _"Henshin!"_ while doing so!" she said quickly for him to catch on what she had spoken.

"Got it!" the outlander realizes, following the instructions from what he was told. "Henshin!" he flips the key downward and slips it into the empty slot.

"_**GASHAT!" **_Icons appear out of nowhere as they disappear, but the blue icon is the only one, showing of a picture of a knight. _**"LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" **_The icon consumes Chris as he touches it, now taking his place is a deformed form of a knight. The head and torso seemed to be attached as the arms and legs are larger than expected. The head resembles of a blue knight's helmet with eyes metal horse hair. The chest area has a button control on the right of his chest as a health bar is shown on the left. On his left hand is a large heater shield. _**"I'M A KAMEN RIDER."**_

"…" Madeline looks at him with shock and awe with eyes widen the size of teacup plates. "Huh?"

Chris is in a similar reaction as Madeline, looking down to his hand and shield. "Huh?" he looks at his body as he checks out his boots. "What the hex did I turn into?!" he roars in shock and surprised as he turns to Maddie. "Did the instruction manual mention of this form!?"

"It says you are now at Level 1" The Daughter of the Hatter reads the manual twice over.

"ONE!?"

"Look out!" Madeline sees the crow coming in for another dive bomb, Charlie still in its claws screaming while holding onto his hat in his head.

Huh?" Chris looks up to see the Crow and the father Hatter. He looks at his shield, bracing himself for he may regret later. "Let him go!" he charges forward and lunges at the crow, shield front.

It is thought that the monster will plow through like nothing, but the opposite occurred as the crow felt a two tons of force battered to its chest, forcing it to let go of Charlie. Chris catches the father of Madeline and roles on the ground to set him next to his daughter.

"Huh, that hurt a lot less than I imagined?" he looks up to see the dark crow recovering, "Get to a safe distance, Maddie, what else does the manual say?" the Kamen Rider calls out to her, seeing the giant bird running to him and began its assault to peck him. The blue knight hops left and right to avoid getting skewered by the beak.

Maddie flips the next page as Charlie made it to her side , looking over her shoulder to read the manual as well. "It said in Level 1, you can defeat the Nega-Form Shadow Beast without harming the host!"

Chris backflips to avoid the beak, having the Shadow Crow embed itself to the ground, trying to remove itself from the earth. "Ok, anything else to add in the situation?"

"It's says you can activate your inventory to increase survivability and chance of victory."

The outlander looks confused. "Inventory?" he thought for moment about the inventory he had… however he does not seem to carry a pouch or bag in his transformation. But out of nowhere an energy like ring circles around him, as well a picture of a broadsword appeared in his hand.

"_**GASHACON BLADE!"**_

"Oh." Chris looks at the bird, and at the sword in hand. "Wait… I never used a sword in my life?" The Shadow Crow freed itself, cawing with rage and charges at him. "Oh Curses!" he runs into his left as it follows him around the park. "What do I do, what do I do!" he runs in panic as the shadow crow attempts to peck him once more.

Maddie screams at him. "Slice that turkey into deli meat!"

"Slice!?" the new Kamen Rider ponders as he looks at his sword once more. Sure he had taken some self defense classes as well join a karate class back in his world, but sword fighting is way out of his league… sword? Chris stopped in his tracks while staring at his sword. Everything around him is in slow motion. The Shadow Crow skids as it rears its head back, ready to deliver a devastating blow to the rider. While Madeline tries to run towards the rider, her father stopped her so he could protect her from getting hurt. The Hatter's daughter looked in fear and horror as the Shadow Crow's beak closes in on top of Brave's head… ***SLICE!* **… the crow caws in pain as it doubles back with a gash across its feathery chest. Christian's sword poised after striking the bird as his position circles towards the bird to avoid a deadly peck as well carrying the moment to counter with his blade. "Like the _Legend of Zelda_ and _Monster Hunter_." he reference as his grinds his sword with his shield, raising his blade at the bird. "I don't know where I am, but all I know is, I can't allow you to roam around causing trouble." he sees the Shadow Crow growls and fluffs its feathers, letting out a caw as if it was a battle roar. "I'll change fate, in my hands!" he roars and charges forward against the Shadow Beast, as did the Crow taking air and glide towards him with claws front. Chris rolls to the side to avoid the claws, getting back on his feet to catch up to the Shadow Crow which stops itself and hovers over the ground. He hops on the granite decorations and soon he himself is above the crow. "Take this!" He slashes his sword upon the neck, dealing actual damage as he could hear a caws of anguish. Chris balance's himself on it's back, dragging his bad across its back to hear more in pain as he hops off the ground to roll himself next to a chest.

Charlie looks over the manual again. "CHRIS! The chests have power up items!" he shouted to inform him.

The new rider looks up at the father Hatter, "Items?" he looks at the chest he lands next to, using his shield hand to open it up to reveal a large yellow coin. Both sides of the coin is pictured to see a man running as if it he is super fast. _**"ITEM GET! SPEED UP!" **_The coins is absorbed into the Kamen Rider as he gets up.

"Alright, let's go!" He dashes in a blink of an eye with incredible speed, only to see a yellow blur. It clashes upon the crow, aiming for the wings to prevent it from flying. Again and again, hit and run, until he shield bashes the leg to make it fall to the ground on top of Chris, but the knight didn't move where he stood. "raaAAAHHHH!" He grinds his sword along the shield and slashes upwards, slashing the corrupted bird and destroys it, he then sees a girl in the explosion and now falling. Chris immediately drops both his sword and shield to the ground in order to catch her in his arm. "Hey, are you-huh?"

What he did see is her whole body is fading in and out with dark liquid oozing out of her body and crawled on the ground.

Madeline saw the girl now in Chris's arms with shock and runs out of cover to the Kamen Rider's side. "Raven!" now worry has covered her bubbly personality. "What's happened to her?"

"I don't know," He looked up as he is trying to put the pieces together. "Wait, you know her?"

"She's my first friend," Madeline said. "It was whe-."

Chris then turns to see the black ooze still active as it next to a fountain and begins to take form. "I'll hear about this another time." He said and hands Raven to Madeline. "Take care of her."

Madeline takes her friend in her arms and takes her to her hiding spot.

The black ooze then took form to be transformed into a woman with black robes, holding a staff with black gems. The robes are decorated with chains and feathers and her hood is a head of a crow with pale skin. "Finally, I am free from being in such a good hearted creature" she laughs maniacally as shadow like humanoid minions, carrying different kinds of weapons from knives to maces in their hands...er claws… however they are holding it? "Now, I can make mother proud, and take over Ever After, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Mother?" Chris said in confusion as he picks up his sword and shield. "What is she?"

Madeline gasped as she knows this character. "That thing is Raven," she said as she squints her eyes to get a better look, "but she looks like a nastier version of her?" Raven begins to groan as her body begins to fade a little. Madeline begins to worry more just looking at her friend. "What's happening to her?"

The persona Raven laughs as she can see the bystanders in their hiding spot. "My former body will soon be gone." She said cockily while twirling her staff. "If my body is gone, I'm here to stay forever."

The new rider's eyes widened in shock, "What?" he said fearfully as he turns to Charlie, reading the manual. However, his attention is turned to see dark reflection pointing at the new rider himself.

"Attack!" She orders her minions as they advance upon the Level 1 Kamen Rider with weapons raised.

"Yikes!" Chris backs off as he parries with his sword and shield, blocking however he could against the shadow minions. "What else does that book say!" he tries to battle it out but soon found himself being overwhelmed. Even as being super armored right now, he is still in a deformed state with his big pudgy arms. He was soon struck by the minion's weapons, causing him to roll back towards the covered area where the Wonderlandians hid behind. The rider's chest piece shows a gauge going down to about 76% as he rolls from his back and now crawling himself up.

"According to this manual," The Wonderlandian's voice turned grim with fear. "This is a Negative Form, Stage 2 of the Shadow Beast. Negative Forms are dark and powerful forms created by the hosts… Oh dear."

Chris got on one knee as he uses the sword to stabilize himself, when he heard Charlie sound even more worried, it does not sound good. "What happens?"

Charlie looks away from the book with horror in his eyes. "If the Negative Form stays in this physical world even longer… the host will soon cease to exhist." he turns to his daughter, holding the faded Daughter of Evil whom she is her best friend.

Madeline did not take the news well, for her wonderful cheering self deflated and began to cry as she tries to hold Raven close to her. "Raven," she calls to her. "Don't leave me."

Chris could hear Madeline's tears dropping, to the ground, this angered him and clenches his fist. "You…" anger is shown in his "eyes". He remembers Madeline's never ending smile when he arrived in this world. The contagious giggling and silly personality, now shattered from the tears. "I'm going to delete you!" he points at her.

The dark personality of Raven looks at the Kamen Rider with a sneer look in her face as her shadow minions regrouped to her side. "You dare get in my way, worm."

"The name isn't worm." Chris taps his own chest with this hand shield. "My name is Christian Davis!" he said and stabs the sword to the ground. "You made the happiest and most wonderful girl cry!" he roars as his anger boils at its peak with right hand clenched to a fist and shaking. Madeline looks up with tearing eyes, hearing her name from the outlander as she never let go of her friend. "I'm going to see her smile again, by defeating you and returning the real Raven!"

Negative Raven laughs as she checks her nails. "You, defeat me?" she said haughtily. "You're nothing but a pill bug in that state."

"Let's see about that! Let's Rank Up!" Chris uses his shield hand and presses the left side device's button, only to see a circling of maps. _**"STAGE! SELECT!" **_the knight like rider looks up at the maps. "Nope, that's not it?" he looks down his waist to try to figure out the belt.

"Chris!" Charlie shouts from behind him, catching his attention. "You need to level up to defeat her! Open the front pink lever door in the Gamer Driver!"

"Oh, duh." Chris facepalmed himself, after giving speech like that, it was pretty self anti-climatic. "Alright, let's try this again," he reaches his hand outward with hand opened. "Rank Up, Level 2!" "_**GACHAN!" **_He flew in the air as doors to different realms surround him. _**"LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!" **_The deformed form is replaced when he exits the right door, the mask of the level 1 now on its back with closed eyes. Now at level 2, he stood looking human. Still having the gamepad and health bar on his chest, but his shoulder pads have blue pauldrons. His shield is attached to his forearm and his sword still sheathed there.

"That's better," Chris said and picks his sword up. As the sword is drawn in the air, it began to changes into a stronger form. Having a thicker blade as the guard now has a rusted and broken colored A button, and a green colored B button and a slot for the key card. "_**GASHACON BLADE!" **_"From now on! I am Kamen Rider Brave! To face new challenges and explore the beyond!" Now that his shield is attached to his forearm, he can now use both his hands on handle of his weapon. "I'll free Raven, to make Maddie smile again!" he charges forward at the Negative Raven and her minions.

"Get him!" She orders the shadow minions to deal with him as her left hand began to conjure and channel purple energy with a sinister grin.

Chris blocks with his shield from the first minion's spear, but was soon hacked by the sword. He spins to shield bash another minion while stabbing a third with ease. In this form he looked weaker, but he appears to be more agile. Continuing his blocking, dodging and attacking, just like his basic training in his karate class and the hundred martial arts movies he seen. Sure he started for six months and getting himself thrown to the walls… literally, but a life is at stake and he needed everything he knows and put his energy in saving Raven's life, and make Madeline Hatter smile again. He kicks a minion away and clash steels against a short sword minion. "En Garde!" he parries to disarm and stab it to disappear.

He charges forward with sword swinging to cut all minions down in his path. After finishing off the final minion, Chris turns to see the boss witch with his sword resting on his shoulder. "You're next." he marches forward and picks up speed and towards the false evil daughter.

The witch roars and tries to attack him with dark fireballs, but the Kamen Rider rolls to the side to dodge and charges to gain distance between him and her. "You will not touch me!" she casts more fireballs at the knight.

Chris then pulls up his shield arm to block her attacks, his sword tip grinding to the ground with sparks and clashes the counterpart's staff to prevent her from summoning any more spells. "Tag, you're it!" he mocks and shield bashes the shadow witch, the Kamen Rider followed up with a spinning slash across her abdomen. He did not let up and continues his assault, making the evil persona go into defense. Kamen Rider Brave then presses the B button twice on his sword. "Let's see what this does." He then sees the sword powering up and slashes again, it dealt a large amount of damage to her. "One more." He taps twice again and slashes her away.

The negative Raven rolled on the ground, but she lands on her knees with a magic sigil formed the tip of her staff. "You're done!" Chris charges with his sword.

"No, you are!" she gets up and from her staff is black lightning erupted upon the Kamen Rider.

Chris didn't have enough time to dodge, so he clashes the attack with his sword, turning him into a conductor. He grunts as he could hear his health bar on his chest slowly draining even further. He grunts as he notices a Gashat slot at the swords guard, similar to his belt, giving him a gamble of an idea. "Need to... end this quickly." He uses his free left hand to pick up the Gashat.

"_**GACHON!"**_ Chris grunts to endure the pain as he puts the Gashat into his Gashacon Sword. _**"GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!" **_the lightning he feels in pain is gone as the energy began to redirect to the sword's blade "Here I go!" Chris's sword began to glow with a bright blue light, powering up as the lightning cease its assault.

"_**TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!" **_He raises the sword with two hands as the charging is complete. "Release her from this curse!" he slashes with a vertical curve, creating an arc made of blue energy as the lightning is redirected to the arc slash.

"No," The witch didn't react fast enough to dodge as the energy arc consumes her. "NOOOOoooooo!" with a flash of blue light, the corrupted form is destroyed, a white light appeared and flies around and lands upon Raven.

Kamen Rider Brave pants as he stabs the sword on the ground, he raised his hand to his chest with his head bowed. The icons from before appeared and revolved around him, the Taddle Quest icon glows next to him and announced. _**"GAME CLEAR!"**_

As the light returns to Raven, her form began to cease fading and brought back to reality, making the wonderlandian return her cheerful, joyful, and wonderful self, letting out an uncontrollable squeal and hugs unconscious best friend in her arms.

Chris closes his Gamer Driver as then pulls his Gashat from his Gashacon Blade. _**"GACHON! GASHUN!" **_exits out of his Kamen Rider form and runs to check on the Madeline, Mad and Raven. "Everyone alright?" he said with concern.

Charlie chuckles as he dusts his hat before putting it on. "Well, so long as I'm on the ground, I can start another tea party." He chuckles.

"Raven's fine as well." Madeline sighs in relief, seeing her friend's form is now existing to this world.

Raven opens her eyes to see her surroundings, she then looks Chris and everyone else until she is succumbed into sleep.

"Let's get her to the shop," Chris said. "She can rest there, assuming her place is far from here?"

Charlie agrees with the outlander with a nod. "I'll contact Raven's father, he'll bring her belongings so she can be ready for school tomorrow." he pulls out his hat and takes out a phone from the interior, dialing the number as he follows his daughter, the outlander carrying the daughter of evil back to Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe.

-0-0-0-0-

Dawn had cracked as the sun shines across the Village of Book End. In the Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, with sun rays directed to Raven, forcing her to wake up.

Raven groan in her sleep as she crawls in the sheets, but something clicked in her mind, making her to sit up quickly. "What the," she looks around to see she is not in her room. "Where the hex am I?"

Madeline enters the room with a cup of tea. "Oh you're up." She giggles with relief and walks to Ravens side. "You're in my room, here drink this." She offers her the cup.

Raven nods and takes the cup and sips it. "How did I get here?"

"Uh, it's a long story," Madeline said. "We found you in the park, but luckily I got your suitcase for Ever After High and prepped your clothes for the second year of school." She said. "Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

"Oh right!" Raven gulps down her tea, burning her throat with a hiss. "Hot hot!" she gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

-0-0-0-0-

As Raven levitates her suitcase to move into the Ever After High dorms, she walks down stairs into the tea shop floor. She wears her dark dragon scale and feathered fashion, along with spikes, studs and chains to match her _evil_ side. But deep down she is a very kind and gentle person, for she is stuck with having and _evil _wardrobe from her mother's side.

"Maddie," she calls for her friend while looking around, nowhere to be seen as she makes it to ground level. "You ready to go?"

Just when she heard the doors from the kitchen opened, she sees someone she thought it was a dream, the same boy from last night as he is followed by Madeline with a long list of things to do.

"Ok, serve customers and wipe the counters when they leave." Chris said out of memory with a tray in his hand.

"Check." Madeline uses a quill to in the checklist.

"Make sure the tea is in opposite colors and expect the unexpected here in this shop."

"Check."

"And don't let anyone near the interdimensional door and remind them of the time since this place has no correct time, I think?" Chris mentally notes to find out which door is the interdimensional one so he could remember to put a warning sign on it.

"Check, you're good to go." Madeline throws the checklist and quill in the air. "Hi Raven." She said as she picks up her own suitcase. "Ready when you are." Raven didn't hear Madeline as she continues to stare at Chris, now blushing as she then realizes he is wearing a waiter suit. Madeline snaps her fingers to break out of Raven's trance. "Let's go, or we'll be late." She said walking out the door.

Raven is back into reality and sees Chris walking up to her. "So, spell you later?"

Raven nods with a smile. "Yeah…spell ya." She'll find her answers from her friend along the way to school as she walks out the door.

Chris smiles as he sees the door close turning around to see the defying logic wonderland themed tea shop. "This is going to be interesting."

Mad chuckles as he preps the tea pots. "Indeed it is," he said and looks over his new employee's shoulder. "Customers ahoy!"

Chris turns around with a smile. "Welcome to Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, do you have a reservation?"

-0-0-0-0-

**What do you think guys, my rework of Kamen Rider and Ever After High crossover? My first in general. I hope you like it. Reviews bring inspiration!**


	2. Tea Served With Honey

Kamen Rider Brave: Ever After Gaming

Chapter 2

**Before we get into the story, I like to give special thanks to LegionnaireBlaze and Artzilla406 who helped me get my brain back in gear, after a backfire, I was able to get myself rewriting.**

**I have to answer some questions.**

**What happened to chapters 2-5 and 6. Well simple, I had a derp moment. I panicked because of the negative reviews and found myself rewriting everything. Realizing it was too late, I just decided to do the rewrite, to help hone my creativity to fix some flaws and plot holes. It's no one's fault, this was on me.**

**Another thing is, I cannot match up to the awesome writer Creaturemaster, I cannot become him. In reality, I am me. I write what my heart tells me. Every writer is different, and so I am different. I look up to Creaturemaster and other writers as aspirants to the great bridge of imagination, and express the creativity to the world.**

**Why are there so many flaws in this story? Simple, I was on vacation, and I brought work with it. Now I know what happens when you bring work to the loud crowd sightseeing unless it is a condo in a quiet and peaceful forest while listening to the classic record player.**

**Why am I taking so long to write? Life, family, work, and video games, enough said.**

**Can I nerf my Overpowered OC? After careful analyses of my character, I realize I had put him a little closer to the master level, but it was worth it to kick Daring's butt and I'll do it again, in a lower level(I forgot to input a little backstory). There was an explanation is because I was watching Action Martial Arts movies while writing, should have been more careful with the fight scenes. I'm doing what I can to even things out.**

**Why am I rewriting my chapters in this very same one? First is I want to keep reading the old reviews, to remind myself I need to try harder in an Amateur level, sure there are a lot of grammar corrections, but that is user error on my part. Plus I'm lazy to make another one.**

**Horrible Grammar? I'm a little bit on the Lazy but creative side. Correcting most of it wherever I can find. We're not all perfect.**

**And on chapter 5 or 6 (I cannot remember) why Chris chases Cerise even if she said no and is plain rude. Well, I didn't think of it actually, I just input what my brain pops up, plus I thought it be funny, again, I was too busy and I needed to do a rewrite of the introduction, I'm not insulted, but thankful for being pointed out for the OC's rudeness, plus the speed factor was something out of nowhere.**

**Why did I make this a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid type Brave instead of the other Kamen Riders? Well, I thought a knight would make sense. The others such as Ryuuki would cause too much conflict in the student body of Ever After High, plus death. Kamen Rider Wizard I cannot since it is the original Idea to jhonb666 (love your story bro). Drive is brain racking since it needs multiple twists, Roidmudes, plus a story plot which takes a lot of brian power, plus I have a place for Drive in another Crossover. Build… I'll be honest I'm having trouble getting used to, the story plot requires someone like Faust as the antagonist, plus requires math, physics, and chemistry formulas, but I'll get around that if I wanted to in a different story. Kamen Rider Brave seems better here since it is a Fantasy RPG game and fits with all the techno-fantasy setting in Ever After High. Plus I knew someone would do OOO's and would be better than me or in which inspired.**

**Am I going to make this into a harem story? Probably so, I don't know, I will put up a vote or up to my decision when the time has come.**

**This chapter has been rewritten for my trial and error made me see the character I created a little too proficient in martial arts as well able to handle as a Kamen Rider. In other words, it's a nerf. I like to write, and I want to keep most readers happy.**

**ENJOY!**

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Brooke Page: I have to admit it, that's a pretty good beginning._

_Male Narrator: I knew you would like it._

_Female Narrator: What happened to the real story, I don't remember evil corrupted shadows and a hero walking around?_

_Male Narrator: It is how it's written in this script, which reminds me, has anyone seen the original?_

_Brooke Page: Do we have to find the original, this new script is a bit better. Finally some action, a plot with great creativity, and unknowing roman-!_

_Female Narrator: Nah, ah ah! No spoilers Brooke._

_Male Narrator: Oh so you like this story do you my dear?_

_Female Narrator: I'm just going to read along while I find the original copy._

-0-0-0-0-

A new day has started and the first day of Ever After High begins to prepare students for their dorm rooms and schedules. As Raven and Madeline walked past the park, they could see the damages are still in repair and gingerbread authorities are still wondering, what had happened last night? Did a villain from the ancient legends come back to seek revenge, or was it a ritual from the dau-.

"Hey, you don't have to point that part out!" Madeline yells at the sky, "You guys know what happened last night!"

Raven looked confused at her best friend. "Um, Maddie," her voice now filled with questionable concerns to her…_mad_ friend. "Who are you talking to?"

"The Narrators silly," Madeline giggles. "They assumed you did it but they know what happened."

The Daughter of Evil looked confused as she checks to see the damages once more. "Wait, I caused all this?"

Madeline shakes her head. "No and yes," she said as she pulls out a fresh cup of tea from her suitcase. "But you weren't…well, you." She then sips it.

"So…I was possessed?" Raven assumes with more questions to be answered.

"Does a Jabberwocky tap dance," Madeline implies in riddlish after sipping her cup and putting it away, earning a heart-filled chuckle from her "evil" friend.

They then walked to the bridge that leads to Ever After High, as the troll under the bridge tries to get up to see the new students. However, he was denied as the Big Goat of the Billy Goat Gruff was in his face, making the poor troll coward back under the bridge.

"What happened last night?" Raven asked as she sees the school.

"Well, we theorized, and by we, I mean Chris and I," Madeline explained. "Believed that black ooze turned you into some kind of monster at first, but you were out cold the entire time." She said as she twirls around. "But Chris transformed into a Kamen Rider thingy and bravely defeated your evil counterpart."

"Wait, the same guy who's taking your place and working at the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe this morning?" Raven said to put the pieces together.

"Yepperdity," Madeline answers her best forever friend. "But to let you know, he needs his identity to be a secret and not to draw any attenti-."

While the Hatter goes, Raven thoughts drifted to a trance to think about Chris. Imagining him in a knight in black shining armor, and saves her while she was in her evil queen robes while sitting on a throne. The knight was chivalrous to show great kindness to the queen of all evil. Raven began to imagining Kamen Rider Brave in his level 2 form, holding up a tray of one fresh cup of tea. _"Tea my kind and evil queen?"_ his voice echoed in her little daydream.

"Raven," Madeline cries to her friend to snap her back to reality by shaking, "Book End to La-La Land!"

"Huh, wha," Raven now back into reality as she is in front of the school, "Oh sorry, I was thinking about something," She snaps her trance out while her cheeks are storming a blush.

Madeline giggles with a play in her eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

The daughter of the Evil Queen blushes more as she shakes her head in denial. "No, I don't!"

The daughter of the Mad Hatter giggles and presses on her teasing, "Do too?"

"DO **NOT!"** Raven's voice echoes loudly, releasing a burst of energy as her floating luggage now disappears somewhere in the large castle of Ever After High. Her blush fades as Raven begins to remember of her heritage. "I mean, I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen?" she said in concern about her heritage. "I mean, "I" did some damage at the park last night." Raven emphasis as she did not do it but the people might think she did it. "I don't think someone like him would like me."

"Oh don't be such a worry-flurry, Chris doesn't see who you are, he's different," Madeline tries to lift her spirit and working to see her smile as her cheeks blushed a little. "People love you." She said as she opens the large double doors.

But instead of a warm welcoming, it is quite the opposite.

A little sentient pig in ragged clothing screams in horror. "IT'S RAVEN QUEEN, RUN!" he then bolts to the nearest hiding place.

"SHE'S EVIL!" yells a boy above the support beams as water from the pipes bursts in his face.

A girl who seems to be the daughter of little Bo Peep screams in terror as well, "Run for your lives!" as her little sheep agrees.

Every student in the halls of the Ever After High until there was no one but Raven and Madeline.

"See, they love you," Madeline exclaims in a positive way. As the two walked in, a sound of a cuckoo noise is made coming from the daughter of the Mad Hatter. She sees her wristwatch bursting into pieces and sprockets, letting her cheer. "Yay, tea time!" she pulls out a tea set and a table out of nowhere and sets it on the ground in the middle of the hall. "Why yes my dear little dormouse." Across from her is a dormouse who is dressed in a hat. "This is a lovely dress."

Raven giggles at her friend and is ready to head out on her own. "See you later Maddie." She waves her off.

Madeline looks up at Raven, "Oh wait," she catches her attention. "Raven, I'm heading back to the Tea Shoppe after school, want to join me?"

Raven thought about it going back to the Tea Shoppe, she remembers Chris in his waiter suit and serving her tea with a gentle smile. "YES!" she covers her red blushed cheeks, "Uh, I mean yes I would love to go."

Madeline let s out a joyful giggle. "See you soon!"

-0-0-0-0- Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe -0-0-0-0-

In the Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, the whole shop is packed filled with customers. Most of them are princesses as they adore as well impressed the new waiter to work in a... madhouse, mad restaurant… mad tea shoppe… right moving on.

"Woah!" Chris is still new to the new fantasy world and Wonderland's logic defying tea shop. Where what is hot in cold and cold is hot. Did Charlie tell him there was a dragon in one of the rooms or one leading to volcano!? Currently the waiter found himself riding on a unicycle, uncontrollably swerving left and right of the shop as his hands juggle tea cups and a tea filled teapot as well as trying his best to keep balancing as well avoiding the customers and tables, while a tray of teacups and two pots filled with tea or coffee over his head. "Camelot Tea," He said as he passes a tea to a girl without spilling a drop. "Spellatte Mocha-whoa!" He tosses a cup in the air as it lands to a table attached to the ceiling upside down at the same time trying to keep his balance. "And last but not least, MagichallaChai." Chris found himself uncontrollably steering to the wall which ramps him up like the flat obstacle has its own gravity. He thought he was going to hit flat on the surface until the Kamen Rider was forcing himself on the ceiling as he drops an empty cup and the teapot on his head drops its hot liquid for it to land perfectly in the cup. The cup then lands perfectly on the table, not a single drop is made.

Everyone in the Tea Shoppe cheered with a round of applause. The princesses were swooning as they see the new waiter writing down orders and passing out tea.

"He's so cute!" said one of them.

Another agrees as she nibbles her crumpet. "Does he go to Ever After High?"

"He doesn't look like he is related to the Charmings?"

"I'm going to ask him out!"

Much to Chris's satisfaction to hear customers enjoying themselves with their tea, however, his unicycle ride is over as he soon found himself slipping and falling on the ground. He laid on the floor with a groan, looking up to see the falling sharp pointed silverware he formerly carrying falling down on him. "Oh no," Chris whimpers and raises his arms to defend himself from sharp casualties... but it never came. Opening his eyes to see no cups, plates, or tea filled teapot, he heard a chuckle that he could only guess it is his new boss as he finds himself next to a tea bar area where Charlie Hatter is stationed. The Kamen Rider gets up to see the silver were stacked perfectly in a pyramid formation... upside down... impressing Chris as he looks at Charlie. "How did you do that?"

"The wonders of being _mad_ is... _wondrous_." Charlie chuckles as he wipes down a teacup.

"Is it possible that I can do that as well?" The outlander said in wondered, able to pull things out of nowhere like the cartoons in his world.

Charlie smiles, waving his hands out as the rag and cup were thrown out without a care. "My boy!" he gains his new employee's attention. "Anyone can be Mad however they please!" he shouts at him with either excitement... or plain mad.

"Even me?" Chris raises his eyebrow, only to have his boss's finger poke his nose.

Charlie rolls his eyes as he puts the pots on the tray. "Does a Jabberwocky tap dance?" He said, earning a short pause of silence from a puzzling new waiter. "Don't answer! It's a _mad_ question! _*Ba-daTink!*_" he cackles at his punwhile his hat bursting a rooster, letting it free to wherever a rooster is needed to be. The Hatter looks at the tables to see the many princesses' seated. "My, I recognize some of these girls from Ever After High?"

"Ever After High," Chris started to question as the words clicked in his brain. "Wait, Maddie mentioned something about a school for fairy tale children last night?"

"That's right my boy." The father of Madeline Hatter begins to explain. "Have you ever heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, oh, how about Cinderella?"

"I remember those stories when I was little," Chris smiles, remembering how his parents read him fairy tales in bed when he was a little child. "They were great stories where I came from." He said but felt uneasy about it, was it from being homesick, or something else?

"Well, you can say this School is a little different," Charlie said as he remembers his time in Ever After High.

Chris became more curious about this High School even more, "How so?"

"You see, children in the second year in Ever After High must sign the StoryBook of Legends upon the upcoming Legacy Day." This had gotten the outlanders attention.

"What's the StoryBook of Legends?"

"It's a powerful artifact which holds the powers and abilities held by our grandfathers and ancestors." He said. "If a student signs their name upon the StoryBook of Legends, the book will grant the one who signs the inheritance of their ancestor's power and role within the story."

"Incredible." Chris now astounded as he pours a cup and puts it on a plate, throws it like a disc and lands perfectly on a table for a customer. "And Madeline is your next legacy to take up your role."

"That's right." The tea shop owner said. "Though, for Raven is a different story." He said almost saddened.

"Raven," Chris began to be concerned, remembering how he saw her walking down the steps from house floor. "What's this got to do with her?"

"Do you know who her parent is?" The Kamen Rider shakes his head. "Hm, do you remember the villain in the story of Snow White."

"Wasn't the antagonist the…" Then it hit the newcomer. "…Wait, is she-?"

"Yes," Mad said as looking up to his new worker. "Raven's Mother is the current Evil Queen."

"Evil," Chris raises his eyebrow, imagining the daughter careful to look evil, but all could see her surrounded cute, harmless, adorable Corgi dogs with a caring smile on her face. Chris's face slightly reddened but he shook the thought and returns his attention to the Hatter. "Raven looked like she can shine away the darkness with just a smile."

Mad could not help but smile. "I agree my otherworldly friend." he said and gave Chris a dozen empty cups on his tray, "Tonight, my dear Madeline and Raven are going visit tonight, so tidy up," the sound of a clock struck 11:00. "Break time's over, back to the mayhem!" he laughs while raising two pots of tea in the air and starts shooting at random.

Chris runs and dodges the sprays of hot liquid while balancing the tea tray on his head along with the empty cups being shot to be filled. This is going to be a long yet mad day for the newcomer.

-0-0-0-0- Ever After High - Castleteria -0-0-0-0-

Raven sat alone in the Castleteria, it has been like this since all her life. Everyone is afraid of her because her mother is the Evil Queen, and that would make her evil as well. But Raven has a more kind and gentle soul than her mother. She prefers to hang out with her friends and creative things such as making Muse-ic and playing her guitar than plotting evil schemes and creating horrible curses. Legacy Day is a couple of days away and the pressure is on.

The daughter of evil could hear the murmurs and whispers, but she did not care. Her mind is elsewhere for she is playing with her food, drawing images of what comes to her mind. Raven lifts her spoon, to see an image of Kamen Rider Brave's face visor made out of mash potatoes as well some carrots and peas. She sighs as looks out the window and enters her own little world.

-0-0-0-0-

_The sun is shining and peace has been made, everyone had gotten their happy ending…well almost everyone._

_Upon a dungeon, locked away in a far away land in an impenetrable fortress, Raven in high-quality royal garments and jewelry, is now locked up in chains and behind bars._

_This is her destiny, the daughter of Snow White gets to be in a castle with a handsome prince, while Raven herself is destined to live in misery when her task is complete._

…

_But the fortress shook, the walls crumbled and doors broke down. The Castle is no more, but the chains are still holding the Queen of Evil in place. Sunlight has enveloped the now destroyed prison, and there stood the destroyer of the stronghold, is Kamen Rider Brave, wearing extra armor over his base form. The armor made him look like an angel._

_Chris slowly walks to Raven, the concrete brick floor turned into a meadow of grass and flower with each step. The Kamen Rider stops in front of her and kneels while transforming back into his human state while wearing a medium type of metal armor. He looks up at her with his gentle brown eyes with a heartwarming smile, he takes her hands with his and the chains instantly shattered and freed her from imprisonment._

_Raven could not help but burst into tears of happiness burst and joy flowed through her body._

_"Ready for your happy ending," Chris said to her, however, his expression changes from loyalty to concern. "Raven…Raven?"_

-0-0-0-

"-Raven?" A boy about her age is trying to gain her attention. He has brown hair with glasses over his blue eyes. He wears a blue royal like jacket and pants. The boy also seems to be of wearing a crown over his head as if he is of royalty.

"Huh?" Raven is brought out of her world, only to see one of the few friendly faces she would see, "Oh, hey, Dex." She greeted him with a friendly smile.

"You look gor-I mean great." The royal student stutters as he corrects himself. This is Dexter Charming, a young prince with an untold destiny. "Can I sat-uh sit with you?"

Raven smiles and rests her cheek on the table, amused yet unconvinced for him of Dexter's bravery and honesty. "I would, but technically I'm "Evil"." She emphasizes the word evil. "You have to be-," a flash of light blinds the entire Castlteria. "Daring?"

"What no." The royal stutters, "I'm Dexter, Daring's my-." Another flash caught his attention and sees the source of the light. "Oh Gor," He said flatly when he realize he sees his brother.

Walking down the stairs are two individuals with their arms locked to each other like a couple. One of the individuals is a princess with pale skin with long blond hair as well a small crown on top of her head while wearing a red dress and high heels. Next to her is a handsome prince with a crown like Dexter's, he has short stylish blond hair and blue eyes, while wearing a blue jock jacket and what appears to be combat boots.

The two fairy tales are known to be Apple White, and Daring Charming. Both of them having famous fairy tales, such as Apple White is the daughter of Snow White, as Daring Charming is supposed to be Prince Charming, destined to follow their part in their ancestor's tale.

"Raven," Apple said in a cheerful mood. "How's every enchanted thing?"

Raven stood and walks up to her with a smile on her face. "Apple White," she said with her hands on her hips. "Good to see ya, hey Daring," She greets the elder prince.

"I uh, have to warn you," Daring said as covering his mouth with his free hand, "Don't stare at the teeth, I just got them whitened." He points his head in another direction and flashes his shining teeth, which tanned the three little pigs.

The school bell rang as the students begin to scatter for their next class. "Oh-oh, there's the bell, time for me to go to Good Kingdom Management."Apple looked excited and looks at her destined antagonist. "Raven, what's your next class?"

Raven looks at her schedule. "Uh…History of Evil Spells?"

Apple chuckles like she hit gold which made Raven a little uncomfortable. "That is so perfect for you."

As a red hooded girl walks between them, Daring knows this girl and grabs her attention. "Hey Cerise, how's it going?" he flashes his teeth, making her flinch and drops her food on the ground.

She growled but quickly coughs. "Oh, sorry I…I," she faux-sneezes into her hand, "have a small cold." She said quickly while pulling her hood to cover her face and runs away.

-0-0-0-0-

Later the day as the sun is about to set, Raven is done with her classes as she heads off to her room to meet Madeline, her roommate. "Maddie, you ready to head out to the Tea shop?" she opens the door and sees Apple White now in hers and Madeline's room.

"Welcome home roomie!" The daughter of Snow White greeted her.

"Huh, good one Apple," Raven giggles as every ounce of her mind prayed this is some kind of joke. "I'm rooming with Maddie this year."

"Not anymore," Apple exclaims with her head held high. The Daughter of Evil screams mentally to hold in her fear, anger, and despair, trying not to add water to this delusional apple tree. "Since you're such an important part of my story," she then looks back at her new roommate. "You 'poison' me, I fall asleep-."

"The prince wakes you with an act of true love, most likely a kiss, blah-blah-blah, yadda-yadda I know!" Raven now annoyed as she held in her anger because of Apple's dream for her destiny and her hands on her hips. "So?"

"So I asked headmaster Grimm if we could live with each other! And he said yes." Apple said with pride. "Isn't that enchanting?"

Raven's eyes widen. "But-but?" she tries to talk to Apple but the daughter of Snow White was too excited to listen.

"Oh, you are going to love rooming with me!" Apple danced around. "I'm thoughtful, beautiful, and I sing the most wonderful songs about woodland creatures!" she begins to clear her throat.

"Hold it!" Raven prevents Apple from singing. "Just give me a minute to process this." She said rubbing her temples.

"Maybe you can sit comfortably in your side of the room I decorated!" Apple said cheerfully, making Raven look up and to see her room actually look like an evil ruler's room, a crow themed room with a completed mask and head model, mirror, and a large chair. "Isn't it just the evilest?"

*CLICK* *SLAM!*

Apple looked back to see Raven gone from the room, and the only exit is either the window or the very door the Evil Queen's daughter stood by for the entire conversation. "I thought she'd love it." Apple ponders over the conversation, wondering if anything is out of place. "I mean, I made everything look like what a future Evil Queen would like." She checked her now recent roommate's side of the room, it is the evilest she could possibly think of. Spikes, dark purple and black colors, a comfortable yet evil themed bed, what did she do wrong?

-0-0-0-0-

Raven stomped out down the halls as everyone tried to stay out of her way, by the time she entered the courtyard, she began grumbling things out of her own characteristics."Ugh, that single-minded, sour apple eating, jabberwocky-."

"Hey, Raven?" A voice called out to her by the window. She sees a light tan skinned girl with long brown hair which had pink sunglasses over her head. She then wears a flower like themed clothing as well pink high heels. This is Briar Beauty, daughter of the Sleeping Beauty, who is sitting at the edge of the water fountain with Daring Charming who seems to be drawing in a sketchbook while looking at the east turret. "You ok?"

"If you include that Apple is my roommate." Raven took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Not so great."

"Really?" she asked now curious. "I thought, well, assumed, you would like living with her?"

"But I was suppose to room with Maddie," Raven rubs her arm. "Apple's kind of pushing it," She said with a sad tone.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Daring said looking away from his sketchbook. "Destiny is our greatest moment, but it's better to take it slow and easy to swallow this up." He then passes the sketch book to Briar. "By the way, here's the rough draft of the bungee jump design." Briar smiles and looks it over, her brain spinning gears for her next big party or huge event to remember before being put into slumber for one hundred years.

"Thanks…I guess." The daughter of evil said half joy, but she heard a familiar cackle felt relief to her soul. "Maddie?" Raven, as well Briar and Daring, looked around to find the mad Wonderlandian. "Where are you?"

From the second section of the water fountain, our Hatter burst of the water and shot into the air, performing a few somersaults and lands gracefully on the ground and posed with arms up. "The teapot is ready and a-cracking for." She cackled madly with no sense but her own.

Daring, Briar and Raven pulled out scorecards from who knows where, which revealed 10 in all three of them, a perfect score. "Nice landing and technique." Briar impressed as she looks at the fountain, wondering how she got there in the first place.

"The tiger bows with his stripes show grace and nobility." Maddie bows and claps her hands together as she turns to her best friend, "Ready for a hat-tastic evening at the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe?"

"I've been ready this morning," Raven said cheerfully. "I can't wait to meet up with Chris again. I want to get to know him a little more."

"Oh, we have all ever night to talk to him," Madeline giggles and walks away from Daring and Briar while Raven follows her. "Daddy booked the shop just for us."

"Great, he can tell us about his pow-."

The conversation began to fade from the two royals, making them look at each with curiosity.

"Do you know someone named Chris?" Daring asked Briar as he taps his chin with the eraser of his pencil.

"Not a spell," Briar scratching her own chin with a pondering expression on her face. "But Raven seemed very happy about meeting him."

"Meet who?" said a familiar voice behind them.

This made both Briar and Daring jump and turn to see a girl with long blonde and curly hair as well a blue bow on top of her head. The girl has bright blue eyes and hears a blue dress with decorations of bears while wearing pumps that resembles like boots, and in her hands is a MirrorPad. This is Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks

Briar catches her breath with a sigh of relief. "Phew, Blondie, don't sneak up on us like that."

"Sorry about that." Blondie apologizes.

Daring got his bearings together and looks at Blondie with a confident smile. "No apologies needed." He said and adjusts his jacket. "So, are you going to interview me?" he said and flashes his teeth.

Blondie reacted fast enough to turn away from his teeth. "I'd love to Daring," she said dreamingly but shakes her head to snap out of it. "But I already have plans to interview someone else."

The daughter of Goldilocks words stabbed through Daring, making him lose his color and glooms in despair. Briar patted him on the back to comfort the son of Prince Charming. "Who are you interviewing?"

"A new waiter at the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe of course," Blondie answers the future Sleeping Beauty. "I've heard the other princesses he's hotter than Prince Charming the First."

Daring got to his feet and looks at Blondie. "More handsome than me and my ANCESTOR?!" he shouted with utter disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous, he doesn't have a high-class status like me." He crosses his arms with a huff of pride.

"That's what I've heard," Blondie said plainly. "The princesses say he's just an ordinary person whose_"mad"_ enough to work at a Wonderlandian teashop."

"Wait a spell." Briar scratches her chin and ponders. "Raven and Maddie are heading to the Tea Shoppe to meet up with someone."

"If this waiter is this Chris person," Daring said and uses his pencil as a sword. "And I'll challenge him to a duel for the title of the most handsome of the land!" He roars dramatically with determination.

"If you want you can come with me and be my camera crew." Blondie requests for the both of them to come.

"Sure./Exceptional!" Briar would love to help Blondie and meet new friends. Daring, however he wants to see this person to have a different reason.

"But you are not challenging him to a duel."

Daring pouts is in defeat, "Fair enough," someday…not today.

-0-0-0-0-

Now in Book End, we see Raven and Madeline chatting happily through the streets. Some of the locals were afraid when the daughter of evil, but as long as they avoid her, they would not be caught in her "evil" trap. Though, that is just a rumor, there is no such thing in Raven's good nature, for tonight she just wants some tea.

"And that's what happened to me last night?" Raven questions her friend.

Madeline nods quickly with a smile. "Hexactly," She said cheerfully. "And Chris transformed into a superhero called a Kamen Rider, though he looked like a cute giant armored plush at first, when things got too serious he transformed into a mega superhero!"

"While I was out cold," Raven questioned her friend.

"Mhmm, your bad self is really a nasty person."

"I can't believe I have something that terrifying in me?"

"The soul of the panther maybe wild, but the mood of the cat is very mild," Madeline said in Riddlish.

Knowing Madeline, Raven knows almost half of what her Wonderlandian friend is saying. She rolled her eyes with amusement as Raven and Madeline see the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. They then see a group of princesses giggling as they leave the shop, Chris still in his work clothes wave them farewell. "Thank you for coming, have a nice evening," he then sees Raven and Madeline and waves at them, "Hey girls." he greets them.

"Hey Chris," The new arriving girls greeted him.

"Let me check to see you have a reservation." He said and pulls out a book. "Mhmm, you two do have a reservation, just the two of you for the whole night." He said playfully.

Raven could not help but giggle as there is a hint of blush on her pale face.

Madeline giggled madly as she is jumping in place while clapping her hands. "You sound just like daddy," she said cheerfully. "That's hat-tastic!"

Chris shrugs as he puts the book under his arm. "Well, your father taught me almost well, but I got a long way to go," he said with a smile. "But hey, I feel…wonderful." He then opens the door wide open. "Come on in and I'll have your table ready."

The girls walked as the new worker closed the door. Chris places the reservation book away as he leads them to a table in the middle of the shop, as everywhere still defies logic into a Wonderland sense.

"How was your first day of work?" Raven asked as he sees Chris sets down little plates and cups on a fresh clean table completed with a tablecloth.

"Asides from the bruising, dizziness, temporary loss of sanity for about half an hour, it's a lot more fun than going bonkers," the Kamen Rider said and fills their teacups. "Way better than my home."

Madeline looks at him with a questionable look on her face. "Did you already have a job before coming here?" she asked with curiosity.

"I help my mom around her café as her, chef, souse chef, and waiter," The Kamen Rider waiter lets out a chuckle as he puts the teapot away and picks up a bowl of cubed sugar. "My mom knows every customer when they walk through that door and always have a display of fresh baked cookies for them, one or two lumps of sugar?"

"One please," Raven asked to sweeten her tea.

"Two for me," Madeline implied with a glinting smile.

Chris acknowledges and adds the sugar cubes to their teas. "How are you feeling Raven?" the waiter of the Wonderlandian Tea Shoppe asked the Daughter of Evil about her health with deep concern. "You know, from last night?"

Raven blushes a little, smiling as she looks down to her tea with on hand holding the handle and the other on the plate. "I'm feeling much better thanks to you." She said with full appreciation to her hero, a bit of her feels guilty remembering to transform into something… evil. But the thought was gone when she remembers how Maddie described (er translated) most of Chris's heroic story. "So, can you tell me how you saved me from your end of the story?"

"Oh, storytime!" Maddie leans on the table with both elbows on the table and her chin resting on her hands, wanting to hear the heroic story as well even though she had witness the battle from last night.

Christian scratches the back of his head after he puts the teapot away. "Let's see, it all started when-." He then hears the door opening and looks over to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes in a blue dress, another girl with brown hair in some kind of red and pink dress with black outlines, and last is a boy with blond hair and a crown on his head as he wore some kind of jock jacket. "Oh, welcome to the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, excuse me for a minute," he said putting the sugar bowl down and pats his hands as he walks up to the new customers.

Raven saw who they are and her mood sank quickly with shyness, "Oh no."

The waiter of the Wonderlandian Tea Shoppe walks up to the new arrivals. "I believe you three don't have a reservation, but what can I do for you?"

-0-0-0-0- Few Minutes Earlier -0-0-0-0-

Outside of the Tea Shop, Blondie, Briar, and Daring are ready to enter the Wonderland themed restaurant. The blinds are closed but the lights as well the close sign is scene at the front door, but light from the inside still leaked through the cracks to show someone is still working.

Blondie has a microphone in her hand as Briar and Daring are holding MirrorPads, ready to film and stream live to the school of Ever After High.

"Ok, we know why we are here?" Blondie asked Briar and Daring to make sure everything is just right.

Briar held up her mirror pad. "We are going to interview the new waiter of the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe."

Daring raised his sword from who knows where to the night sky, "AND CHALLE-!"

"No, no, no." Blondie wags her finger with a stern voice. "That is just not right Daring."

The prince pouts, putting away the sword and lifts up another Mirror Pad. "Fine," he said in defeat.

"Right," Blondie turns to open the front door, wide enough for all of them to enter. Blondie turns to Briar with the Mirror Pad streaming to the School for anyone to see…anyone. "Hello, Fellow Fairytales!"

-0-0-0-0-

Ever After High's media electronics, from computers to phones and even televisions started their notifications of Blondie's epic reports. Students across campus immediately clicked the notification. The screen popped up to show Blondie in the stream window.

Apple sits on her side of the room while reading her books on her desk. Her laptop showed one of Blondie's MirrorCast news and decided to see what the daughter of Goldilocks has in store holding her microphone in her hands.

"This is Blondie Lockes coming from the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe,"Blondie said as the screen shows the logic-defying theme shop. "Tonight I am going to interview a waiter, rumored to have caught the hearts of more princesses than Daring Charming could in a single…Briar…are you ok?" Blondie looks confused at her camera crew.

"Briar," Apple now confused as she looks closer to her laptop screen, "what's she doing there?"

-0-0-0-0-

Daring with his Mirrorpad angled to Blondie, looks over to Briar wide eyes of confusion. He could see the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty in some kind of lovestruck expression. Briar's eyes were almost half closed as they stare over Blondie's shoulder, her face held a large red blush with a goofy smile.

"Briar, are you with us?" Blondie now worried, seeing her camera-girl locked in some kind of La-La Land like trance.

Daring lifts his hand in front of Briar and snaps his fingers for a response. "…She's not sleep-er sleepwalking, that's for sure."

"Um...excuse me?" said a voice behind Blondie. She turned around and she sees what Briar is seeing. Her sights are now on a boy about Daring's age. He has short black hair which was short enough to tame itself down, his skin light tan with brown eyes. His looks were not overly polished, just naturally tamed with regular routine hygiene. The boy wears a white button shirt underneath a black vest as well black pants and an apron as if he is dressed as a waiter.

Daring was confused to see a regular person, "Blondie, are you sure this is the right person?" he with disappointment. "Is it possible this one switched jobs with a…Blondie?" he turns to the blonde royal, just to see Blondie in the same state as Briar.

"Wow…" Briar spoke with a swooned voice. This waiter does not have the dazzling looks like Daring, nor the strong build. Just an average worker serving tea to customers…he is…perfect!

Unknowing herself, her Mirrorphone is angled to the waiter, showing all of Ever After High who he is.

-0-0-0-0-

The entire school of Ever After High was not so silent at night when all of the girls screamed and swoon while looking at their smart devices.

"He's so hot!"

"I want him serving tea for me!"

"I cannot tell a lie, but I can feel like my chest carving itself a heart."

"I have to admit. Even peasants could steal a princess's heart, though, if anyone tries to take his…OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"Not bad, I wouldn't mind taking a stroll with him through the woods."

Apple stared at the screen of her laptop. She seemed to be taken with interest. "He may be handsome, but not as royal as Daring is," She hummed but takes a closer look. "But those eyes show promise to protect…I can see him waking me in my sleep."

-0-0-0-0-

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Chris looked a little uncomfortable, not that having two girls staring at him is kind of a problem, but the response time they have to get back into reality which is taking a while. He turns to the blond boy who is also holding a tablet-like device. "Are they ok?"

"Usually it's when a Charming is using his swooning charms." He said and turns to the waiter, "Are you the fellow who has been swooning the hearts of princesses I have been hearing?"

Chris scratches the back of his head with a pondering look in his face, "Yeah I guess, never thought of myself as a charmer though," he said as if it were a million coin question, "Um, are you guys here for something, I got two customers waiting-."

Blondie rapidly shakes her head and back to reality with her interview mask on. "Sorry about that, my name is Blondie Lockes," she introduces herself to the waiter. "These are my friends, Briar Beauty and Daring Charming." Briar is still trapped in la la land as Daring, however, seems to be doing all of the work with his tablet camera set on Chris. "I wish to interview the insta-hot- mysterious waiter such as yourself, can you tell me about yourself and your job here in the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe?"

Chris looks at them and turns his head to Maddie and Raven who are waiting patiently. He turns back to the news crew with a stern look. "I'm sorry, but I'm currently busy," he said sternly. "If you don't have a reservation, then you must leave."

The outlander's words struck Briar back into reality. "No please don't go." She wanted to ask questions, well, more like staring at him more.

"Isn't that Raven and Maddie over there?" said the son of Prince Charming while looking over the waiter's shoulder.

Blondie caught Daring's words and immediately zoomed around Chris with immense speed. She held up her Microphone. "Raven Queen," she said excitingly. "Daughter of the Evil Queen, what can you tell me about the waiter here since he is busy."

Raven avoided eye contact as she fidgets in her chair, looking uncomfortable, she felt hurt when she is reminded she is the daughter of Evil. "I...I…" she looked like she was going to cry.

Madeline huffed and was about to do something, but a hand grabbed the Blondie's collar and lifted her up as if she was paper. "Hey!" Blondie looked at the source, just to see Chris with anger replacing his kind gentle face.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Chris said sternly as he carries her towards the exit.

"Wait please!" Blondie tries to protest while Daring and Briar are still streaming this to Ever After High. "I need to know who you are!"

"And you are disturbing the customers." The not so nice waiter said and opens the door to the outside. "You have invaded this Shoppe with no reservation, which gives me the right to say, Good Night," he said and tosses her to the sidewalk, allowing Blondie to land on her feet and unharmed.

"You dare harm a lady!" Daring put away his MirrorPad and lifts his sword. "Those crimes thus named thee a villain! HAVE AT THEE!" The eldest Charming raised his sword, charging at the waiter to strike without hesitating.

"Hm?" Chris heard the blonde prince's outburst, making him turn just for his eye to see Daring raised his sword rushing towards him. Remembering his training back on Earth, he reacted fast enough to move aside, quickly catching Daring's wrist, disarming while twist downward while sweeping his foot across the prince's feet. The son of charming was soon flying out of the Shoppe by his own and the outlander's momentum and lands next to Blondie face down on a puddle of mud, not a single mess on the blonde haired reporter. The sword originated from Daring was soon spun in the air, for it then descends to the ground. Chris caught the handle of the sword and points his new found weapon at the muddied prince.

Unknowing himself, Briar returns to her love-struck trance while still streaming, everything she saw of Chris's great skill and reflex was all in slow motion.

-0-0-0-0-Ever After High-0-0-0-0-

"Woah! Did you see that?!" said one of the prince viewers

"He beat Daring like nothing!"

"OH, MY, GOR!" squeals one of the princesses. "He's so strong!"

"He's so fast!"

"He must be of royalty to pull off a stance so...powerful?!"

"I want to marry him!"

Apple watched in shocked to see her Daring Charming, the future prince Charming to save her from the poison apple curse of eternal slumber, tossed and outmatched by a commoner? Normally she would be enraged to see her prince humiliated… but a part of her mind began to shift into new gears. A prince can come in all forms so long he has a pure heart and skill, a candle lit over her head. She did nothing but observe the waiter, seeing what else he is capable of?

-0-0-0-0-Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe-0-0-0-0-

Daring got up and now a muddied mess, he was about to challenge the Outlander once more...but to see his sword cluttered in front of his feet.

Chris let out a light sigh after tossing back the very weapon of the attacker and crosses his arms, seeing Daring picking up his sword. "Dare attack me again and I will make sure to give you the worst haircut of your life," he warned the prince, as the kind waiter's mood is shifted to a ferocious sleeping beast.

Daring felt something he had not felt in forever, for his sword hand began to shake with hesitation and his legs are now made of stone.

Fear

A Charming should not know fear facing a dragon or a knight...but this fellow...seems to hold no bound, ready to destroy anything his path with unknown abilities.

"Interviews over," Chris said sternly, his mood foul but contained to have a calm voice as he turns to Briar while looking at the tablet-like device. "I wish you all a good night." he walks back into the Tea Shoppe, knowing the daughter of Sleeping Beauty would need to leave before adding more fuel to the dragon's fire. Chris sighs as he adjusts his tie while clearing his throat, his attention now with Raven and Maddie still sitting at their table with an instant calm, gentle mood. "Sorry about that, I'll be right back to gather you're dinner shortly?" he said as he walks the kitchen doors and the girls wait now in peace.

-0-0-0-0-Outside-0-0-0-0-

"Unbelievable!" Blondie Lockes shouted in anger and frustration. "He denied an interview from me! Blondie Lockes, head news reporter of the MirrorCast!"

Briar looked worried at her friend. "He said he was busy, and you were being a little...personal."

"That waiter is a fiend." Daring said, able to clean most of the mud off of himself other than stain spots on his clothes. "He has no respect for a prince and royalty,"

"But so handsomely strong~," Brair swoons with a dreamy look in her face. "I want to learn more about him." She giggles as she could imagine Chris being her Prince to wake her from her slumber.

Daring seethes in anger just by hearing the Daughter of Beauty, he turns to the fuming blonde reporter, hoping to get some good out of this night. "Forget about him, an interview with me would make you feel better."

Blondie turns to daring with a furious expression which made both Brr and Daring flinch back, noticing her glowing yellow in her eyes. "NO!" she said with a distorted voice. "I won't have one person to deny me an interview!" she then grunts as she cringe her body.

"Blondie!" Briar tries to help her but was soon shoved back with great strength, only for Daring to catch her.

Soon the daughter of Goldilocks was covered in black mist, growing and shaping into some kind of giant black mist grizzly bear. It looked around and sees Braira and Daring with its yellow menacing eyes, letting out a predatory growl.

"Briar," Daring asks as the daughter of Sleeping Beauty is now on her feet.

"Yeah?"

"We should run," Daring said, turning to Briar, only to see a cloud copy to disappear with a trail of smoke leading back to the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. "...WAIT FOR ME!"

-0-0-0-0-Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe - minutes earlier -0-0-0-0-

Raven and Maddie finally at peace as they are now being served with tea by a now calm, and humble Outlander waiter. For Chris, himself pushes serving cart filled with delicious tea snacks such as biscuits, small cakes with a variety of flavors such as strawberry, vanilla, or chocolate.

"Here you are girls," Chris smiles with a gentle tone as he sets two clean plates for both Raven and Madeline. "Anything for your heart's desires."

Madeline giggles with delight with a light blush as Raven could not help but instinctively mimic her best forever friend.

"Wow," Madeline giggles. "Did daddy make all of this just for us?" the Hatter's daughter looks at the delectable treats and sees the new waiter picking up a small serving tongs as he takes their plates.

"Actually, I baked them," Chris admits, placing a small plate of a strawberry shortcake on Raven's side as a rainbow-colored sponge cake on Madeline's. "It took me some a while to figure out how this shop works, but I got the majority down, Wyvern eggs are very dangerous to get by the way." he said, a small cough escaped and intercepted in his sleeve, letting out a puff of black smoke which Chris waved his hand to clear the air.

Raven now surprised as she nearly drools to see her cake presented, picking up her fork to careful making a piece on the edge. The biscuit layer was not hard, but soft, fluffy, and light when she picked her severed piece up with her utensil. She ate her piece, and her eyes widened and her pupils shrank. Bliss in her mouth as she savors every second chewing in her mouth and swallows, allowing the dessert to glide down her throat with grace and elegance. "Great Grandmother of all Evil," she moaned, nearly fainting without any regrets but stayed strong, "this is so delicious!" she turns to Maddie… only to see literally twinkling lights surrounding her Wonderlandian friend as the pupils could be seen with stars in awe.

"Sugar for the Sugar God, Cake for the Cake Throne!" cried the future hatter with joy and took another bite of her rainbow sponge cake once more and entered another world of bliss.

"Where did you learn how to bake like this?" Raven said as she sips her tea, enjoying the aroma and texture of herbs and berry essence within the extracted warm liquid.

The Outlander scratches the back of his head, "Back home, I worked with my mom in a café as a chef and sous chef," he explains as he could not help but smile. "I had to help her with the baked goods, breakfast and lunch courses at the time." He then feels slightly worried, feeling a little homesick about Earth and about his mother.

Raven ponders, letting out a smile with curiosity in her eyes. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hm," Chris looks up as his right eye shut with a pondering look, his expression now normal as he looks down to the girls. "Terrible at advanced Mythmatics but passable, I can't draw, and my mom once told me I'm stubborn and reckless." He slightly chuckles, remembering the time he thought he could carry a large sack of flower on each shoulder, but failed miserably to turn the entire café into a winter wonderland.

Maddie swallows her dessert as she lightly sips her tea to wash it down. "What was your father like?" But both customers could see the sadness in his eyes.

"He… was a good man." Chris sadly said, taking a deep breath as he began remembering the happiest moments he had with his father.

The atmosphere in the shop grew cold and sorrow, for Madeline held her hand over her mouth to cover her shocked expression. Raven looked in despair and looks down away from Chris. "I-I'm sorry." the Daughter of Evil began to blame herself for bringing up this conversation.

The bright and cheerful blue colors of Madeline's cotton candy fluffed hair deflated down flat and turn to the color of grey. "I-I didn't know?" she quivers like she was about to cry waterfalls.

"No, no, it's alright really. He was the best father mom and I ever had." Chris lets out an assuring smile, easing the tension as the level of warmth and happiness began to balance the atmosphere, for the most part able to stop Maddie from flooding her father's Tea Shoppe. "My dad was one of the best Marines, uh, a warrior who protects, fighting wars overseas and protecting his home," he began to explain about his father and lets out a small chuckle. Remembering how Christian's father comes after months from his tours, bringing home small rocks and labeling each country. He also remembers to be taken to Okinawa,then Kuroiso in Japan to stay because of his father's endless tours. "I learned how to fight in hand to hand combat when I was about 8 years old, then I learned how to wield a sword at the age of 10. Dad then taught me how to fight in self-defense combat when I was about 13 years old, to help me defend myself in the future whenever he isn't around." He remembers the saddest moments, remembering how he was saluting to his father's grave while trying not to cry with his mother in tears next to him. "I stopped a couple of years ago when my parents and I settled in New York." His voice slightly shifted to sadness. "After he… passed… I started focusing on helping my mom out at the cafe… and video games."

Madeline's colors and fluffed hair returned, however, seeing her new friend feeling slightly depressed and homesick, she tries to steer away from the subject. "The fist of honor still sharp and honed, the voice of the hero still in toned?"

"Whenever I can," Chris said as he crosses his arms, "Almost every night I go to the rooftops of the apartment and practice on my own. I'm no master, but I do what I can, I think I've gotten rusty over the year or so?"

"But you've easily disarmed Daring earlier?" Raven returns from her slight distress from the topic, "And saved me from last night?"

Maddie nods with agreement, sipping her tea and spoke. "The crown is more pampered and bathed than bark, the common sharper than steel itself."

"Yeah, but last night was... kind of a gamble." The Outlander sheepishly said.

"Oh?" Raven and Maddie got curious, wanting to hear more.

"I held a sword before, but I never really fought anyone other than gangs and muggers in self defense." Christian said as he was more use to katana's than a magical game themed broadsword, not to mention he never fought something like last night. Battling a giant bird monster as well the second round fighting against minions and an evil persona witch coming from the nicest and sweetest person he met from yesterday and today. "I wasn't thinking clearly, just charged in and head on…and slashing fruit men…" he murmured the last word in hopes they did not hear him.

Both Raven and Maddie paused as they stare at the waiter. It was a long thought to process of him… using a large kitchen knife…attacking fruit-men…The Everafterian and Wonderlandian burst into a loud and hearty laugh and cackle, unable to stop as the image continues to repeat over and over again.

Chris blushes to not only hear such beautiful sounds of laughter coming from Raven and Maddie, while also slightly embarrassed. "H-hey, come on!" he protests, but no avail for the girls to continue to laugh.

Maddie cackles with glee and humor as she leans back on her chair and holds her stomach. "Fear the fruit invaders!" The wonderlandian laughs harders, just to lean back a little to have her chair balanced on its hind legs and Maddie's legs flail in the air. "The Bananas are coming!"

"My-hehehe- my Knight in –stifles- blue shining armor," Raven tries to contain her laughter, "Slayer of fruit!" she could not hold it and lets out her bursting laugh.

""Hey come on, cut me some slack here!" Chris protests with a slight whine… but all he could see was Raven and Maddie laughing slightly harder than before. The outlander processed why though…until he caught on what he had said and face palms himself even more embarrassed. "I walked into that one. I wonder a fruit themed Kamen Rider didn't have to deal with this?"

-0-0-0-0- Meanwhile in an Alternative Kamen Rider Universe of Ever After High-0-0-0-0-

"Daring, this is getting out of hand." said the black short haired shaggy teen with brown eyes. Wearing a black shirt emblem with a green skull knight's helmet crossed with two red axes and decorated red feathers as well blue jeans and sneakers. "Whatever it is your thinking is that Apple is becoming unreasonab-"

"Silence you heathen!" The hundred layered blond teen prince shouts in a demanding voice. "You and your sister, Raven Queen, had caused a mass chaos and disorder!" he then pulls out a black rectangular with a sword attached to the side near an empty center. A Sengoku Driver belt with a blank indicator on the right side, "And I, Daring Charming," he points his free hand at points at the black haired teen before him, who is standing in front of the purple haired girl with dragon scales and feather wear known as Raven Queen. "Challenge you, Crow Queen, to a duel."

The scene is of Crow stood in front of Raven protectively while behind him are the Rebels of Ever After High. Daring Charming stood face to face in a few feet of distance from them with the Royals standing behind him. All of the two factions are surrounded by a circle of students watching the Prince of soon to be heroes fight the "evil" siblings after both refusing to sign The StoryBook of Legends" a few days ago.

Crow let out a light snort with an expression to contain his anger and held his oath to protect and support his sister Raven Queen. "And if I refuse?" He put two-and-two together, believing Daring had a proposition to unable to neglect a challenge. Crow is slightly concerned on how the prince got his hands on the Sengoku Driver, but his mind is set to fight for his sister and his friend's freedom to choose their own destiny.

"With the support of Headmaster Grimm, you and the rebels are to be forced to sign your destiny." Daring said and puts on the Driver, the indicator revealed the side helmet of a red knight. "Both refusing and losing this duel."

The son of the Evil Queen looks at Raven, nodding his head for her to understand to backup a little with her friends, Hunter Huntsman, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood, Melody Piper, and so on with the rebel students. "Fine then, don't blame me if I break that pretty face of yours." He said roughly as he pulls out his own Sengoku Driver, already printed on the indicator of a black samurai helmet and puts on the Driver on his waist like Daring. He then pulls out a padlock the size of his hand with a Black Orange in the center, a Lockseed. He presses a button with his thumb, allowing the padlock to release its restraint.

"_**Orange!"**_ A zipper circles above him, opening up a dimensional door as it descends a large metallic black orange fruit.

Daring smirks and took his right hand to reveal the same padlock like Crow had, only the fruit is a bunch of bananas and unlocks it. _**"Banana!"**_ a metallic banana appeared from the opened his own dimensional zipper.

Chris glances at Daring's Arm, taking a mental note to be cautious. He took in a fighting stance to have his right leg back, his left arm raised and forward with clench fist pointing at Daring while his right hand which held the lockseed over his chest. "Henshin!" he places his Yami Orange Lockseed into the center of his driver._** "Lock On!" **_Crow his right hand instinctively grabbed the sword lever, and twists for the blade to cut open the Lockseed. _**"Soiya!"**_ The black orange falls down lands for his head to be inside the object as it rests on his shoulder. As the fruit landed, the rest of his body began to be overlapped in a black suit with some grey patterns on his arms and legs. _**"Orange Arms: -." **_Inside the metallic black orange is Crow's head now concealed in a samurai like helmet with a black half visor and decorative crescent ornament on his forehead. The orange itself began to open up and folds itself on the Son of the Evil Queen's body, now locked and ready as additional army. _**"-Hanamichi on Stage!"**_ his right hand now held an Orange slice to act as his sword. "Armored Rider Mordred is here, your move." He taunts as he rests his sword weapon over his right shoulder, his other hand resting on the handle of his sheathed secondary sword at the ready.

Daring smirks with a haughty tone voice. "Black suits you for being evil." He twirls the lock with his fingers to show off. "Let a _real_ hero show you how it's done." He places his Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver. _**"Lock On!"**_ Trumpets fanfare in the background where Daring stood standing proudly with a raised right hand and clenches his fist. "Henshin!" the raised hand shoots down for the cutting edge. The metallic banana fruit fell just like Crow's and now Daring is armored in red suit with silver mail, armlets and shin guards._**"Come on!"**_

The rest of the crowd now stunned to see Daring's new look, however… the large banana for the head seemed to be more of the eye catcher than any to see the new transformation.

Dexter Daring stutters out of shock to break the silence, only, his words are not much of a complement to his brother and representative off all Royals. **"BANANA-BANA-BANANA!?"**

Daring heard the second Son of Prince Charming, only to respond in an uproar to correct his younger brother. "It's Baron now!" his head now armored in a slime knight's helmet. _**"Knight of the Spear~!"**_ The Banana then transformed into shoulder pads well extra upper body armor. In his right hand held a large banana like spear.

The crowd uproar with cheer, excited to see a fight to between the representatives of the two factions of Ever After High. Briar stood with her friends in the Royal side next to Apple White whom cheered for Daring. However, her eyes gazed upon Crow with worry in her eyes, silently praying to the ancestors to protect the Son of the Evil Queen.

Who will win?

Would it be the Noble and Handsome Daring Charming, representing for the Royals? Or Crow Queen, the Brutal Enforcer and Protector for the Rebels. Royal, Rebel, Rumble!

-0-0-0-0- Back to The World of Ever After High Dimension -0-0-0-0-

Chris continues to look at the humoring girls, unable to stop them, he was then joining them in their laugh fest. But the peaceful moment was ruined when the door burst opened. "Huh?" The new waiter, along with the Daughter of Evil, and the Daughter of the Hatter turned to the entrance to see Briar Beauty and Daring Charming. Both children of royalty slammed the door closed as they hustled left and right, picking up any furniture heavy enough to make a barricade on the front door. "Excuse me again." he walks to the two royals with a curious expression. "What are you two doin-," he then heard a roar and a huge thud from the other side of the heavily blocked door, causing Raven and Maddie to stand quickly from their seats in shock and slight fear. "What was that?"

"Blondie… Monster... Bear!" Daring wheezes to catch his breath.

Chris blinks, "Uh… what?"

Briar caught her breath first and began to explain the situation. "Something happened to Blondie and she flipped crown!" she screamed in fear, astonish, and excitement. A loud thud coming from the outside shook the barricade, causing the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty to jump to Chris's arms by surprise as the waiter himself instinctively caught her.

"Did Blondie transform into a giant creature?" Raven spoke up as she cautiously from the doorway with Maddie behind her.

"Pitch black as night with flaming yellow amber eyes?" The Hatter's daughter added her two gold coins.

Daring nods as he hides behind a table with an empty pot acting as a helmet. "How did you know?"

Raven looked hesitant and looks down with a sadden look, remembering what Maddie described to her of really being evil. "I… I once transformed something like her last night."

"What?" Briar jumps off of Chris's arms and walks up to the Daughter of Evil, "What was it like, how did you transform like that?"

Another thud caused everyone's attention to the barricade not holding as some of the furniture beginning to tumble to the ground. "Now's not a good time for a History lesson." Chris said and fishes out his Gamer Driver and the Gashat in hand, having the driver to his waist as the belt materialized and Kimewaza holder on the left side. "I'll handle this. Everyone, stand back." he said as the barricade began to fumble apart with another thud, while the daughters of the Evil Queen and the Hatter dragged the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty and took cover behind the counter table.

"You can't face that monster." Daring said cowardly. "You're not properly dressed in armor."

Chris sighs, cracking his neck to loosen the joints. "Well, time to change that." he raises the Taddle Quest Gashat and presses the button.

_**"TADDLE QUEST!"**_ The device shouted as the screen appeared behind him while medieval trumpets are played in the background and dozens of chest started flying in place.

Chris held it up over his chest, "Henshin." he said as he flips the Gashat and points it downwards, inserting it to the Gamer Driver.

_**"GASHAT!"**_ Character icons began to circle around him, touching the blue knight icon. _**"LET'S GAME! MECHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!"**_

The outlander began change into his level 1 form of being a Kamen Rider. The deformed Kamen Rider held the shield in left hand while his right hand rose to his chest, motioning with thumb and index finger adjusting an imaginary tie. "Kamen Rider Brave, at your service."

Briar, Daring, and Raven looked at him transform for the first time with a very surprised expression, however, Maddie giggles happily as she threw her arms in the air with excitement. "It's Hero Time!" but pauses and begins to ponder while tapping her finger to her chin. "Oh wait, that's Ben Tennyson's catch phrase." She exclaimed, letting out a cackle of care free joy, glee, or madness.

While transforming, Briar had forgotten she is still streaming the MirrorCast news through Ever After High.

-0-0-0-0-Ever After High-0-0-0-0-

"WHAT THE HEX DID HE TURN INTO!?"

"How is he going to fight that monster in that!?"

"He looks kind of cute."

Apple fell out of her seat when her sight of the Level 1 Kamen Rider Brave replaced the handsome waiter into something… adorable. This was her sight to see of her to be the Prince Charming she awaits for?

Darling watches the waiter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe transformed into something so large and bulky. However, admittedly he does look kind of cute in that form. The thought of Kamen Rider Brave's level 1 form as a life size teddy bear, hugging and snuggling Brave just to hear him squeak… HOCUS FOCUS! Darling controls her feelings as she continues to watch the MirrorCast to see the battle about to begin.

-0-0-0-0-Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe-0-0-0-0-

The barricade bursted opened to reveal the large shadow bear trying to get in, however, just to see Brave charging shield forward. The monster was sent flying and crashing with the KamenRider, separating from mid-flight as Brave lands on his feet while the beast crashes on its back as it rolls back on all fours with its yellow eyes locked to the hero.

"Ok, huge body mass means slower," Chris analyzes his opponent, using his game smarts to simulate the situation. "Strong arms, give or take tough hide." he outstretched his to summon his signature weapon.

_**"Gashacon Blade!"**_

Kamen Rider Brave closes his eyes and began to pray in thought, "_I pray to the game gods of Dark Souls, Monster Hunter, Bloodborne, World of Warcraft, Wildstar, Star Wars the Old Republic, and etc to all RPG fantasy and Sci-Fi games because there are like a billion of you to name out, give me strength!" _He opens his eyes and at the giant bear. Raven, Briar, Maddie and Daring watched from behind the windows inside of _Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe,_ watching Chris to take a stance with shield front and sword raised over his shoulder. _"Eh, the Spartan approach is also good." _"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kamen Rider Brave bull rushes towards the giant corrupt bear without thinking of a proper strategy with the famous quote from World of Warcraft in history. "JEEEEEEEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!"

-0-0-0-0- Ever After High -0-0-0-0-

"What did he say?"

"Who's Leeroy Jenkins?"

"Why on Ever After would he just yell like that?" Apple questions Brave. Even though she is watching a stream, she could not believe a hero would be so vulgar? Not to mention how improper he is dressed to be adorable to fight a giant monster like that. Maybe if she could talk to him, she might change his mind on how he fights.

-0-0-0-0- Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe -0-0-0-0-

While the sane students of Ever After High are stunned to hear such an odd… battlecry, Madeline Hatter humorously cackles for seeing the Rider having such madness in him. The Black Bear roars and accepts the invitation, charging forward once more with its giant paws ready to lacerate him. But the deformed rider saw it coming as he rolls to his right hand on his knee with his back turn, following with an outward slash to us the giant beast's own momentum to cut its side. It let out a howl of pain as its lumpish size rolls on its side and gets back out, now enraged with mists surrounds its body and charges again.

Daring, Briar, Maddie, and Raven got a better view as they watch from the window, watching the misshapen fighter taking on the big dark bear. The fight favors the small fighter as he rolls and attacks while ducking under the beast's oversized form.

"How is that even possible?" Daring said in pure disbelief. "How can he fight in such an atrocious armor?"

Madeline giggles with glee while in her hands is a bucket of popcorn. "It's not the armor, it is the wearer." she took a piece of popcorn and flings it perfectly in her own open mouth. "Besides, this isn't the fun part.

Briar looks at the daughter of the Hatter. "This isn't the fun part?" she questions with anticipation in her voice, but her attention is now on the popcorn bucket in the Wonderlandian's hands. "... Can I have some?" Maddie angles the bucket for Briar to take a handful for herself.

"Maddie said this is the part where he is in level one … I think …" Raven vouches for her friend and watches the fight, now gaining more information that she needed from last night's incident.

Chris bobs left and right to avoid the crushing claws, he jumps with a somersault to avoid its jaws while slashing a chest located below him. The container cut opened to reveal a red coin with a picture of a figure flexing its arm as it then absorbs to the Kamen Rider when he lands.

_**"MUSCLE UP!"**_

Kamen Rider Brave reels back his left arm while the dark bear rushes forward with both paws to crush him, but the shield arm delivered an uppercut with the force of ten dragons is delivered upon the black beast's belly. The corrupted bear yelps in pain as it was sent flying a few meters into the air.

"Take this!" Chris roars and threw his sword at the beast, hitting the mark upon forward as it exploded. When the smoke cleared to reveal Blondie Lockes herself falling from the sky, the outlander got to position and caught her in his pudgy arms. The eyes look down upon the blonde reporter, but something odd is that her state of physical form is fading in and out like last night. "Just like Raven?" he then hears a familiar sound and turns to see the shadows forming. He then hurries off to the tea shoppe to see Raven opening the doors. "Take care of her, and make sure everyone stays inside."

Raven got Blondie in her arms with Maddie to help her. "Are you going to be ok?" Raven asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me," Chris said and turns to the shadows that began to take form of the true negative form. "You and everyone else stay inside, I'll take care of it before things go really south." he said and walks towards several meters and waits. Raven could only watch Chris turn around to face the coming darkness, but a short time, Chris was replaced from his deformed Level 1 form into a black armored knight with decorated horns and scales with a tattered cape. A blush decorated over her cheeks, but quickly turned to the tea shop and hid with Maddie and Briar with Blondie safe in her arms.

The shadow form began to take true form as it began to take on a human form. The form is a near exact image of Blondie, only she has what appears to be in some armored form. Her skin is darkish gray along with her blonde hair is dark platinum. Her clothes are heavily armored with large gauntlets with large claw per finger.

Briar, Daring and Raven looked at shocked to see the shadows' next form. "Who is that?"

Maddie could only smile while holding a bag of popcorn and munches one. "The darkness comes out, but the light will fade out."

Blondie groans as she began to fade a little more. "That's Blondie's negative side, just like me?" Raven said as she watches, now aware of her incident as well. "Maddie said the longer the dark form is here, our friend will soon cease to exist," she looked pale and looks back at the fight. "He can do it, he'll save her."

-0-0-0-0-

Kamen Rider Brave looked at Nega-Blondie's form with calculation and caution, not knowing his opponent can or could do at the time. However, the Nega form let out a chuckle and cracks her metal claws. The shadows grew and expand in the area around her, there rising are shadow minions similar to Nega Raven's from the other night. However, they look different as their bodies are humanoid, they wear bearskin hoods and caps as well in their hands either claws, spears, or hand axes, ready to slash and lacerate anything in their path.

"Finally, out to the real world," she said and cracks her neck, "Now I can raid all the rich filled homes."

"You sound more of a dragon than a bear," Brave questions the bear themed raider as he places his right hand on the Gamer Driver's lever. "Let's even the playing field." he then opens it.

_**"GACHAN!"**_ Brave was soon levitates as he is surrounded by doors to different realms. _**"LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!"**_ Brave's deformed body burst opened to reveal him in Level 2 form.

-0-0-0-0- Ever After High -0-0-0-0-

The entire girl's dormitory squealed with awe and delight just to the Brave's grand transformation, most of them took the time to screenshot and take pictures with their devices to make sure the memory will never fade, but the battle is yet to come.

Apple's face began to blush a storm, what she had saw the adorable form into something which matches into a…HERO! The thought of Chris being her prince has then become set in stone. "A little brush up of talent, maybe teach him how to be a proper knight…oh he will definitely be my real prince." She cooed and replays the image in her head to see the knight in blue armor waking the Daughter of Snow White with a kiss after removing his helmet.

-0-0-0-0- Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe -0-0-0-0-

Chris's hand shield now attached to his arm and his right hand rose to catch the falling sword with ease. The Kamen Rider tests the weight and twirls it once in his hand. "I'll change Blondie's fate, this I swear!" Christian made his promise, to ensure he would save an innocent life… even to sacrifice his own existence.

"GET HIM!" The corrupted Blondie Lockes orders her shadow created henchmen. The dark shadow creations roared in response and charge at the Kamen Rider while armed to serve their corrupted master.

Chris quickly analyzes the number of enemies, seeing the familiar scenes of _Kingdom Hearts_,_ For Honor_, and _Legend of Zelda_ in his video game experience as well from last night's attack from Raven's corruption. "Alright." he paces forward and picking up speed to meet the attackers, "Round 2!"

The leading shadow raider was about to strike with an overhead chop with its large axe, but proven a bigger weapon is ineffective against a mid broadsword. Kamen Rider Brave quickly side stepped with his _Gashacon Blade_ slicing the abdomen, instantly vaporizing the shadow minion. Christian bobs and weaves, trying his best to avoid the axes and spears from the minions of darkness while slashing and blocking to diminish the numbers. Outnumbered yes, however, but not outclassed against these kind creatures. Chris continues to battle against the minions, rolling to the least grouped up minions. Tapping the B button on the _Gashacon Blade_, allowing the bladed edge to glow bright blue with charged up energy. "Take this!" Kamen Rider Brave swung his sword across a wide area, creating a small energy arc which sliced through a few of Nega-Blondie's grunts. "Come on!" Chris repeats to press the B button now three times to slash in another wide arch to clear more grunts with a stronger attack. "One more!" the Kamen Rider flips the sword to have it in a reverse grip with the button pad facing him. He quickly taps the B button five times to hear a hum of energy building inside the blade of his sword. "All! DELETE" He stabs the sword to the ground, creating a shockwave around him to send a majority of the Shadow grunts flying. The ones further away from Kamen Rider Brave stumble back while shielding their "eyes" from the blinding light. The Persona of Blondie Lockes shoved her way past grunts with no remorse while also purposely stepping on her downed shadow subordinate. Looking at her opponent to see Chris pulling his sword from the ground and stares back at the dark being.

While inside the Teashop, the spectators of Raven, Madeleine, Briar, Blonde, and Daring watched as Kamen Rider Brave fought off the minions.

Chris flexes his left hand and flurries the sword at a stand by stance. "Come at me!" he taunts for this persona would take the bait.

Nega-Blondie roars and dashes upon the hero with claws out to rip him apart, but claws meet sword and shield as they began to circle each other while parrying each other's attacks. Chris strikes with his sword but was then grabbed by her metal fingers, and was about to be strike with her other claw. The Kamen Rider lets go of the sword, widening his stance, both hands quickly grabbed Nega-Blondie's arm, and twists his body around to shoulder throw her off to slam at the buildings wall while she groan in pain to let go of his sword.

Chris quickly caught his sword and looks at his opponent as he steps back, seeing Nega-Blondie burst out of the wall and on her feet, now she is mad. "RRAAAAGH!" Nega-Blondie roars as her claws are now clenched to look like fists, dashing forward faster than Brave could see in front of her.

Brave quickly moved his shield arm to his chest, meeting with dark metal knuckles which sent him flying through a concrete wall and slides the entrance of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. "Ugh...The knuckles of corruption cut deep." Chris groans as he sees his health bar gotten to 75%. He gets up to see at Nega-Blondie cracking her giant metal knuckles, looking down to his sword and back at her once more, he now has a plan. He drops the sword, allowing the weapon to stick to the ground. "Alright," he raised both his hands up in open palm and widens his stance into some kind of guard position. Chris's body turned for his left side to be forward with an open palm and his right as if reserved. "Let's play it your way."

-0-0-0-0-

Briar still having the MirrorPad streaming to Ever After High, but her look is amazement and confused looking at Brave's stance. "What is he doing?"

"He's fighting a villain with bare hands?" Daring shocked with eyes widen with disbelief. "He's going to die."

"The knight is too heavy to dance, but the dance is true when the gloves are off." Maddie said with no sense in riddlish.

Both Briar and Daring looked at the Wonderlandian and towards Raven, hoping to get some translation.

"He's more proficient in hand to hand combat, with sword fighting his second." Raven explained, but she then looks down at Blondie, groaning as her body fades in and out from existence. The Daughter of Evil turned her attention back to the fight after seeing Kamen Rider Brave circling with the Negative form of Blondie Lockes, waiting for one another to make the first move. "He'll save Blondie, I know it."

-0-0-0-0-

Nega-Blondie roars once more and charges with her left fist at the ready, but when she was about to land a punch on the Kamen Rider, Chris's right arm shot out and deflects the attack outwards.

"Wha-!" Nega-Blondie was about to finish her dismay, only to feel a blow to her ribs by Brave's left fist. The persona grew angry and tried to attack him once more with her large claws. But the Kamen Rider ducked and weaves under the large fists, feeling a light graze sparking over his helmet, delivering another punch to Nega-Blondie's left rib to cause her to groan and back off. She growls and anger boils as her yellow irises started to lit like candle flames. "HOLD STILL!" She roars and charges at the Kamen Rider once more.

"No thanks!" Chris responds, leaning and stepping back to avoid the punches while deflecting each close blow. "I prefer-!" When Nega-Blondie delivers another punch, Kamen Rider Brave quickly ducks this time and grabs the large metal arm. "-to LIVE!" He then tosses her down to the ground as much as he could, causing her to cringe in pain. He walks a few paces away after turning his back on the dark persona, taking out his Gashat from his driver.

_**"GATCHON!"**_

"This ends now." He inserts it on the device on his left waist and presses the button on the side of the device.

_**"GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!"**_

Nega-Blondie staggers to get up, but her vision blurs all over the place until it focused enough see Kamen Rider Brave's back. Chris's right leg began to charge with blue colorful energy, raising his left hand to the Kimewaza device and presses the button once more.

_**"TADDLE! CRITICAL STRIKE!"**_

Kamen Rider Brave hops in place before jumping to the air in a back flip, until he is angles himself to see the dark clone of Blondie Lockes. The dark persona tries to get away, but soon found herself without anymore strength to move. Chris then thrusts his energy built right leg and launches himself at her, a large aura surrounds the Rider in an image of a large sword and crushes upon the unnatural shadow being. The Kamen Rider lands below the explosion and the screen of his icon is shown.

_**"GAME CLEAR!"**_

"Yay!" Maddie cheered as Raven smiles while witnessing Brave's abilities and actions saved a life. As Blondie returns to her physical form, however, still feeling weak as she is still unconscious.

Briar cheered as she did not know that the students in Ever After High cheered as well for a heroic victory. However, Daring felt a hint of praise that Blondie is safe, but jealousy is formed for Chris to have more of a spotlight than he does.

"Whelp, that's that." he said and puts his Gashat back on the driver, but before his hand could reach for the lever, he saw the area pulsing with new rust colored energy as some of the chests turn greyscale. He turns to see a Level 1 form, identical to Brave's but in mahogany red, the eyes are slits instead of circular, and wears a tattered brown cloak which covers most of his upper above the driver. But what got Chris pondering was that he has a Gamer Driver, similar to his. "What the hex?" he said, grabbing his sword in hand at the ready.

"Who is that?" Briar asked in confusion as she is sure she is not seeing double.

Maddie pales and with her excitement now drained. "Not good."

The red Kamen Rider reveals his left hand hovering over his driver, flicking his pudgy fingers to flip the lever door open, leveling up to Level 2.

_**"GACHAN! LEVEL UP!"**_ The announcement shouted as a 'rusty' screen appeared and moves through the rider. _**"TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADD~LE QUEST~!"**_

The Rider's Level 1 form was discarded as his Level 2 form was shown. It was like looking at a mirror but at a darker alternative version. His armor and circuits are mahogany red as he still wears the tattered brown cloak, but what is different from Brave is he lacks the left attached shield.

"Who are you?" Brave wanting an answer, but the red mirrored Rider stood motionless, until a flick of a wrist to materialize a sword in hand. Chris immediately recognize that sword, it was the first sword he used last night when facing against Raven's evil double. "What the he-?" before he could finished, the mahogany red Rider said nothing as he rushed his blue counterpart. Chris was forced into defense, raising his shield arm to block the blow, but he can feel the full force through his arm as he's knocked back.

The enemy Rider slides the blade across his left arm and charges forward again, this time going fast enough to be a blur of color.

Chris reacted fast enough to block and parry several slashes with his sword, but to hear metal chipping and cutting from his sword. He growls and goes on the offensive to test his dark opponent's strength, but the result is that the red rider is stronger, faster, and far more skilled at wielding a sword.

Kamen Rider Brave blocks with his shield arm as sparks fly. The moment the blade reaches the end of his guard, Chris delivers a quick shield bash at the chin to disarm and disorientate his foe, attempting to stab him straight to the chest to end this as fast as possible. But the red Rider's left hand immediately lifts his left hand over to his chest, creating some kind of small magic circle made of dark purple light. The tip of the sword strikes at the magic circle, only to be stopped as if it was a barrier made of solid steel. "What-!" Chris's eyes widened and soon found himself in cringing pain as the red Rider's right hand shot forward to unleash a stream of lightning. The blue Kamen Rider was hurled from where he stood and was slammed to the walls of the tea shoppe.

"Chris!" Raven cries out, handing Blondie over to Maddie and rushes to open the front door and tries to help him up.

Chris's shakes his head to get his vision and mind back on track, but felt gentle hands on his arm in attempt to help him stand. He then sees the red Rider walking towards him with electricity in one hand, and a recently ignited flame at the other. It was then until both elements were canceled, flicking his hands once more to draw out not one… but _two_ swords. Chris quickly stands up and places his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Get back inside!" he raises his voice in fear, not just he is afraid of his coming fate, but his fear to watch his friends getting hurt.

"But-"

"I'll be fine, just stay inside where it is safe." Kamen Rider Brave assures his new friend, not wanting her to get caught in this fight. Raven nods and slowly walked back inside, only to watch from the windowed front door to watch watching Chris to walk towards the dark Rider who seems to have an agenda with him. She watches in fear to see her friend go like this, the Daughter of Evil could only pray to the ancestors for some miracle to end this. Without Chris to leave her life.

"So," The Kamen Rider spoke up to the red copycat, grinding his sword against his shield to sharpen the whatever edge he has left. "Are you going to tell me who you are before our final clash?"

The red Rider stops his advance, now a couple of yards away from his blue opposite. He rests his left sword on his cloaked shoulder and let out a light snort. "Kamen Rider Graves." he introduces in a distorted voice for his identity to be silent. "I am your path to death."

Chris narrows his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm self before the storm is about to unleash. "Kamen Rider Brave." he returns the response, taking his last stance with shield first and sword back. "I would rather change how I'll end."

Graves lifts his rested sword and takes his stance with both weapons raised. "So be it."

Both stared down at one another as a faucet leaks droplets of water to a puddle. The full moon rising from the building and the clouds shifting with the atmospheric change of weather.

A drop is made to the puddle.

Both Riders charge at one another.

-0-0-0-0-

At the rooftops looks down upon the tea shop, the black and green circuit Kamen Rider with large thick upper armor and the helmet is a crown. The driver the Kamen Rider wears is a light blue with a green chain blade at one side and a blaster at the other with two buttons between a screen.

"...So..." The figure stood where he is and kneels, observing the duel between Kamen Riders Brave and Graves. "... It begins…"

-0-0-0-0-

Shield met sword, and blade clashes steel as the two Riders of red and blue block, attack, parry, advance, dodge at each other's throats. To many eyes, this looked to be an even match, but in reality, one is playing, the other is just his toy. Brave did his best to press his advance, but he could not budge his opponent back. The blue rider did figure out that Graves's swords are not as durable as he believes when he broke about two or three of his swords. But the red Rider has been materializing more swords than Brave could destroy. With one last clash to break another sword, both riders leapt away a good distance from one another. Graves stayed on guard, still armed in his right hand, while his left sword is broken and he stares at Brave. His blue version breathed heavily as he stares at his opposite, his shield is lucky to stay true as an impervious piece of armor, but he could feel each blow with full force across his forearm. Chris's own sword however, began to show wear and tear, the edges began to break. This may be his last stand.

"Impressive." Graves said playfully, tossing his broken sword away. "But not impressive enough to give me a challenge." he creates another sword, allowing the two handles lock together to create a double-edged sword.

_**"GATCHON!"**_

"This is how, you will end." Graves pulls out his Gashat and loads his Gashat into the slot holder on his belt and presses the activation button. _**"GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!"**_ The blades begins to charge with red-ish energy furiously.

Chris sees the final attack coming and does the same, but loads it into his Sword. _**"KIMEWAZA!"**_ The blade radiates with blue energy, even if the edge is damaged, it will still cut.

_**"TADDLE! CRITICAL STRIKE!/FINISH!"**_

Daring could no longer hide as he went out of his hiding spot, his own sword raised and charges at the Dark Rider. "I will not have you keep the spotlight, have at thee!"

The dark rider's eyes gaze at Daring, making the prince freeze in fear to see those menacing red eyes. His the new target and charges to attack the prince. Chris turns to see Daring charging at the red Rider without thinking, if he could not save him, he will regret not saving a life.

"Dumb Axe!"

Kamen Rider Brave intervenes and dashes between Daring and the Dark Rider, having his near broken sword clash steel against steel as the shockwave explodes around them. Daring was sent flying back to the wall entrance of the Tea Shoppe.

The Kamen Riders stood their ground as their weapons spark against one another. However, the blade of Graves began to dig into the sword belonging to Brave, searing it down to the middle. Chris stood his ground, attempting to push his _Gashacon Blade_ forward, hoping to make a last hit if he were not to survive this encounter… But Graves leans his head forward between the crossed locked blades, it was difficult to hear what the red dark rider is saying, but Brave's eyes widened, and his grip loosen.

The Dark Rider took this opportunity, utilizing his second edge to disarm Brave while at it slicing the sword in half. He was about to finish the stumbling blue Kamen Rider off, that is until a glimmer of lit caught his red eyes to instinctively disappear like teleportation. There he once stood took place a large beam of energy shot to the ground to cause an explosion. Kamen Rider Graves reappear a few meters from the explosion, only to have the right side of his body slightly singed and grazed from the attack, as Kamen Rider Brave flew back from the explosion, rolling on the ground as he was forced out of his armored form.

_**GASHUN!**_

Chris groans as he is in pain as he lays on his back, his uniform slightly tattered along with a bruise mark on his right cheek. Disoriented, hears nothing but a loud ring and seeing triple, looking at the red armored rider walking towards him. The Rider of blue sees his _Gashacon Blade_ nearly in arms length, or what is left of it as it is now cut in half, he grabs the handle of his broken sword, eyeing the Kamen Rider Graves if he is advancing or not. But Chris's fears grew worse when he sees a familiar purple haired girl standing in between him and the red Rider, with weak purple flames igniting in her raised hands.

"You stay away from him!" Raven roars in fear, not sure what she was doing, her mind raising alarms, she wants to protect her friend.

"Raven get ba-!" Chris tries to get up to shield her, only to stop for what had caught his eye to see a mysterious green Kamen Rider whom appeared from nowhere, standing next to Raven Queen with his left hand gently grasping her wrist as the other is equipped an estranged weapon with the double barrels pointing at Grave, the same device which was once latched onto his belt.

-0-0-0-0- Ever After High -0-0-0-0-

Apple watches as her suppose blue shining knight was slashed away by the red Rider, her mind boggling as she wanted to rush to the Tea Shoppe and stop this madness as soon as possible. However, she then sees her suppose villian in her destiny, standing in between of the red and blue. "Raven!" she screams in worry… what is stopping her from rushing to the door when the Mirrortop reveals another Rider in green thicker armor, stopped the fight with his presence.

-0-0-0-0- Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shopper -0-0-0-0-

The Daughter of Evil grew even more scared when her wrist is caught and turned to the green Rider, at first she thought he was going to hurt her. However, he did nothing as he let go of her wrist, gently pushing her hands down without looking away from Kamen Rider Graves. The purple fireballs Raven created extinguished when the newly arrived Kamen Rider gently pushes her hand down to ease her guard, watching him walk between her and Chris against Kamen Rider Graves.

The red Rider in the cloak was about to raise his weapon, but saw in no position to continue fighting. "Until next time." he said and disappears again.

The green Kamen Rider pauses for the moment to make sure of Graves did leave, after confirmation, he puts the estranged device to attach itself to his belt. His attention turned to Raven gently helping Chris up, the new rider's gaze down to see the broken sword. The rider of Blue looks at the green crown Rider with curiosity and caution, but to Raven and back at his savior. "Thank you," he said gratefully, put a part of him wanted answers and said. "Can I get your name?"

The green Rider said nothing and eyes at Daring who seems to have , instead, his hands raised to his belt and presses the A and B button at the same time.

"_**PAUSE!"**_

In a blink of an eye, the green warrior disappears out of sight and out of mind.

Chris blinks at the spot where the green Rider had once stood but disappeared, he turns to Raven with a worried look in his face. "Are you ok?"

Raven let out a small smile with a light blushes dressing her cheeks, looking down with her eyes gazing up to his brown eyes. "Yeah," she spoke up. "I guess you're not the only one in need of saving hero." she teases her waiter friend.

The blue Kamen Rider blinks and was about to speak, but hears a groan which makes him turn to see Daring recovering from being blasted away from the earlier attacks. He turns back to look at Raven with a smile. "Excuse me for a moment." he walks around Raven and marches towards Daring with anger had masked over his gentle nature.

"What happened?" Daring groans as he got up, looking around his surroundings as his vision stopped seeing triple when he spots Chris walking to him with his broken _Gashacon Blade_ in hand. "Did I scare the red villain and sa-?" he was stopped when Chris's left hand grabbed the prince's collar, pulling him to see eye to eye.

"Don't **ever**. Do, that, **again**." Chris's good mood went heavily dark. Saying no more to the prince, letting go of the prince with a light push and walks to the doors of the tea shoppe.

Raven lays Blondie near Briar, for she will tend to her reporter friend. Maddie walks out of the Tea Shoppe and jumps into Chris's arms, just before the waiter drops his sword in order to catch her in a bridal style.

The daughter of the Hatter giggles with glee and joy. "The knight in true blue saves the day, but red was paved over by green who overstayed."

Chris processed on what she said, but Raven places her hand on her shoulder. "She's glad you're alright."

"Oh." Chris now gets it, lets out a heartwarming smile, putting Maddie down to hop on her feet and grabs his sword. "Most importantly," he turns to Raven, "no one else got hurt."

Raven sighs with a slight blush and smile, but she looked to where the red Rider once stood. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know," Chris said, making a mental note to be weary of him. "But for all I know, he's bad writing to the pages."

"But your sword," Maddie's voice filled with concern as the Wonderlandian points at the edge chipped and cracked frame. "Will the dragon sing the same words?"

Chris looks at his sword and shrugs. "So long it cuts, I'll use it to the end." he said and lets it disappear to the inventory of his Gamer Driver. Looking to see Blondie waking up with a slight headache, "You ok?"

"I think so?" Blondie said rubbing her head, remembering and looked at the damage on the streets. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, well, you hurt me mostly," Chris admits it. "But it was worth it saving your life." Blondie blushes and looks down.

"I-I'm sorry." The blonde news reporter said.

"Meh, water under the bridge." the waiter said as he pats his hands together. "It was not your fault…" he then ponders, what was it that caused Blondie to go crazy… was it the same dark shadow like mist that took over Raven? But his train of thought was cut off when a light tap on his shoulder turns to see Briar, still holding the MirrorPad and still streaming.

"Um," Briar catches the outlander and the other girls' attention. "I… hope you didn't mind me streaming your fight?" she said sheepishly with a blush on her face while holding her MirrorPad.

Chris looks at the device in her hands and shrugs. "So long as everyone knows the dangers," he said and looks at Blondie. "So, you still want an interview, I might find time?"

"No thanks," Blondie said with a groans, still rubbing her head. "Maybe another time would be the best choice?"

"Sounds good to me," The waiter nods, it had been a rough night, but it is worth it to protect lives.

"Hey, so long as we're here, why not join us?" Raven asked Briar and Blondie.

Both royals looked at her with curiosity, a daughter of evil but so nice and gentle? Briar broke the silence first to ask Raven. "Are you sure? We kind of ruined it?" Blondie remembers her rude entrance, sheepishly rubs her arm with a sad look.

Maddie appears between Briar and Blondie and pulls them in a hug. "The more the merrier for the knight in blue breaks all barriers."

Chris chuckles and adjusts his tie, his uniformed may be tarnished, but he will get them replace later. "Alright," he said and opens the doors of the Tea Shoppe. "Take your seats. I'll have a fresh pot of tea in a spell." As Raven and Maddie smiled, they walked in first, but Briar and Blondie are still outside. "Are you two coming in?"

Blondie looks at Briar, then back at Chris. "In a paragraph, we need to take care of something first." Chris nods with a smile and closes the door, and Briar angles the MirrorPad up to Blondie with a fresh microphone. "Well fairytale students, tonight I decided not to interview the hotty in Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, but I'll get a chance, another time. Goodnight."

-0-0-0-0- Ever After High -0-0-0-0-

Apple pouted when Blondie is ending tonight's stream. "Oh, but I want to see more of Brave." she said with disappointment, however, she looked at the clock and the night is still young at to say 8:09. "Hm, maybe another time, Raven seems to like him, I'll talk to Headmaster Grimm to see if I can get him in the school as the Prince Charming." Her plan seems flawless, an ideal image of the blue knight to save her from the cursed apple she ate. "Oh I can't wait to tell Raven tomorrow." she closes the Stream window, "Now, back to studying."

-0-0-0-0- Haberdashery Teashoppe -0-0-0-0-

Briar stops streaming and looks at Blondie with a thumb up, confirming the streaming had ended. "Are you sure you wanted that?"

Blondie shrugs with a smile. "After what happened earlier," she said and puts away her microphone. "Besides, we got a chance for relaxing tea with him!"

The girls squeal and entered the shop, not noticing where Daring is at the time being. The Prince growls as he walks back to Ever After High, hoping to regain his reputation from that lowly waiter.

-0-0-0-0- Later That Night -0-0-0-0-

As Chris waves to Raven, Maddie, Briar, and Blondie goodnight, he closes the glass door and locks as he watches them off. After cleaning up in the shop floor, he sighs and heads to his room and quickly changes out to some work out shorts and t-shirt he borrowed from Charlie Hatter. Thankfully these are the kind of clothing that are the easiest on the eyes other than extreme colorations. He went to the roof of the building, making sure it is unlocked, he grabbed a nearby pipe and held it like a sword in both hands. He took several practice swings, along with some horizontal slashes, he had gotten rusty over the years. But that is not what is bothering him.

It was something that red Rider had said.

_-0-0-0-0- Flashback -0-0-0-0-_

_The Kamen Riders stood their ground as their weapons spark against one another. However, the blade of Graves began to dig into the sword belonging to Brave, searing it down to the middle. Chris stood his ground, attempting to push his Gashacon Blade forward, hoping to make a last hit if he were not to survive this encounter… But Graves leans his head forward between the crossed locked blades, it was difficult to hear what the red dark rider is saying, but Brave's eyes widened, and his grip loosen. _

"_Welcome home."_

_-0-0-0-0- Now -0-0-0-0-_

"Welcome home?" Chris began to question himself, what did that red Rider mean? Was his real home Earth… or was it here in Book End?

**Thank you for your time and patience in reading this new rework, yes I had to make a some changes if you figured, if you haven't then I'll explain.**

**I had some help with another writer who is one of the reviews which caught my eye and asked to help me. The author spoke riddlish, enough said. Give a round of applause to LegionnaireBlase, a fan and a good Co-Writer and Editor along with ideal person and artist Artzilla406**

**I've added in a backstory which I forgot last chapter.**

**A better plot from beginning to end and a mix on the go.**

**Since Hiiro from the Canon of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid learned and turned scalpel surgery into swords, so I did the same thing but with Video Games, basic kenjutsu(swordsmanship), RPG and Fighting games, martial arts and Chef Knife skills. I've also added in a minor military family background from his father side as well the travels he's been through in killing time instead of doing nothing.**

"**ALL DELETE!" was from Omegamon, aka, Omnimon's attack from Digimon.**

**This Story will be put on Hiatus while I am working on another story project before I forget. Or I'll get around it by multitasking or steering myself back here time to time. Trust me, the rewrites are taxing to my aching head. Either it takes months, or even a year or so, I have no deadline. I write because it is fun to share a piece of my mind and thoughts to put 2 and 2 together into a good story.**

**The scene of Ever After High and Kamen Rider Gaim is one of the ideas I had back then, but there is already a Gaim crossover with Ever After High, so I'm spilling my thoughts in my version of Gaim. I have personal rules and thoughts to keep almost equivalent and enjoyable for everyone.**

**Now before I end this chapter, I'm going to put up a teaser trailer for whatever is cooking up my brain during the rewrites. I'll juggle left and right, here and there. I'm a writer, an amateur at best or even greater. We all are great**

A human teen looks out the window as his parents drove the van to New Salem's monster borders, he turns to his Human mother who is in the driver seat, and his Minotaur step father pointing out directions to their new home.

"Here we are everyone, our new home!" The Minotaur unlocks the door to the families new home, earning a heart warming laughter as they began to unpack.

A Werewolf girl looks to see her parents meeting with the new Neighbors. "Um… who are they?"

"I'm Christian Bounds, Chris for short."

"Pfft, whatever." Clawdeen waves off and walks away, disregarding him due to him being Human.

An android attacks the town of New Salem, destroying the cars and buildings to cause explosion and increase the rate of chaos and histeria. Everyone is slowing down but the android and targets Clawdeen. But was stopped by a black and red car themed armored man.

"You, are coming along for a ride."

"No, don't!" the belt in the human's hands said out loud in panic fear, hoping this young man would listen. "Your body won't be able to hand the transformation!" it was soon swung around and comes to his waist.

Chris fastens the belt and the wrist device. "I don't care! I was helpless during the first attack," he said and the talking belt and looks at black and red armored man outnumbered by multiple Androids. "I refuse to let anyone else important to me die!" He flips the red car into a shift-like form and inserts it into the wrist device, twisting the ignition key on the belt to have the upbeat standby noise. His left arm lifted up and said, "HENSHIN!" his right hand grabs the car, pulling it forward and back like a drive stick.

"_DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!_

**Review of your likes, I want your words of compliments!**


	3. The Knight and the Dragon

**I do not own the Kamen Riders nor Ever After High, I love the work And I love working with it.**

**I put up this Reboot was because I needed a fresh critique and opinion.**

**I know what you guys are going to say, yes I am Alive, I get it, I forgot to mention to anyone I was hiatus due to writers block… and over stuffed cabinets of ideas. Anyways, another rewrite for the series so thank you for your patience. **

**Give thanks to my Co-Writers and friends, Artzilla406 and LegionnaireBlaze.**

-0-0-0-0-

_Male Narrator: That last chapter was amazing!_

_Brooke Paige: Not to mention that Graves, what is his deal? I can't believe Chris sacrificed his sword just to save Daring. Not to mention that figure is-_

_Female Narrator: Brooke, no spoilers! The Writer is very strict on keeping everyone guessing, even on his strict schedules, he is dedicated to his work._

_Brooke Paige: Sorry mom, but he just made it so exciting and fun!_

_Male Narrator: You seem to like it my dear?_

_Female Narrator: I'm trying to find the real script while the Writer writes, he said he left the original copy around and he is having trouble finding it himself, all he has is a copy of the original. I can't fight what the Writer does, so I'm going to flow while doing what is suppose to be._

_Brooke Paige: There's an original copy? Why not use the copy?_

_Male Narrator: Well yes and no, the copy does of everything, but the properties are not matched up. Everyone knows you must use the Original to make the world go round._

_Female Narrator: We're wasting pages, now, back to the story!_

-0-0-0-0-

After the crazy night of battling a dark thieving bear and a red mysterious rider who nearly ended Brave's life but was saved by another rider who is also green, Chris wishes a little peace with his _wonderful_ job at the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. However, it was not so silent when there are one too many princesses in the shop as the tables are crowded and many wanted to see the waiter, either hoping to gain Chris's attention, asking him out, or simply put marry him.

Not his cup of tea… er… _yet_... as he paces left and right, delivering fresh hot refreshments for the customers from table to table. The Kamen Rider remembers most of the ups and downs… and downs and ups of the shop which defies all laws of physics, but the ground floor which is normal gravity. He jumps up the wall and skips to the ceiling, allowing _Wonder_ physics to apply for him to stick to the surface. Chris got his barings on the ceiling and starts to pour the teapot in hand on the filling cup for the waiting princess. He stops at just right amount of hot herbal liquid and uses the small silver serving tong in the other free hand and places a biscuit on the customers plate with a smile grewing on her face.

"Thank you very much Sir Brave." she said with fluttering eyes and a smile.

Chris felt flattered but slightly uncomfortable, his name tag says _Christian Davis_, however, his Kamen Rider name is Brave. "Please, Christian is fine." he said to look up and see Charlie waving for him. "Whoop got to go." he said and jumps from the ceiling and now on ground floor, smiling now that nothing bad happened to him in this shop. "Ha-ha! The student has stuck the land-." soon the tile he stood sprang like springboard, forcing him to fly near the counter and the tray of silverware flew and land next to the Hatter of the Shoppe perfectly without a drop. The waiter found himself landing next to the stools with a groan. "Darn it!"

Charlie chuckles as he pours his employee a cup of cool tea. "And the hero has much to learn." he chuckles as he puts the pot in his hat.

"What's the secret to this place?" The rider groans as he sets himself on the a stool as he looks at the half filled crowded. However, he remembers where he currently is and who he is talking to. "Oh right, nevermind."

"Oh you'll be _mad_ enough to master this place." Charlie chuckles pulling out a crumpet from his front pocket and munches on it with delight. "Have you talked with Blondie recently?"

"Yes sir, I called Maddie earlier, she's doing well." Chris pointed with his thumb to find an old analog landline phone. "Note to self, get a phone," However, the waiter sighs with slight depression. "Though, I feel guilty not to take her interview, that's how the mess started and here we are."

"But you're a hero," The owner said. "You changed her fate with your hands, you've made some knew allies as well."

Chris now concerned and looks down at his tea. "And new enemies." his mind ponders about the Dark Rider and the mysterious Green Rider, both of them are far more powerful than the Blue Rider. He only found the cover of the story, now the hard part is deciphering the many languages on each page within.

"Don't think like that," Charlie said. "Whoever or whatever that you faced was, he is no match for a kind hearted boy like you."

Chris looks up and to his boss with an inspired look. "Really?

"As true as the Red Queen is as nicer than you believed." The Hatter chuckles, already seeing his employee laughing a bit, but he believes him too. "Oh yes, today we are going to Ever After High to cater for Legacy Day's rehearsals." Chris could imagine seeing what this high school looks like, he could even see Maddie and Raven, plus extra protection if things go so wrong and he will be there to save them. "Now, off with you! We have customers to be MAD!" The Hatter got Madder for Charlie hold a Teapot with a singing stick as if it was dynamite. "HIKE!"

Chris dashes forward with a head start, seeing his owner threw the teapot like a football, just another day at the _wondrous_ office.

-0-0-0-0-

Out in the in the dark forests of Book End, a human teen boy walks down the rough terrain while wearing a grey shirt over a green long sleeve shirt as well a brown dragon scale vest as well wearing a black baggy pants and dragon scale boots. The boy also has black untamed shaggy hair and around his neck is a necklace literally decorated with dragon claws, scales, and teeth. He stops as soon as he sees the little town which is also close to Ever After High, letting out a grin which could show being entertained and intimidation. "Heh… hope there's someone strong," he said without hesitation. But his ears twitched as trees rustled and branches brake, making him turn to see a large savage beast looking at the human with dangerous eyes. The boy did not move or twitch, but lets out an feral, eager grin. "You'll be a good warm up." his eyes glow red and cracked his knuckles.

-0-0-0-0-

As the second day of school was about to begin, for Apple White, daughter of Snow White had begun digging into her locker for books for the needed upcoming class to start the morning. She smiles wondrously for Legacy Day is coming tomorrow and her Happily Ever After will come true really soon, but what else is on her mind was elsewhere for she could see the blue shining knight waking her sleep after being poisoned.

"Morning Apple." a familiar voice is heard, for the blonde princess sees her best friend Briar Beauty up as well with her backpack on her back. "Ready for class?"

"As ready to sign the Storybook of Legends." Apple said with confidence and closes her locker after acquiring her book. "I saw you in Blondie's MirrorCast, what were you doing in the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe?"

Briar eyes are with Apple while walking down the halls. "Daring and I volunteered to be Blondie's camera crew, so we could help interview Chris."

"The new rumored handsome waiter?" Apple said as she remembers what she saw in the MirrorCast, her cheeks flushed to remembering how Kamen Rider Brave fought that night. "What was all of that about?"

"At first Blondie barged in to try to get an interview of him, but he was busy until she saw Ravena and Maddie and began to bombard them with questions." Briar explains what happened last night.

"Raven?" Apple is now in full attention. "What was she doing there?"

"Maddie and Raven visited the shop to meet up with Chris, a recent new waiter," The daughter of sleeping beauty said. "It was supposed to be their night alone to talk until we barged in and ruined it."

Apple looked at her with eagerness. "Was Raven doing something evil, like thinking about poisoning me?"

Briar looks at her friend with a worried look. "Well… no not really."

Apple stops and looks at her. "What?"

"Let me finish," Briar said. "After Chris defeated Blondie's evil version, and whoever tried to finish him and Daring, Raven offered us to join them and we accepted it, next thing we knew we all chatted like good friends."

"Did she try to poison you or Blondie?" Apple raised her brow suspiciously.

Briar shakes her head. "Not really, no," she said. "Raven's been really happy since Chris is around her, like I never seen her this happy in ever after."

"Doesn't he know Raven Queen is the daughter of the _Evil Queen_?" Apple said it outloud, causing everyone within hearing range to runaway from the words "_Evil Queen"._

"He does," The Daughter of Sleeping Beauty said as both girls turn to their first class for Crownculus with Mr. Jack Be-Nimble. "He doesn't seem to mind about her mother's… reputation, oh he's so fearless." Briar went into a dream like state with swoon and awe. "Chris is so brave, and that's his Codename: Brave. He fought giant shadow beasts and held his own against a dark warrior, and he turns into this sweet, gentle waiter."

"Or maybe that's what Raven wants you to think." Apple said, but an idea popped into her mind. "Maybe he is under a spell, under mind control to serve as the next Evil Queen's personal bodyguard. ***Gasp* **Or maybe Raven was responsible for these shadow beasts."

"Not likel-."

"Oh, my destiny awaits, and my Prince Charming will be Kamen Rider Brave!"

That was when Mr. Jack Be-Nimble coughs to catch Apple's and Briar's attention. "If you are done squealing with delight, class is starting."

-0-0-0-0-

Back to the ever _wonderful_ tea shoppe, Charlie Hatter had already closed the store early to begin preparations for the Legacy Day rehearsals. Chris was helping with the heavier loads such as large sacks of flower, crates filled with tea pots and so on. However, after putting away the said items, his eyes started to see a holographic screen like box right before him. The text in the screen did seem familiar, but only in the RPG video games he played.

_Would You Like To See The Status Menu?_

"Status Menu?" The Blue Kamen Rider ponders, "The hex is…" he rereads the text box over and over again, trying to understand what is happening. "... Explain in detail…" he experiments the suppose text box, hoping to get some answers from this… weird floating sign.

_Status Menu Allows Gamers To Visualize Stats, Such As Health, Power, And So On._

"..." Chris's right eye twitched as anger and rage began to build within his very soul. "That would have been helpful when I transformed!" This would have helped him in the past, but it is all behind him now. Before he could touch the holographic screen, it soon starting to glitch and distorte before it disappears. "Huh?" he grabs his Gashat and presses the activation button, only to do nothing. "Hm… must be broken?" he inspects the very device, only to hear Charlie calling him. "I'll look at this another time." he pockets the device and gets back to work, hopefully this day will walk on the brightside… hopefully.

-0-0-0-0-

As the day went on in Ever After High, Raven and Maddie walks down the halls of their school, however, they have been getting some stares. Raven does not know and neither does Maddie, for the main assumption, Raven is still assumed evil, or Maddie had done something that would be normally _mad _enough to gain enough attention. Raven could hear the whispers behind her back, some were of her being "_evil", _the other would say Chris.

Today is the rehearsals of Legacy Day, and tomorrow will be the final enactment of Raven Queen taking up the role of the Evil Queen, such as her Mother was. To poison Apple White, a Prince Charming to wake up, and-.

"You don't need to get anything further than that mister Writer." Madeline Hatter spoke up to the Writer… wait what?

Excuse me? How'd you do that? I thought only the Narrators know of my presence?

"Nothing hides from me," Maddie cackles madly. "I'm Madeline Hatter!"

Oh right, I forgot even you can talk to me, just don't do anything that would ruin this. I'm trying everything in my power to write even in my current schedule.

"Oh sorry, please continue."

"Maddie," Raven looks at her friend in confusion after opening her locker. "Are you talking to the "_Narrators"_ again?" she asked her as she knows her friend a long time, she may not be aware of the fourth wall, but Maddie can and she is never wrong.

"No Raven, this is the-." ***cough*** Ixnay ***cough***. "Oh, sorry, yes it is the Narrator's." The Hatter quickly said, leaving the "_evil" _a little confused but shrugs.

"Right," Raven closes her locker after putting away her book. "Maddie, can I ask you something?"

"For the Head should be Tails, what worries is if which Tails is the right Trail?" Maddie spoke in riddlish.

"Right in the round tables." Raven fully understanding the Wonderlandians Riddlish words. "I just don't feel like it is right for me to sign the book."

"Well you're not your mother, well she is," Maddie stated. "But you are nothing like her. You are Raven Queen, the nicest princess I've met since I arrived to Book End from Wonderland."

Raven smiles at her friend, happy to have such a good friend like Maddie, never before she had left her side in a time of need. There are others like Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio, and Hunter Huntsman, son of the huntsman who wanted to look in a different direction. But now she needs to worry about the rehearsals for Legacy Day. "Do you think I'll be… "_evil"_ if I sign the book?"

Maddie shrugs her shoulders with her hands up. "Never thought of it," she said as both friends walks down the hall. "But you are way too nice to turn bad."

Raven chuckles a little with a smile. "I hope so."

"Oh, speaking of rehearsals." Maddie dashes in front of Raven while walking backwards. "Daddy and Chris are coming today to set up a catering station for Legacy Day."

Raven's cheeks flushed just as she remembers how gentle and grateful he is to her. Chris never cared if she would turn "_evil"_ nor cared who her mother is, he would always bring up a heart warming smile to her. If she and her friends or himself were threatened, there is a hidden protective beast ready to destroy anything in his path to set things straight.

Maddie giggles as she leans to her friend's face. "You _like~ _him?" she teased with her words singing.

Raven's face turned red. "No I don't!"

"Do too~!" Maddie runs away while cackling with the Daughter of Evil in hot pursuit.

"Get back here!"

As the two friends ran down the hall, a red hooded girl saw them passing by while digging into her locker, secretly having a picture of Brave's level 2 form on her locker door and closes it immediately. She adjusts her hood and leaves the scene.

-0-0-0-0-

The bell rang for school hours to end, the second year students began to meet up in the ceremonial wing which looks like to be a huge balcony for their rehearsals for Legacy Day to begin within an hour. It is large enough to hold all of the second year students, including a giant who is also a student which easily be recognized as the Giant from Jack and the Beanstalk. Chairs are all lined up to look upon a higher level staircase as there is a podium, but someone stood next to the podium, a mid-old aged man with a blue suit with grey and white hair, one could express him to be a strict and very single minded. That is Headmaster Milton Grimm.

However, upon the left side of the ceremonial seats, is a catering table made just for the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe to serve the students with regular beverages for today, and tomorrow will be serving hot and high quality tea. Chris is lifting up a heavy portable stove as it is now laid behind the table and is placed gently on the ground, the rider stood straight up as he cracks his shoulders.

"That should be it sir." Chris said as he looks at the Hatter, seeing his arms having in different direction in a blur of speed, folding napkins, placing tea cups, as well baking crumpets and small snacks for students to munch for today and prepare for tomorrow.

"Well done my boy," Charlie smiles looking up stops and brushes his… multiple hands? "Take the rest of the day off, I got the rest from here on out."

"Are you sure?"

"Does a Jabberwocky dance Samba?" He chuckles madly as his… many hands move at lightning speed once more.

Chris process of what his boss said, opening his mouth but shutting it for he has no answer. "Yes sir, I'll leave you to it." he said and waves him off as Charlie waves back. He was about to walk around to see the entire school, until he sees Raven and Maddie running out, the daughter of Evil chasing the Hatter to the ceremonial balcony.

Maddie runs around in hopes of using Chris as a pillar of defense. The daughter of evil tries to skid to a halt but the floor was not in her favor, for Raven could not stop and crashes to the waiter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. She waited for a timbering fall… but she only felt a soft cushion and strong arms around her body. The daughter of evil realizes where she currently is and looks up to see Chris who kept her from tumbling to the ground. But her pale face was fully redden as she also realizes she is also in his arms while her knees started to feel weak.

"Hey," Chris spoke out with a smile with a light blush in his cheeks. "Are you ok?"

Maddie giggles as her hands covers her mouth with her hands. Raven barely respond as she looks down with her head rested on his chest. "Y-yeah, I'm o-ok." she said shyly, hoping Chris did not see her flushed face. The Kamen Rider Brave smiles and let's go, for Raven's disappointment as she stood with her balance straightened. "So, are you and Mr. Hatter all set up here for tomorrow?" she said with all her worries forgotten for tomorrow.

Chris nods as he and Raven turn to see Maddie hugging her father from behind while still focusing on his work, they could see Charlie chuckling madly with happiness and joy doing his job as well being closer to his daughter. "Yep, just got finished up." he said and looks at Raven. "Now I have the whole day off, but I have to get back here in an hour for the rehearsals to start." He looks around Ever After High with great interest. "I was thinking of roaming around the school?"

Raven blushes and smiles and lightly pats her skirt down to straighten any wrinkles on her fabric as the outlander never notice her reaction. "I can show you around." she said with an offering and a hint of a demanding voice.

"Really?" Kamen Rider Brave looked excited but also worried. "But what about rehearsals?"

"I got an hour to chill," Raven smiles and takes his hand, causing him to blush a little. Personally, she wanted to be away from this place a little longer and her chance to be alone with him, a win-win situation for.. "Come on, we're burning pages." she pulls him into the school, giving him the grand tour of Ever After High.

-0-0-0-0-

Within one of the many rooms of the school of Ever After High, a special room which specifically trains heroes to save damsels and defeat villains. However, the room seems to be occupied as Daring Charming, son of Prince Charming, hacking and slashing any magical dummies who simulate as warriors. The angry prince is taking a breather after slicing the dummies when a voice was heard from behind Daring.

"You're exerting too much energy." Said a wise mid aged man, for the young prince to see an older mirror image with kept trimmed beard and a crown on his head. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing father." Daring sighs as he puts the sword down and grabs his jug of water and quenches his thirst.

The one known as the father of this charming raises his brow, looking at the training grounds to see the battered training dummies. "Nothing?" he said picking up a head and inspects it. "Looks like you're mad at something… or someone?"

"..." The son of this one contains his anger, not looking at his father and sits down on the nearby bench. "It's… this peasant."

"Hm?"

"He's a waiter from Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe," The crown boy grabs his sword, tightening his grip on the handle. "He's not royalty or of noble status, but all of the girls seem to be swooning on him."

"... And that's the problem?"

"No." Daring stood up after putting down the jug and walks to the center of the stadium. "The problem is he's skilled, he disarmed me when he disrespect Blondie, and he has this powerful armor who fought against beings I've never seen before!"

"...Hm…" The man strokes his beard and sees his son's dilemma, certainly he trained him to be the perfect prince Charming… but this new figure in Book End seem to be an equal or greater foe. "What story is he from?"

"I don't know." The prince said and walks to see a new dummy repaired and readies his sword. "But I know he is no match for ME!" he strikes first as the dummy parries. The older Charming observes and thinks, a solution to figure out this new character in ever after. He walks away and pulls out his own MirrorPhone and looks up on anything about this Waiter of Ever After.

-0-0-0-0-

Out in the outdoor training grounds, a boy wearing a camo long sleeve shirt under a brown sleeveless vest, along with white pants and hiking boots. The boy drew his arrow with his bow, feeling the wooden arms straining but flex to store potential energy. He eased his breathing as his eye is on the target.

Release.

The arrow shot forward in a blink of an eye, allowing the missile projectile soar into the air and hit its mark, down center of the bullseye.

This is Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman, one of the best marksmen, athletes, and nature loving students in Ever After High. For a student such as him, it is his destiny to protect the Red Riding Hood from the Big Bad wolf as well protecting the future Snow White to traverse into the Dark Forest… however, he has other plans in mind.

Hunter turns to look at a girl at a long distance, for she has long dark blond hair as well a floral color pattern outfit. She is Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, unlike her mother who unravels at night, she is more of a day person where she unravels in twelve in the afternoon. Ashlynn is walking down the path to school as there were some friendly forest critters around her coming and going while giving them treats. He quickly waves at her, catching her attention to wave back as both Hunter and Ashlynn blush and quickly turn away shyly to wander off on their own. But what she was not aware, was there is a hidden expression of anger within his mind. Inside his jacket is a blue gashat in the inner pockets. He took aim, and there was an mirage image of a cloaked figure, as the inner hood reveals the lower part of a knights helmet. And arrow sailed upon the center heart, but it was revealed to be his bullseye target.

-0-0-0-0-

Blondie Lockes had just put away her books and was soon about to head towards the Ceremonial wing, until she sees Apple and Briar walking down the halls. She closes her locker and walks up to them with a smiles. "Hey girls!" she catches their attention.

Briar smiles and hugs Blondie as the daughter of Goldilocks returns the gesture. "Hey Blondie," she lets go of the embrace and looks up and down on. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a whole lot after last night." Blondie blushes and cups her cheeks. "Isn't Chris so handsome."

"And so valiant." Briar agrees with large blushes in her cheeks. "Who knew tea with such a noble waiter could taste so good."

Apple watches as both of her friends squeal in delight, feeling slightly jealous but at the same time more relief for Blondies safety. "I'm glad you are alright Blondie."

Blondie turns to Apple with a nod. "As am I." she said. "So, are you ready to sign the Storybook of Legends?"

Apple nods with glee. "As forever ever," she said eagerly. "Oh if Kamen Rider Brave would be my Prince Charming," she said dreamingly.

Briar looks at her friend with a smile but her face went shock and eyes widened when she saw something Apple might not like. "Um, you might want to get past her first." she pointed for her friends at the direction of the problem.

Apple turns to see her gasp in shock, for she sees her dream Rider with… RAVEN QUEEN! "Oh no! She must have already put him under a curse, I have to save him!"

Blondie grabbed Apples arm to stop her tracts. "Easy Apple," she assures her friend. "Take a closer look." Apple looks again to see nothing evil or any dark magic Raven has been conjuring, but only a smile is on their faces. Raven seems to be the one leading the Chris around the halls, pointing at some of the key points as if she is showing him around the school. "Besides, Raven would never do anything to Chris, I mean look at him." she points out as Chris let out a gently smile filled with awe and excitement of seeing Ever After High, which causes Raven to blush and continues to show him around. "I believe she likes him too much."

"Well, so do I." Apple said and fluffs her outfit. "I think it's time for the Knight to meet her Snow White." she said and heads off meet with Chris and Raven.

Briar and Blondie watches Apple off, both having unassured looks. "This isn't going to go so well… is it?" the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty stated.

"Nope." Blondie crosses her arms. "Did you tell her Raven didn't want to sign the book."

"Tried, but she didn't listen." Briar said. "Apple thought I was influenced by a spell from Raven."

"Either she's in denial or single minded?"

"Neither." Briar said. "She's a… big dreamer."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow, This place is huge?" Chris said as he could not help but look up at the really tall ceiling. "I've seen skyscrapers and the Taj Mahal, but this place taken the trophy."

Raven could not help but giggle with a tint of blush dressing her face. "This place isn't that big, wait till you see my castle."

"You have a castle?" Chris looks at the Daughter of Evil with eagerness and excitement.

"It's not a big deal really, it's just a really big house is all." Raven explains.

"Ah, say no more." Chris understands her of her choice of living. "This place has everything, huge library, fully stocked cafeteria, and… a huge training course?" he said looks outside to see a large number of sports fields fit with different activities.

"Well, they need to keep the heroes in tip top shape for their happy ending." Raven explained as her voice dropped to almost sadness.

Chris looks back at Raven, seeing her sadden state and her crossed arms. He remembers her explaining about her mother's reputation, and Raven is the next Legacy to take the role of being evil. He walks up to her with as he places his hands on her shoulders, letting her look up to him with an assuring smile. "Raven, no matter who you or what they say." He said softly to her. "You will always be Raven Queen, the kindest girl whose smile can shine the darkness. You won't become evil, just be you."

Raven could not help but smile as her blush grew with her eyes sparkling to his. It was just them alone as everyone around them are just ghosts upon reality. If only this could last a little longe-

"Raven!" a voice calls for the Daughter of Evil.

The moment was ruined when the Daughter of Snow white walks up to them, Chris could see the girl's somewhat similar pale skin along with blonde curly hair and a white dress and red pumps. Raven quickly controls her blush at a stop just to look at the coming girl. "Hey Apple," she said with a fake, cheering voice. "What brings you here on this side of the story?"

"Oh, I was about to head to the Ceremonial Wing to practice for Legacy Day." Apple responded as Chris could tell Raven cringed on the inside. Apple's blue eyes gazed to Chris, checking his form from up to down. "I don't recognize you from anywhere else in the kingdom, who might this handsome prince be?"

"Oh, this is Christian Davis," Raven gestures to her friend as he lets out a friendly smile.

"Call me Chris, it's shorter and easier to remember." he said quickly as he allows Raven continue.

"He's working at the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe while Maddie is attending here."

"Oh, so _you're_ the handsome waiter every princess who's been slaying evil creatures?" Apple raises her brow with an loving grin.

Chris scratches the back of his head while closing an eye to ponder. "Well, I was just doing the right thing to protect people. Though I don't consider myself handsome, I'm think of myself as… average." he shrugs at the idea of being handsome or being called one.

"Do you attend here to Ever After High then?" Apple deduced. "Certainly a knight in your statues fits the role of heroism right?"

"No not really?" His words cracked the Daughter of Snow White's dream a little. "I'm from out of town really, so I just got here and started working a few days ago." Chris honestly said with a smile. "Besides, even if I do attend here, I'd never figure out what my destiny is, I just go where I'm needed."

Apple leans closer to him with fluttered eyes, "Not even wanting to meet up with a destined lover?"

Inside of the mind of the future _Evil Queen_, Raven growls as she wanted to at least teleport the very daughter of Snow White back to _their_ dorm room. Chris raises his brow at her, however, his attention is immediately changed the Brave rider as his sees Blondie and Briar over Apple's shoulder. "Hey Briar, hey Blondie, excuse me for a moment." he said and walks around the Daughter of Snow White and walks up to the blonde and brown haired princesses. "How are you feeling?"

Apple shocked to be completely ignored as her head turns to see Chris's attention to Blondie, for

Raven it is more of her relief as his concern to other people than being swoon to another princess. Raven walks past Apple and stood next to Chris as Briar and Blondie greeted her like good friends and began to chat. Apple however, decided not to intervene and walks down to the Ceremonial Wing, maybe she could convince the Headmaster to allow Chris to attend to Ever After High.

-0-0-0-0-

Upon the hours of rehearsals for Legacy Day beginning, Raven, Apple, along with some of the other students are lining up as their Headmaster Grimm began instructing them properly.

"So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends," Milton said as he lifts a key and gestures it to point the teeth downwards and turns it. "Then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world!" He expressed loudly with grace and looks at the students, "Have I made myself clear?"

Down at the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, Chris was helping serve cold beverages the the thirsty students, his gaze looks over to Milton as he heard every word the headmaster had spoken. "_Yeah, like what will happen if you don't sign the book?" _was his main thought.

Raven spoke out to try to gain Headmaster Grimm's attention. "Headmaster Grimm, but what if-"

"No questions, good." Milton said quickly as he turns to see the three little pigs bring in rather large book to the podium. "Now, we're going to practice with this tiny Manual of Entirely Reasonable School Rules." he said while two out of the three pigs left, leaving one to stand idly, but was soon signaled to leave by Grimm's gaze. "Now who's first."

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" She walks forward and accepts the key from her Headmaster, walking up to the podium as she is instructed. "I am Apple White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White!"

"Perfect." Milton said as he accepts the return of his key.

Maddie rushes to the podium and spoke out. "I, Madeline Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of dear old dad." She raises her arms and cheers happily. "The Ma~ad Hatter of Wonderland." she said and waves at her father, whom returns the gesture. "Um… When do we drink the tea?"

"Next!"

Daring Charming walks up to the podium, with chest puffed and teeth flashing, "I, Daring Charming, first son of King Charming, brave, good-looking, and far better than anyone with a sword." he said as he nearly lost his postured voice as he glares at Chris. "I will become like my father and defeat those who dare neglect the forces of good!" he pledges as he points to the audience with a flashing grin.

"Next!"

Raven walks up with an unsure look, unable to keep a good impression, not to her blame for she is not pleased what she is currently doing now. "I… Raven Queen and I pledge…" she hesitates and turns to her headmaster. "Um… I have a question?"

Milton looked impatient, catching Chris's attention to look up at the same time serving customers. "What is it?" the headmaster said with irritation.

"I was just… wondering, I mean." Raven tries to find the right words, hoping not to send out a wrong message. "What if I don't want to take the pledge?"

Everyone minus the outlander gasped with shock, fear, and confusion. Daring looks over to Apple whose mouth is very wide opened, using his hand to gently shut it open.

"She has to do it!" Apple shouted with fear as her arms shot into the air, smacking Daring in the face by accident. "I mean, if-if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep." She then has her hands grabbed Daring's shirt and shakes him furiously. "And-and I'll never be kissed by my knight, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After!?" she said and let go, dropping the poor prince as he is now dizzy.

Milton now enraged and confronts her. "Now Raven, if you think you do not take the pledge," he leans forward with a very stern look, causing Raven to lean back with fear as her back met podium. This causes the waiter of Ever After to be angered crushing the glass in his tightened gripped hand with his skin not damaged. "If you do not take this pledge, you and Apple's story will cease to exist, poof!" he gestures his hand popping open.

"I…" The Daughter of the Evil Queen began to panic and backs away from everyone. "I have to go!" Raven dashes away in a hurry, away from everyone, she needed to be alone, away from everything.

Chris looks at Charlie as the owner of the tea shoppe gestures his head to where Raven run off. The outlander cleans his hands and runs after Raven, hoping he could help ease her dilemma.

But behind a looking mirror is an old aged man with long untamed hair and beard, with glasses and mismatched suit to wear for he is kept in an unknown room. But his eyes say he is gentle and watches Raven running away with Chris behind her.

_Brooke Page: Is that-?"_

_Male Narrator: Yes Brooke, that is Giles Grimm, the brother of Milton Grimm, locked away in the Vault of Lost Tales, imprisoned by his own brother._

_Female Narrator: But that is for a another time, Brooke. Right now, it's Raven's tale we must follow._

"The Raven flies, the lost son, a surprise." he rhymes as he paces the room, looking back at the mirror to see Raven in the forest sitting on a log. For Chris to find her and sits next to her, allowing the Daughter of Evil lean to him with her arms embraced for comfort as the gesture is returned. "The clouds, they sing! But what should happen when the tide rolls in?"

-0-0-0-0-

As the Blue Rider chases after Raven, he slows down to make sure he does not hit anyone, as well keeping a close eye to where the Daughter of the _Evil_ Queen went of too. Chris made his way out of the Castle/School, finding his friend to cutting around the corner in which he follows. He is Raven's friend, the least Chris could try to do is try and be with her to see if he can comfort her. The waiter then finds himself in an open area, a distance away from the school as this must be one of the forest trails, no one here as well quiet from the chaos. But he does see Raven Queen sitting on a log next to a stream, crossing her arms around her one body as she tries to think with a worried expression. He pauses for a moment, and steps up slowly, in which his footsteps is heard to find the attention of the Evil Queen's Daughter. "... Hey…" Chris softly spoke, watching her feel at ease and unfolds her arms.

"...Hey…" Raven looks away as a small blush dresses her pale cheeks. "... You… heard all that...right?"

"Every word of it." The outlander nods and walks up to her, right next to the log where Raven is sitting. "Are you doing alright?"

The Daughter of the Evil Queen shake her head not feeling keen about signing the book. "No, I'm not Chris, I just… don't want to hurt anyone."

The outlander of Ever After watches Raven quivering, scared of hurting any of her friends, Apple, and secretly… him. Chris did not want to leave her, so he has done what a good friend would do, stay by her side. For the Blue Knight sat next to Raven in an open spot, placing his hand on her shoulder and try to comfort her with the best of his power. "I'm sorry you have to go through with this."

"Why…" Raven looks away from Chris with emotional spite, conflict shallowing her mind. "Why are you being so nice to me, aren't I evil?"

"No… no you're not." This had gotten the Daughter of the Evil Queen's attention, making her look up to his brown eyes with her purple irises. "For the past three days, Maddie introduced me to the nicest, kindest, and most compassionate person in the planet… realm… la- whatever."

Raven's cheeks began to grow a red blush, imprinting the words into her mind. Someone who is daring enough to even come near her… or better yet, a person who sees a glimmering light in a dark abyss. "Really?" she asked in curiosity, with a question mark on her head. "Who's that?"

Chris looks at her directly, closing his eyes with a big honest smile. "Well, she is sitting with me right now." He then scutted next to her as Raven blush a little more.

The Daughter of the Evil Queen smiles, her mind filled with joy and happiness, taking his arm from her shoulder to loop around her and rests her head on his chest. "C-can you…" she shyly whispers, trying to find words.

"Hm?" The outlander's smiled dropped, filled with curiosity upon the purple eye girl as his limp is around his friend. "Yes?"

"C-can you… stay with me…" she spoke up while she snuggles to him. "Just a little longer…"

"..." Chris could only smile, his hand which hugged her reaches to her head and lightly pats it. "As you wish." he whispers, utilizing himself as a comforting pillow.

"Did anyone told you that your a real nice pillow?" Raven said as she start to snuggle closer to the Blue rider's chest as she smiled more.

"Well… no…" Chris looks, trying to hide his blush. "... But you are a first." but he soon hears light breathing, looking down to see his friend had fallen asleep. "...The stress must have worn her out?"

-0-0-0-0-

As the students of Ever AFter High are in a small chaos from Raven's words of not signing the book and Milton Grimm's warnings. The very Headmaster raises his hand and utilizes his magic to amplify his voice for his students attention. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCCCEEEE!" The entire student body stopped and turn to the headmaster, intimidated by the thundering tone. Milton cleared his though as he looks at the students. "I know that Miss Queens actions is troublesome but I assure you all that it won't happen in the upcoming legacy day," He sees his very students of the school whispering to one another. "Please calm yourselves as I see to the matter." Before Milton can walk away everyone hears a loud shriek, sounding as if it was a beast in pure pain.

A thud came from the doors to the balcony for Legacy Day, as the entrance burst opened to reveal a very bruised and injured monstrous beast dropped to the ground. It whimpers as it tries to get up but was dropped to the ground.

"Oh my Ever After!" a tan skin girl with brown hair with brown glasses while wearing a yellow dress and faux furred pumps. "You poor thing, what happened to you?" she said kneeling to it, with gentle hands caressing its horrendous face. The monster lets out a whimper and purrs. This is Rosabella Beauty, Daughter to the Beauty and the Beast.

"Feh, not even a challenge." said a voice coming from the doors, the monster hears it clear, making it get up with hobbling limbs and faces to see his opponent. The monstrous beast glaring at a humanoid dragon that has green scales on his body, a dragon skull on his left shoulder, a white fluff on his left arm, a red gauntlet-like arm on the right, holding a naginata themed weapon that has two dragon tooth on each end. "Didn't even give me a good warm up."

The blonde eldest son of the Charmings stepped up, pulling out a sword and jump in front of the dragon humanoid. "Stand back you beast! I shall vanquish you!"

When he charge at him, the dragon humanoid just swing his arm to make Daring fly away and stuck to a wall. "Your not worth breaking a sweat." he said and looks at the crowd of students. "Now, which one of you is the rumored Blue Knight of Bookend."

The monstrous beast roars, but was stopped by the faux booted who stood up to the dragon humanoid. "Why do you want to know, what ever you are?"

"Graphite." the intruder introduces himself in pure boredom as he looks at the approaching princess. "Now, I'm going to say this again. Where is the Blue Knight?" he scans the area of the many students, but no one spoke up. "Hm… not here then?" he adjusts his grip to the fang bladed naginata. "Guess I just need to draw him out then." he said and grabs Rosabella, hefting the princess up to his shoulder.

"What the hex!" The daughter of the Beast and Beauty. "Let ME GO!" she pounded her fists on the tough scaly back, but with no avail as her captor is more durable than he looks. "I AM NOT A PRINCESS TO BE IN DISTRESS!"

"UNHAND MY STUDENT YOU FIEND!" Milton rushes over from the stage and charges at the Graphite, pulling out a long golden hilt sword out of his coat as if it were a magic storage pocket, attempting to strike him. But was easily blocked by the bone weapon from the intruder which created a small gust of wind between them.

"Hmph, for an old timer, you got strength." Graphite and pushes Milton stumble a bit. "But not enough to satisfy me," he then looks to the frightened students of Ever After High with a his back turn. "Now tell the blue knight to find me in the enchanted forest or say goodbye to your little student." the dragon humanoid said as he jump high in the sky and gliding to the forest.

-0-0-0-0-

Chris and Raven are enjoying their moment together as the purple haired girl is taking a peaceful nap onto the blue outlander looks down, causing him to smile softly to hear nothing but nature itself and the light breathing from his sleeping friend. "_Now that I think about it, she's really beautiful when she is actually in a peaceful environment like this?_" Chris thought to himself, unaware to himself he is had been watching over her for quite some time. "_...Wait...HOW LONG WAS I STARING AT HER!?_". Raven then snuggled closer to his chest as she hugs his torso tight and mumbling to herself.

However, his answer is received when a loud ringing came from her pocket, causing Raven to stir in her sleep. She blinks to process where she was… only to remember where and what she did. Her pale face turned red, shuffles herself away shyly from Chris at the far end of the log while pulling out a mirror phone from her nonexistent pocket and answers it. "He-hello?"

"Raven, it's Briar!" the caller shouted with fear. "Is Chris with you?! Because we have a problem!"

"Y-yes." Raven peeks to Chris, quickly turn away before looking at her. "What happe-?"

Briar interrupted her in full panic, causing the Daughter of the Evil Queen to pull away from the speaker. "A WEIRD DRAGON THING JUST SNATCHED MY COUSIN, ROSABELLA!"

"Dragon thing?" Chris heard the uproar as put her Mirrorphone in speaker. "What does he look like?"

"He looks like a human but he is a green dragon with some sword of tooth weapon!" the daughter of sleeping beauty panicky continued. "And he wants you to fight him!"

"A fight with me?" The blue outlander raises his brow, making him clench his left hand as he prepares himself for the worst.

Raven looked in fear and up to Chris, then back to her phone. "Where is he now?"

"He said in the Enchanted Forest," Briar tries to calm herself, she then almost tearing up in worry of her cousin. "Please rescue her Chris."

The outlander nods, after all, a Knight needs to save an innocent life. "You have my word." he said and stood up, putting on his Gamer Driver. "Where's the Enchanted Forest?"

"We're not that far." The Daughter of the Evil Queen said and stood up, "Follow me, I know a shortcut."

-0-0-0-

Deep within the Enchanted Forest, lies a clear opening surrounded by thick trees and uncharted flora and fauna to be dangerous. Rosabella was tied up and held in a cage made out of bones, made by Graphite's powers. While the latter is near a rock, sharpening his bone tooth naginata against the solid surface while sparks fly in the air. "Hope that your not getting bored in their, princess." he said with patience wivering in each passing second. "Cause I'm terrible at keeping guests happy."

"That ship had sailed when you Princess-napped me." Rosabella grumbled in her current position, adjusting herself to sit on the ground. "You hurt innocent lives for your own pleasure, and you call yourself a warrior."

"Hmm hmm, act all tough and dumb all you want, it's kill or be killed," The humanoid dragon said while checking the sharpness of his weapon. "The strongest survive and the weak die, that's how life is darling." he slashes the rock, causing it to be split clean in half. "Be lucky I didn't turn you into a Shadow," Graphite walks to with his weapon reached between the bone bars as it nears her neck, making Rosabella look up to him. "I like to fight my own battles."

"HEY!" a voice is heard from the edge of the clearing,

"Just in time." Graphite said as he turn around to see Raven and Chris next to a few boulders of the clearing. "Hmm, kind of scrawny," he observes the wielder of the Gamer Driver. "But he managed to beat 2 shadow's, that's all the proof I need." he said pulling his weapon away from his prisoner and walks to the center. "So, are you the Blue Knight of Bookend?" he twirls his naginata around his hand, eager for a fight.

"I am," Chris turns to Raven, nodding for her to walk around to free Rosabella. "Who are you?"

"Graphite," he introduces himself once more, pointing his red claw at the Blue Knight. "I need your name, before we fight." he said and motions his hand at his hostage, having fire ignited and ready. "Or she gets it."

"My name is Christian Davis." Chris quickly said, hoping this one does not harm her as he listens to the demands. "Rosabella has nothing to do with anything."

"I have little interest in the princess, Knight Davis," the humanoid dragon waves his hand away from the princess, now points his tooth naginata at him. "Now ready yourself Christian, I want to fight the strongest knight that had beaten two Shadows and stood toe to toe against Kamen Rider Graves."

"You know him?" Chris start to glare at Graphite, pulling out his Taddle Quest Gashat. "You work for him then."

"Feh, that pathetic copycat of a knight is nothing but a show off," he then twirls his naginata and ready his fighting stance. "Let's hope that your not all talk."

Chris was about to activate his Gashat, only a shout had interrupted him. "WAIT!" both the outlander human and dragonoid turned to see Blondie Lockes bursting out of the thick forest to the clearing, huffing and puffing to catch her breath. Behind her is a worried Briar Beauty with her mirror pad in hand. "Good, I made it, woah, I need to run in track and field more." she straightens herself and recovers her breath. She held up a microphone and turns to her volunteering camera princess which is now streaming to Ever After High. "This is Blondie Lockes reporting live where the monster that captured Rosebella that is going to fight our Charming and Daring knight in ever after, Christian Davis, aka Kamen Rider Brave!" Blondie enounts on her mirror pad.

"Blondie? Briar?" Chris said in confusion of his new friends being here. "What are you two doing here?"

"What can I say, you can't keep a good reporter from catching a great scoop." Blondie said with her signicher smile. "And Briar wants to help out."

"AND ME!" Maddie drops from the trees, hanging upside down with her legs hooked onto a branch as she is over Rosabella's cage with Raven doing her best to break the bindings. "The writers nearly forgot about me!"

"Who?"

Maddie! What did we talk about!

And no we did not forget about you!

How could we?

"Oh fine." The Wonderlandian drops to the ground and looks at Raven and Rosabella, her attention then turns to Graphite and waves at him. "Hello mister scally man, can we have our friend back?"

Raven looked in fear and waves her hands at her best friend. "Maddie, what are you doing!" she said in slight panic. "A dragon doesn't give up his prisoner, that's from evil villainy 10-."

"Sure go ahead." Graphite shrugs without a care, which causes the _evil_ princess to stop and blink a few times. "All I need is your friend there can satisfy my hunger for battle."

"Get to safety." Chris said loudly, gaining the attention of the girls. "This is going to be dangerous, I don't want any of you getting hurt." he flips the Gashat in his fingers and activates it.

_**TADDLE QUEST!**_

The area around him pulse with blue pixel energy, flowing around them as Graphite smirks and cracks his neck. "Fight me at your best," he said. "I'm not like any others."

"Careful what you wish for." The Blue Knight flip the transformation key device and hovers it over his chest. "Henshin." he inserts the device to the Gamer Driver.

_**GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! METCHA! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_

He soon transforms into his level 1 deform state, shield in hand and eyes peering at Graphites eagerness. "Let's Rank Up!" he flips the pink door, allowing the screen door to pass through him.

_**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST~!**_

The level 1 form soon bursts out to his more humanoid level 2, being more of a knight than before with he's shield attach to his left arm. However, his armor rented with battle scratches and singe marks from last night, but he does not mind as this will be a momento. He flicks his right free hand, revealing his inventory to open his broken sword.

"_**GASHACON BLADE!"**_

-0-0-0-

The father of Daring Charming pays close attention from his blue knight, seeing as though there is a problem with him as he does attract trouble. But to his son, he was trying to piece everything on why he had so much trouble.

"Arthur." Milton's voice is heard as he looks back, watching him toss a live sword. He caught it by the sheath, as well drawing the sword. "I need you with me."

"For?" he draws the sword half way, looking at the sharpness with a raised brow of curiosity.

"We're going to the Enchanted Forest." Arthur took notice of Milton adjusting gauntlets under his suit sleeves. "We're getting our students out of there."

The parent of Daring Charming puts away the sword with his head shaking. "I don't think they need our help." he puts it down.

"And why not?"

"Because someone else is doing it for us." He points at the Mirror Television as Kamen Rider Brave had just transformed as the green dragonoid humanoid readies his weapon.

"The Blue knight?!" Milton said as he is beginning to feel frustrated as he is. "He cannot take him on alone, including someone who is not trained to be a hero!"

"He saved Blondie Locks last week." Arthur pointed out for the headmaster. "With little training about knighthood."

"Does it matter." The principle of Ever After growls. "I am going to save my studen-!" but he was smacked in the back of the head by a sheathed sword, starting to blackout. "Doy~." he fell down face forward, as the source of the attack was from Arthur.

"Don't barther Milton, you'll get yourself killed," The man who knocked out the principle pulls out his phone. "Baba Yaga, meet me in my office, I need your help." he turn to the mirror screen to watch the fight. "Now, let's see what you're made of?"

-0-0-0-

"I'll save Rosabella and stop you," Kamen Rider Brave vows, grinding his sword with whatever sharp edge he has left against his shield. Sparks flew in front of him with eyes filled with determination. "This I swear!"

"Then prove your worth." the humanoid dragon charges at the Blue Knight with the lust of battle, having his weapon in both hands and raised to strike.

"**3!" **a voice boomed within the area and across Ever After to hear within the stream video from Blondie's Report. Judging by the tone, it appears to be a referee of some sorts. "**2!"** The screen shows to be divided as the eyes of the combatants over under in a stare down. "**1!" **That is until between them reveals a large cartoonish/comic flashing logo saying _**RUMBLE!**_ "**GO!"** The two soon combatants paused for a moment, looking around to find the voice as well the logo disappearing.

"Is it me, or am I the only one just hearing that?" Chris asked Graphite, who appears to be as confused as he is.

"I heard it too…" The green humanoid dragon scratches the back of his head with his free claw, but gestures to the knight.

"I know I'm a bit of a Damsel in Distress." Rosabella stated from her position as the knight and dragon turn to the princess who is trying to kick the bone bars to break loose. "But the narration does sound fitting."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can't argue with that statement." The Green Shadow Dragon stated as Brave shrugs, but the blue knight was on guard when Graphite charges forward for the attack.

Brave flexes his left hand, quickly raising it up to block the strike of the bone weapon. "W-Woah!?" he was soon shoved back, gritting his teeth from his powerful opponent. He adjusts his footing, ducking and redirecting the attack and slashes Graphites abdomen area as sparks flew in grinded contact. He slide to the side and turns, only to see his opponent not flinching in pain, but a soft chuckle.

"Is that the best you can do?" Graphite taunts and twirls his naginata. "For a knight of your skills are faulty, let me show you true skill." he charges once more, having his weapon spinning in hand to have all edges in full attack.

The Blue Knight watches the dragon warrior charge at him in full force, "Oh he-." instead of blocking, his instincts took over his body. _**DOOOOOOOOOODGE!**_ He swerves his body left and right, avoiding the sharp weapon made of teeth. When he sees and opening, he twirls his body to strike either the arm, waist, head, shoulder, at least in attempt to cripple or slow his opponent down. But it was the same as before for Graphite's scales are tougher than he would expect.

"COME ON!" Graphite swings his dual weapon, inviting his opponents attacks. "IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" he adjust his grip to hold the naginata with one hand, is red claw like arm is reeled back.

Chris was force to block the strike of the bone weapon, but the humanoid dragon passed the blue knight's defenses and landed a mighty punch. Brave stumble back as he was stunned by the mighty blow, he was soon shoulder bashed by Graphite, sending him flying and rolled on the ground. "Gah…" he shakes his head to adjust his vision from seeing double. Looking up and get up off the ground, he sees Graphite over him and about to strike him down with his weapon. "WOAH!" Brave rolls away from his opponent, evading the bone tooth weapon as it crushes the very spot he formerly was in. The Blue Knight made a good distance and stood up, watching Graphite repose and rolled his shoulders with loud pops. "What level are you?"

"Level?" The green humanoid dragon chuckles. "Those numbers are nothing to me, all that matters is," he pause a little as he makes a swing at Brave. "SKILL!"

The Blue Knight options are wearing down, the only thing he can do is dodge. He avoided being struck by the bone naginata or Graphite's fists. This Shadow is powerful, far deadlier than his last encounters, as well a proficient in the weapon he is carrying. Chris tries to block with both his shield and his broken sword, but each blow was heavy with great power and strength. The two locked each others weapons together, now seeing eye to eye. "What is your gain in all of this!"

"My gain?" Graphite steps forward, having Brave to skid back with his feet digging to the earth he stood on. "I aim to be the strongest!" he separates each other, delivering a mighty kick to Brave's chest sending him flying to a tree. The Blue Knight groans as his health bar is lowered to 76%, making him look up at his approaching opponent. "Every opponent that I faced is weak beyond my strength," he charges again, only to miss his strike upon the avoiding knight, but slices the thick tree down and falls near the cage Rosabella is in with Maddie and Raven trying to break her free. The girls stummer and were nearly hurt by the fallen object, making Chris to turn is attention to them with a quick check to see if they are safe. "I was hoping to see you get a scratch on me, but I'm disappointed… hm?" he sees Brave's attention already away and looking at the girls. This had given him an idea. "Oh… looks like you need some motivation, well then how will you do when I hurt your friends. hmm?"

"What? No!" Chris looks at Graphite leaving him, only to watch him march to Raven, Maddie and Rosabella. "I won't let you near them!" he runs to interfere, trying to halt his advancement by tackling him, but was tossed away.

"Hmm, pathetic, you can't even push me down." Graphite boredly said, "Let's try this." he said and raises his hand.

The bone cage began to glow around Rosabella. "Huh?" the daughter of the beauty and the beast began to see as the cage shrinking, slowly closing in to crush her. "HELP!" She tries to break free from her ropes as Raven and Maddie try to pull to prevent the closing cage.

"Rosabella!" Briar drops the Mirrorpad while the blonde reporter caught the very device. The two girls meet with the hatter and the nice evil daughter and try to pry the cage to open.

"Stop it!" Brave gets up while grabbing his sword, striking with each attack upon the green dragon. Even as sparks flew, Graphite did not flinch even once.

"Useless." Graphite's mood now diminishing to pure boredom, feeling no remorse as the cage continues to close upon her. He quickly grabs the sword, tossing the blue knight away to make him roll next to the girls. "Your starting to bore me human." The evil shadow warrior held his weapon in two hands, allowing his own energy to build in a crimson red aura. "You weaklings aren't worth BREATHING!"

"Christian!" Raven shouts out his full name, only for the purple haired girl to stop for the blue knight to stand while quickly pulling out his Gashat and inserts it to his broken weapon.

"_**GASHATO! KIMIWAZA!"**_ The weapon roars as orange and icy blue aura had glowed across the shattered metal blade. "_**TADDLE! CRITICAL FINISH!"**_

"Get back!" Chris roars and crosses his arms, having the dominant right first and the shield second.

If anyone could see behind the mask, the humanoid shadow dragon smirks. "Such moxie," he tightens his grip. "_**GEKIDO-!"**_ In a quickened pace, he drew a red X in front of him in the air with his weapon. "_**-RYUGA!"**_ With a final slash, the red energy X is launched and upon Brave.

Chris watches the incoming attack, stomping his left foot forward and braces the right in a slight bend to mitigate the force. His arms flared out for his sword to slash first and greets the attack in full force. The shockwave is made between blade and energy force, the girls had braced themselves to hang on to the cage, reluctantly, the prison had stopped its constricting squeeze upon Rosabella. Kamen Rider Brave grits his teeth under his helmet, his footing began to skid back as they dug within the soil earth. The damage sword which was enhanced by the Gashat began to crack with worsening wear and tear while his shield started to heat up from blue to red.

...Graphite is going to hurt them...

...He's going to hurt them…

…

…

…

"I WON'T LET HIIIIM!" Chris roars and stomps his footing and pushes back the cross beam attack. His arms and muscles are burning, but the his mind said otherwise and shot forward. The beam had been broken from a X cross into two individual red lines, separated as they were diverted left and right away from the girls. An explosion is made behind them in a good distance, making Blondie look up and see they were unscathed.

"Chris!" The Daughter of Goldie Lockes smiles as she turns to him. "You did i-." but her smile had fallen into shock and horror.

His sword… his shield… Kamen Rider Brave's most prized weapons when he started his journey with… had been shattered and fallen from his hand and arm. All that remained was Chris's Gashacon Legend's sword handle, and nothing more. The Rider of Blue pants in heavy breaths as his health bar had dropped to 40%, making him drop to his knees as he felt weakened after using all his strength to divert the attack. Was it worth it… to protect his friends behind him… yes.

"Chris… your sword... your shield…?" Raven was saddened to see her Blue Knights weapons had gone from before him.

Kamen Rider Brave said nothing… but he stood up and looks at Graphite who shouldered his Bone Naginata while holding his ruined sword. "I'm… not giving… UP!" Chris roars and was about to strike, but was met with a red clawed fist to knock him down to his back.

"You got spirit I'll give you that." Graphite grumbles, however, not unsatisfied as he to his foes side and looks down on him. "But just like the rest of my prey…" he raised his weapon, poised to finish the Rider of Blue. "You're weak."

"Chris!" Rosabella cries out from her cage as she tries to kick the bars to break while the other girls are trying to pry it open.

Madeline dug into her hand into her hat, pulled out a large mallet that is the size of her. "Let me at him! LET ME AT-"

"NO!" Raven dashes in between the two fighters, holding up her hand which radiates purple energy to create a sigil wall. Graphite slams his weapon and mets with the energy wall, but it was stopped as he watched the little sorceress grunts while her knees buckled. The dragonoid watches her standing her ground. "I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"R-Raven." Kamen Rider Brave grunts and tries to get up, but his energy had been drained to protect them, but his will burns to protect her.

Graphite growls within his teeth, his hands tightening his hold of his bone naginata and it was raised again. "Get out of my way!" he slams his weapon down upon the shield but was stopped like before, but he sees the barrier slightly crumbling. It was not long until his bone naginata had dug itself to the wall, red menacing energy glowed bright. "GrrrrrAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAVEN!" Chris got on his knees, but not long until he got his footing to stretch his hand to the very Daughter of Evil. Raven lost her footing as the barrier broke from the pure brute force from the dragon shadow and fell back…

"_**PAUSE!"**_

The world had distorted and had stopped to a halt, the leaves had stopped falling and the animals stood in place. Only a set of footsteps is heard as out of the forest revealed the green rider from last night. The mysterious figure had his hands behind his back, walking casually to them while slightly leaning away from the fallen leaves left and right, only stop before him is the dragon shadow, the blue rider, and the Daughter of the Evil Queen. The green ringed eyes turned to the broken sword as well the shattered shield upon the left forearm, making him wrap his finger and thumb under his chin.

"This won't do at all." the new rider ponders as he shook his head, he looks over to Graphite and observes the situation. "Strange, you shouldn't be here, yet… ah well, can't change the past now." he raised his hand and waves over the Blue Rider, revealing a holographic screen to reveal Chris's blue copy and blue prints. "Oh dear, this won't do at all." His fingers typed within the air as if an invisible Keyboard is before him, revealing several windows to open up to reveal Kamen Rider Brave's Appearance, Stats, Profile and Inventory. The Green Rider who stopped time first looked into Brave's equipment, only to see there is zero items but the broken sword which stated _unusable._ "Oh no no no no, a Knight like you shouldn't be running around with zero equipment at all." he said and opened the stats as well, revealing a rather, important section revealing a Skill Tree which most RPG characters use as they level up, however, Brave seems to have unused points and the power ups have not been in use. "Hm… the boy should have used the… wait…" he looks closer to one screen, making him grumble. "Ah, the quick tutorial has been glitched to be disabled, Chris should have been able to stand a chance against Graphite five minutes ago." he sighed a little and press a single button, enabling the tutorial to be active. "There you go, honestly these glitches." he strokes his chin and observes the states. "Hm… a bit of a jack of all trades kid… but not quite the RPG Adventurer are you?" The green rider cracks his fingers to loosening the joints. "Alright, let's give it the old college try." his hands furiously went to work, multiple screens have appeared before him to show pages upon pages filled with code and instructions altered before him.

A new holographic screen appeared in front of Kamen Rider Brave before the green coder, upon his power, pages beyond pages of code and instructions flowed faster than the normal eye could see. The window began to create and from, making from top to bottom a small box which branches off into three multiple roots. "Skill Tree codexia has been reinstalled, stat sheet has been reset to default." he taps his finger to his chin while his free hand is still blurring code with extreme precision. "Hm… not enough." The windows began to morph and change, activating a digital clock which has been set for 5:00 minutes. "It's a gamble, but people say the best way to learn is under intense life threatening pressure." he comments when his finger presses a button indicated arrows crossing one another. "Much better." His hand dug for his… _pockets?..._ in hand revealing a blank gashat but has a tape with "tree" in it. He press the button to hear a rough voice.

"**W**Or_L_D **T**Re**E!**"

Then a godly sound music played as he placed it into Braves slot.

_**GASHATTO!**_

The white gashat then disappeared into pixels and download itself into the driver and the Taddle Quest gashat, just to make a screen appears to show a little sapling with one skill. '_Novice'_ "There, my creation is entrusted to you oh knight of blue," the rider then type in more keys into the gashat. "Once we meet, you will have the power to rival a king," as he look at Brave attempting to rescue Raven. "As your heart is in the right place, you will protect this world from the evils that had bewitched this land, there." as the green rider press the last key so the screens blink out as he holds another blank gashat, he turns to the girls hatching an idea for the future. "Until we meet." As he said, he presses the A and B button upon his belt, his body disappearing into data, for he is not gone, but he will return another time.

"_**RESTART!"**_

The world had distorted once more, time has began to move, the bone naginata starts to come closer to Raven Queen as Brave rushes to her side.

His armor…

His sword…

...Began to change anew.

***CLANG!***

"Hmm?" Graphite eyes slightly widened as his weapon is met with a very large sword, currently wielded by the very blue knight who wields it in a reverse grip in his left. The right hand had cradled Raven Queen and away from the bone bladed weapon, for she opened her eyes and see where she is now. "What th-?" he was pushed back as new found strength came from Kamen Rider Brave with just a twist of his wrist.

"Need I say my vows once more." Christian said kneeling up with the purple haired girl still in his arms as if she was weightless. "I promise to protect Rosabella, I swear to Raven, Maddie, Blondie and Briar, I will stop you from harming anyone ELSE!"

Raven looks up in awe and blushes as she sees Brave's sudden changes, his armor is slightly thicker than before, assuming this provides more durability. His once broken sword had regained its former glory, only it grew to a great sword and it is held with one hand. His shield reset upon the left shoulder, as unexpected a short cape flutters with the left arm.

"I don't need to hear your stupid vows!" he charges at Brave as he twirls his boned negitana with one hand to gain more momentum for a mighty blow. "Prepare to die!"

Brave eyes his blushing friend, his mind too busy calculating the end result of the fight, the newly formed knight twists his body to take the blow to his shoulder shield to protect his friend. "Raven," Chris felt the blow but it was not as harmful as before, grunting as he punches his opponent's gut with the butt of his sword. "When I let go, you run back to your friends." he said as he raised his sword to block another attack.

"O-okay." the flustered Raven regaining her thoughts when lost in his shining new form.

Graphite roars out and raises his weapon again to strike the sword, only to feel a something uneasy within his instincts. "W-what?" The large great sword is angled and struck the mid-body area, causing the dragonoid to grunt and feel pain for the first time and stumbles back.

"Counter!" Chris roars, letting go of Raven when her feet are now on the ground. "GO!" Chris grabs his great sword in both hands and charges at Graphite. She start to run to her friends as she, Maddie and Rosabella runs off away from the fight.

The blue knight and the green dragonman are clashing steel/bone at each other, brute strength vs brute strength as they stood each other's ground "Even with a new look you won't keep up forever!" Graphite roars with growing excitement in his soul.

"You never know unless you try, now en guard!" Brave shouted as he holds his large sword with determination, swinging it over his head as Graphite mimics his moves. The weapons clashed and held their ground, both warriors had created a shockwave and a small crater below their feet. The dragon shadow grunts as he stood his ground, only to think of a brutish tactic to deliver a head but to Brave. A satisfying sound of a gong noise echoing from Chris's helmet who stumbled back and kicks him back.

"Is that all you can do for me? How unsatisfying!" Graphite lashes out an attack, only to find himself missing his attack.

Chris thought to take the blow of from Graphite… only to stop himself and raised his sword to intercept the attack. His armor changed to a lighter form, his great sword his changed into two short swords which crossed to lock blades with the bone naginata. He now has a blue hood up and a little poncho on his chest. "What the?" he said in utter confusion, only to feel himself pushed back for his own strength diminished. He could not hold push the overpowering Humanoid dragon, instead, redirecting the downward bone weapon away to deliver a quick backwards flip to make Graphite stumble back. Why does not feel extremely durable. Weaker? Wait, hood, twin swords, slightly faster...

"Woah?" Briar looked in awe as she saw before her a instant change of wardrobe for the rider of blue.

"Wait, how did he change so fast?" Blondie looked in awe as she is videoing the whole thing not missing a single scene.

"FACE ME WEAKLING!" the green shadow shouted as he swings his boned naginata down, but Brave dodge the attack with great speed and landed away from Graphite. "Running away are you? There is no escape from me!"

"I'm not running," the changed rider said as he readies his left sword to be held in a reverse grip, swerving around his body to slash with both blades upon the abdomen area. "I'm dodging!" he said and leans back to avoid another attack. The green warrior was slower compared to the new attire of Kamen Rider Brave, watching him run while the angle of the body is near 30 degrees from the ground.

"Hold STILL!" Graphite tries to leap forward and attack, only to miss his strike from the faster rider who jumped from the ground to perform a backflip. During mid flight, Chris threw his right sword at Graphite, making a grazed slash upon the shoulder which sparked in taking damage. "GAH-Grrr." The dragon growls in anger inhaling a deep breath as he eyes the rider. "Fight ME!" he might roar unleashes a few balls of fire from his mouth, launching towards the hooded rider of blue.

"Uh-oh." Kamen Rider Brave weaves left and right, slashing certain fireballs when they were too close to his friends. He grabbed a dagger from his poncho cloak, throwing it down precisely at the green shadow's head which only grazes the cheek to stun him. "Ok, so I'm a rogue." Chris stated as he finalizes the theory… only to find himself transforming his armor again to more robes and clothes over armor along with a staff replacing his sword. "... And now I'm a wizard?" he said as he looks at himself. "This is getting ridiculous." Then a flying stone plate floated in front of Brave. "Huh?" he waved his staff onto the plate, revealing different images showing a fiery explosion, icicles made into spears, a cloud with lightning bolts and the list goes one. "... well at least I don't have to say th- OH HEX!" the blue wizard was about to be struck by Graphite until he swept his staff at the tablet to make a fiery explosion to push the green dragon man away. "Okay, that is cool."

"Magic or no magic, I will finish this fight!" Graphite shouted once more as he charges in.

The green wanderer sat himself upon tree and watches the fight, his arms crossed as his eyes examined his creation. "Shuffled promotion." he revealed his work. "Since this was sudden, I gave him a timer and a set skill level to shuffle each class job within the domain of Taddle Quest." he said as Kamen Rider Brave changed from the mage form which struggles to hold of Graphite in close quarter combat, into something more settled by a single slash.

The green warrior shadow stumbles as he was taken by surprise again, looking at his foe as his armor skin is changed from knight themed to samurai segmented. What caught interest was the new weapon to be a single edged sword along with a specialized sheath to compliment the theme. It was then the sword is slowly sheath, the hand raised and pressed the A button.

"_**FAIAEJJI!"**_ The sheathed announced as the side of the hilt light up the kanji fire symbol, he drew the sword from steel into a blade of fire.

"FINALLY! SOMETHING EXCITING!" Graphite shouted as he charges in with more eggerness as he was about to swing his blade, but Brave dogged quickly and slash at the side as an explosion ignited at the green dragons side.

"Oh wow! Christy is amazing!" Maddie said with an energetic tone as she jumps like a jackhammer.

Brave quickly sheathed his katana, pulling out his Gahsat from his driver and inserts it within the slot next to the buttons across the body.

"_**GASHUN! GASHAATO! KAMIWAZA!"**_

As the light blue energy start to swirl around the sheath as Brave's eyes glowed with his hand is enclosed with the handle.

"_**TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!"**_

The unknown traveler sighs as he pulls out a pocket watch, staring at the hands ticking and struck down to 5:59 and 55 seconds. "But there's a draw back," he sighs as his sights return to the fight.

...5…

Chris charges at Graphite.

...4…

_**GEKIDO RYUGA!**_ Graphite charges his Naginata, awaiting Brave to be as close as possible.

...3…

Raven, Madeline, Blondie, Briar, and Rosabella watches from the final card being played.

...2…

Brave quick drew his katana, energy surged with power as it is eager to release its sharpened edge.

...1…

Graphite grins as he swings his weapon, delivering maybe his greatest attack upon a foe who is finally worthy to satisfy his endless hunger.

...0...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

As the dust cleared from the center of the crater… two warriors are face to face with one another, only, they missed. Graphite had struck too late as his bone naginata passed over his body, Brave… his form returned to the form he had journeyed, his sword was reverted back to his broken form. It would have struck the final blow… if the blade was not broken. Electricity had surged all over the blue knight making him cringe and fallen to his knees.

"Shuffle Promotion could only be used once," Said the green warrior with slight boredom. "For this, is all I can give you kiddo, now it's up to you to figure out the rest of your journey."

"Hmm, your strong, but not enough to quench my hunger," Graphite said as he stands up and look at his naginata only to see a slash mark on it. "And quick too, I will let you die with honor, from my hand." The green shadow was about to deliver the final blow, only to turn by pure instinct. A beam of light traveled across the forest trees, aimed upon the very dragon humanoid. It jumped back as the shot was avoided.

"What?" Blondie looks around with her mirror pad angled up to the source of the range attack, only to show no sign of shooter.

"Whos there?! Show yourself and face me like a warrior!" But his response was three more shots had been fired, making him jump back again and deflect the other two away with his weapon. "Stop hiding you cowered and face me!"

"I would," the voice said within the forest as more shots were fired. "But I would tell everyone where I'm at." Graphite blocked another shot as he was looking for the shooter from the trees growing more angrier as energy raged within his body… but he felt something behind his back, his instincts flared only two choices… fight or flight… "One chance," the voice said again but with a threat in its voice. The girls and audience soon see another Kamen Rider, only he is black and green while wearing a light green scarf/cape as well a visor shield covering his right yellow eye. "Leave." he said a large bulky machine gun with an A and B button as the finger nears the trigger.

"Grr," the green shadow turn to Brave as he was cared for by Maddie and Raven. "I'll let you off this time Blue Knight," he then points his bone blade at him. "But the next time, you won't be so lucky." Graphite made a black fog as he disappeared.

Chris struggles in his Rider form to stand, only to be grabbed by the _collar_ and was lifted up by the Green Shooter Rider. "How annoying, you could barely even stand." he stated in spite as his pistol weapon disappears, having the free hand to grab the Taddle Quest Gashat and yanks it off as the Driver's door closes itself.

"_**GASHUNE!"**_

The Waiter of Wonderland is soon released to his normal state, panting to reveal his injured state, his clothes having being tattered as well slightly scorched and burnt. This causes the shooter to grunt and drops the waiter and the very Gashat. "The next time you nearly get a Game Over, I'll take that Gashat of yours." he stated and leaves into the forest and disappears.

The battle was won by a defeat, but interference was made to save him... Chris as he looks down at his Gashat and tries to reach for it. Exhaustion soon claimed him and fell to the side… but only to find himself caught in friendly arms. Raven holds his arm right as the other held by the very Wonderlandian who assisted in keeping him up. It was not long until exertion took hold and soon blacked out into light breathing. "We got you." the Daughter of the Evil queen said as she grabs the Gashat. "Can you give me a hand Maddie?"

"Okey dokey!" the Daughter of the mad hatter said with a salute as she and Raven carry Chris to somewhere he can rest.

Then Rosabella runs to the trio as she helps him by holding his driver. "I'll help out."

The Daughter of Goldie Locks looked cautiously to the rider as she cuts the feed. Then Daring came unannounced with his sword in hand. "I HAVE COME TO…." he looked around only to see nothing. "Uh…. where is everyone?"

"Too late you dolt." Rosabella said as she turns to him. "Chris came to my rescue and fought the green dragon man, you however were late." the Daughter of Beauty and the Beast huffs and walks off to follow Raven and Maddie.

"AH CURSES!"

-0-0-0-

"Hm…" Arthur puts down the pencil, looking at his notes and the uncounses knight. "Christian Davis, Unknown Origin." he stated as he looks over his notes. "A close combat fighter, proficient yet sloppy," he rewinds the video and continues writing. "The data is somewhat useful, for it has been compromised when changing… forms." he places a finger on his temple to think. "Either he had unlocked it by himself… or he had help."

"The motive of the boy is certain," Seid Baba Yaga copying the video into her own Mirror computer. "He is a protector, has a strong will and capable of fighting." she shook her head to see him fall to his knees. "This boy needs a lot of work to do."

"He's rebellious." Said another voice, both did not seem surprised as it is rough and knowledgeable. "He's not set to protect one, he wants to protect many."

"Mr. Badwolf, how nice of you to join us?" Arthur said as his attention is not away from the screen. "Tell us, is he a potential villain or hero?"

Walking up the two is a literal werewolf with light brown eyes, who wears a brown jacket, and blue pants. "Hard to say, he's an unrenowned knight but he uses an odd style of combat, far off from the usual knight."

"Sorcery was limited." Baba Yaga said. "I doubt he did it on purpose."

"He may had help on that," Arthur said as he observe the different forms that Brave took to fight Graphite. "I don't know who is smart enough to give him those powers to someone who's inexperienced."

"Shall we enroll him?" Badwolf said to the other two. "What better way to know if he is a threat or not if we observe him up close and personal?"

"But he probably doesn't know how he got those powers from." Baba yaga said to the big bad wolf.

"Hm…" Arthur thought of something and leans back. "Then I better bring him along, a trial by fire?"

"That may be a good plan," the werewolf said as he crossed his arms. "If he's not in this school."

Baba Yaga nods. "It will be a simple volunteer work."

The Father of Daring, Darling, and Dexter nods. "That way we can help as much as possible."

-0-0-0-

The scenery changed to the Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, upon the upper levels is the apartment complex and into Christian's new room he is staying. Currently residing with him are Madeline, Raven, and Rosabella surround. The final girl came in with a damp rag to place onto his forehead to cool him off. "You think he'll be fine?"

"Yes indeedy!" Maddie said keeping her positivity. "He has beaten two shadows and he made it out alive did he?"

"Your right on that one." Rosabella said as she turn to the sleeping blue knight, examining the wounds had inflicted into him. Sure the armor took most of the punishment, slash scar markings were shown as if they were healed but fresh as if they were not suppose to from yesterday. A theory that this armor does heal the wearer, but injury and exhaustion still remains in the aftermath. "Who knew there is someone like him in the world."

Raven then start thinking about what happened today, with Graphite, Chris's condition, legacy day, and the shadows. She took a breather and taken a look at the table where the game driver and the Taddle Quest gashat is. "_You keep pushing yourself to protecting us,_" she thought worryingly to herself as she sat next to the bed. Memories flowed how she did try to stop the shadow like Graphite… but she was extremely weak compared to him. Yet… Chris still protected her, even about her evil future. The thought of him being used as the last line of defense, smiling to his last yet still holding a flower to her would break her heart. "_You're my friend, I want to protect you too, but how?"_ The Daughter of the Evil Queen mentally soliloquies to herself. The idea of fighting by his side does sound like a good idea… but there is one problem, her… magical talents… always have a tendency to backfire on her. "_How can I help him when I'm like this?"_

-0-0-0-

Chris groans from his bed, his eyes opened to a familiar ceiling from this morning… wait a minute. He quickly sat up from his bed, panting as he looks around, self disappointed as he remembers where he is. "Oh… it wasn't a dream." he sighs as he felt a huge headache throbbing in his brain, he puts his hands on his head, noticing his forehead was wet he looks around again to see three sleeping girl who are now in sleeping bags. "Raven… Maddie…" he turns to the third girl, he remembers slightly but notices a resemblance to Briar. "Rosa… bella?" he remembers… too well. He clenches his fists to the sheets of the blanket.

He was weak… too weak. He barely fought to battle against Graphite in his best. He barely protected them. "You know they waited for you to wake up my boy." he turn to see Charlie at the door. "They never left you, or this room."

"..." he looks down to his clenched fists. "... They don't deserve me…" he said, carefully standing up and grabbing his Gashat and Driver and walks to the door.

But the owner of the shop puts his hand on his worker's shoulder to make him stop."whoa there, are you trying to make like a hopping jabberwocky with dodos as shoes?"

"Sir… I can't protect them." Chris gestures to the sleeping girls. "When I arrived, trouble just finds me, I nearly got them hurt because of me."

"Oh poppycock, they would of be here even when your not here," The owner of the _mad_ teashop said, making the young lad to hesitate in his position. "If you haven't came to the rescue, there would be no tea time. And the entire bookend won't be standing without you."

"..." The young lad exits his room, allowing the older man to follow and closes the door gently. "... I'm not strong enough." he looks at the gashat in hand. "I need to get stronger…"

"How, cheat codes." The cuckoo clock exits between them, holding a drum set to do a rimshot before retracting.

"No, that's just wrong…" he looks back at Taddle Quest. "...Unless…" he thinks for a second as if a solution has been made.

"Unless what my boy?"

"Come on." The young worker walks down stair, haing Charlie to follow him to the main floor and shop. The blinds are closed thank goodness as privacy is needed. "Most games characters have stat sheets, skill trees."

"And?"

"If Graves got that powerful from his own game… then maybe I'm just not seeing the bigger picture in mine." he inspects the Gashat, he presses the black button like before to activate it.

_**TADDLE QUEST!**_

As the music played around and the screen appeared, the screen stays opened as the Start button now has the word Options and Tree under it.

"So what have we to work with?" Charlie slides his hands together, thinking of any ideas to help his employee.

The employee looks at the screen, eyeing on the Tree and raises his hand. "Let's see what this one does?" he presses the holographic screen, soon he was surrounded in a orb like bubble as there is a sapling glowing, connecting to different branches of other skill sets and trees with different classes and abilities. "... Ok… I got a lot to work with."

"A lot is right!" The owner points at a screen next to the sapling. The box show the total of skill points to be used… and there are 60 unused points as the Brave ensignia level reaches to level 12. "Points for the skills in hand, make sure you think ahead."

"..." Chris start to think for what he was going to do. "I can't be just a warrior class, I'll be too slow and I'll be lacking a lot of range capabilities like that sniper who kind of saved me?"

"Hmm," Charlie thinks and thinks, then a cuckoo bird on his hat spring out making the cuckoo noise. "Ah ha! Why not try to make a new class just like this Sniper fellow you mention?"

"Then I'll won't take any punishment when fighting against Graphite." The gamer said looking over the stat sheets. "It's order and chaos in each class, come good but they have their faults?" he continues to scroll the orb which orbits around the sapling.

"Hmm, how about you study up some of the classes you already have and work your way around there flaws." the owner suggested to the gamer, allowing the gamer to think of his boss's words. "No body is perfect, there will always be flaws."

"..." Chris thinks on what Charlie said, looking back at the nearly hundreds of skill trees from one little sapling. "...Ok…" he scrolls at step on to see the little sapling of the Novice class. "... This shouldn't be too hard… right?"

-0-0-Omoke-0-0-

"Fear not Rosabella!" Daring bursts out of the trees and charges at the humanoid dragon. "I shall smite this fie-!" but he was met with a red claw fist, sending him skyward and be left in a glint in the sky.

The ever afterians, the outlander and the dragon humanoid shadow looked at the sky with sweat drops on their heads.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The Blue Rider turns to the Dragonoid who seems to be inspecting his own claw. "How hard did you hit him?"

"To be honest, not that hard?"

"My _hero_." Rosabella said sourly, knowing how stuck up, selfish, and idiotic Daring Charming is.

"That idiot is not worth the effort, why bother of him facing me if he can't win?" Graphite said in a boredom tone.

Omoke end

**Now I know what you guys are thinking, why did I change Kamen Rider Brave's appearance, weaponry, and skills different from the Canon series? Well to be blunt, I want to show a little creativity from my end. I've seen Brave in the original series, I was so excited to see a fantasy RPG, but apart of my mind is thinking… that's all? Could he have a bow as an equipment or a crossbow similar to Link or a range weapon to act as a RPG Adventurer like Link from the Zelda series? That's when my brain started ticking, a lot of drafting, private projects and some other works along with consulting with my Co-Writers, I think I've found the solution. So I took a gamble and drafted out Brave's alternative equipment, along with some skill tree ideas and lore and I created the Adventurer tree for Kamen Rider Brave to be as versatile as possible.**

**Another reason why I put up a reboot is because I needed a fresh opinion on reviews and critiquing.**

**Please review so I can read your comments! I'm alive I know.**

**What's going to happen next? Find out for Kamen Rider Brave!**


	4. Taddle Party

**We do not own Ever After High or Kamen Rider content.**

**Co-Writers LegionnaireBlaze and Artzilla406**

-0-0-0-0-

Male Narrator: _Previously on Ever After Brave, the practice Ceremony of the day of Destiny has begun for the Second-Year Students, preparing them to sign their legacy within the book of legends._

_Female Narrator: But an unlikely visitor, Graphite the Shadow Dragon, has challenged our Waiter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. By taking Rosabella Beauty as the damsel. The battle was fierce, but only to feel defeat. Now the knight has to solve a new puzzle, in order to battle a new victory… or bring doom t-?_

Male Narrator: _Hold it! I'm telling the story here!_

Female Narrator: _Oh please, the readers already knew what happened._

Brook Page: _Could you at least sugar coat it! He's already beating himself about being slightly weaker and lost._

Male Narrator: _Alright, let's continue with the story._

-0-0-0-0

The morning had risen a new day, from yesterday, a green Dragonoid warrior had challenged the Blue Knight Waiter. A battle in which Rosabella Beauty was taken as both hostage and bait to draw out Kamen Rider Brave and battled against Graphite. It was thought to be a losing battle for the protagonist… but the strange green warrior from before had once again saved him. With a sort of help in gaining a boost with different classes and abilities. But it did have a severe time limit, and again saved by a different Kamen Rider.

Rosabella had stirred and awakened first, sitting up in her borrowed sleeping bag given by Madeline Hatter along with some sleepwear pajamas. A bit too colorful, but hard to refuse to wear lend clothing from a good friend. She remembers how Raven, Maddie, and herself, were taking care of their injured friend and protector. The memories began to flow more as Chris sacrificed his weapons to protect her and her fellow classmates from impending doom as well as selflessly protecting the supposed Daughter of _Evil_ from Graphite's attack. Such a kind soul who would do anything to protect the lives that are worth protecting. She blushed a little thinking Chris being her Knight in shining armor after what happened yesterday. _"I need to understand who he is?"_

-0-0-0-

The very protagonist laid flat on his back as he continued to stare at the orbiting planets of untouched skills within his bubble. "Ok… this is a lot harder than I thought?" In his past as a part-time gamer and a full-time hard worker, his experience in discovering World of Warcraft, Diablo, and Dungeons and Dragons, classes are amazing. A warrior tank or damage per second build, archers and rangers, wizards, and healers… But Taddle Quest… This is a real-life experience as one false move and it is game over for him. A tank class warrior may mitigate damage in the long run, but his speed will decrease dramatically and would not save his friends in different scenarios. A Rogue would lack defense and strategic timing. Same for Sorcerers and require Mana or Arcane to fuel spells at a long range. "If I make a decision, it will be set, one false move and…" the very thought is terrifying, he refuses to even think of it… there has to be a solution?

"Christ~y? Where are you?" Maddie's voice was heard from upstairs.

The very employee shot from where he had laid looking around in fright and in panic, but realized it was the owner's daughter to make him sigh in relief. "The girls-." pausing, he looks at himself to see the tattered clothes from last night. "Well I'm inappropriately dressed." he hears footsteps from the stairs to see Rosabella looking around, finding the only person in the middle of the room inside of a holographic bubble. "Uh… hey." he waves, pressing the button on the Gashat again behind his back for her not to see. The orbiting skill tree dissipates as it is now pocketed.

"Good morning," the Daughter of Beauty and the Beast starts to blush to see Chris's tattered uniform he wore yesterday. Probably from the time he fought against Graphite's dragonic punishment while the blue knight is using himself as a human shield to protect the girls. "Um… do you have a minute?"

"I..." The waiter of the wonderland cafe stummers as he is uncomfortable in his… wardrobe malfunction. "Um… I-I'm going to go change first." he points to the kitchen and quickly dashes away.

Rosabella turned around covering her reddened face with embarrassment. _"Deep breaths, he saved your life, that doesn't make you automatically fall in love with him,"_ she processed her thoughts. _"His actions may seem selfless, but at least I know he tries to keep himself in moderate hygiene."_

Right on time, the purple-haired girl walks down and is next to the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast with a curious look. "Hey… did you find Chris?"

"Y-yeah I did, he is just getting changed," Rosabella said, still covering her reddened face.

"Why are you covering your face Rosabella?"

The blushing girl in the yellow dress and faux boots answered but an uncontrolled volume. "N-No reason!" her tone was swift and raised but caught herself to use her indoor voice. "Um… where's Maddie?"

"She's talking with her dad before we leave," Raven smiles as she walks down to the cafe floor, but when she turns, she sees Chris wearing a new uniform as he freshened himself to make sure he is clean to work for the day here in Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. Raven blushes at the sight of her knights' new fresh uniform. "... M-morning!"

"Oh morning Raven." Chris lets out a comforting smile, glad the two princesses are safe. "How are you doing?" he said with concern to Rosabella, Raven and Madeline's wellbeing.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Raven calmly said, starting to be used to his presence as she walks down from the stairs and to the main floor.

"Excuse me." Chris's attention is turned to Rosabella, who seems to calm herself as she stood in front of him. "I would personally like to say, thank you," she gently bows to him. "For saving me and my friends."

The waiter remembers from yesterday… he did try to save her, but he was about to have a game over until the sniper Kamen Rider saved his life. "I… I didn't save you." Chris said honestly with doubt of his abilities. "Even if I did, I don't deserve one to begin with."

"But you risked your life to help me escape from that green dragon man." She walked up to him as Raven stepped back. "You protected us from harm's way," she then reaches up to hold his cheek with her hand. She watches him lightly blush as she too is slightly reddened. She stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss upon his cheek. Chris's face turned cherry red and steam burst out of his ears as he stood like a statue.

Raven watches from with her cheeks blushing, jealous of herself that she did n- NO! She's his friend! He probably does not feel that way with her being evil… then again… he does not see her harming anyone or anything. But her train of thought stopped when she took notice of Rosabella planting another kiss, this one closer to his lips. "Um… Rosabella."

"Huh?" The princess once in distress returns from reality, remembering where she is but notices how close she is to him. "Oh, s-sorry."

The waiter of the wonderland tea shop did not say anything, only to be in a stunned trance as his left cheek is now printed in two red lip marks. One in the center, another closer to his lips.

"Um, Chris? Are you alright?" Raven said with concern.

Madeline pulls out a warped puzzled key from her hat. "Now come on, we're going to be late for school. See you later Chrisy!" Maddie skipped off to one of the doors as she was dragging Raven and Rosabella with her.

Charlie walked up to his worker and tapped on his shoulder, only for him to fall to the floor. "Whoa, blue knight down?" The outworlder did not say anything as his brain is trying to reboot itself from the kiss from the very princess from yesterday, the owner of the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe smiled a little seeing Chris on the floor. "Oh the field of love, wish to be youthful again." he then picked him back up and shook him violently. "WAKE UP LAD!"

"GAH!" Chris came back to reality and shook his head. "What happened?"

Before the owner of the _madly_ wonderful tea shop could answer, Charlie stopped, his nose twitching as if a scent was caught… twitching again. "That smell…"

"Huh?"

"That smelly smell?" twitch-twitch the nose uncontrollably fidgets. "That familiar smell… that smelly smell is… smelly…*crack!*" his eyes widened with a blank shock stare. "Paparazzi…"

"Wait what?" Chris was utterly confused, from the start to finish on his boss's episodes… the atmosphere started to grim.

"PAPARAZZI!" The doors burst open, seeing the many princesses with mirror phones, tablets, and actual cameras as they rush to the Blue Knight.

The boss and waiter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, having them run to the countertop in hopes for shelter.

…

Just another day.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kya~!" Rosabella covered her face with her hands, blushing wildly as she groaned in embarrassment, for as the girls have exited from the Wonderland door from the Tea Shoppe to one of the halls of Ever After. Lucky for them, it is still early as only a few dozen students are starting their day. "Why did I do that!? I was supposed to hug him, not kiss him!?" The moment she had thanked the Waiter of Wonderland's Haberdashery was supposed to be a friendly hug. Due to her knowledge of Damsel in Distress classes over the years, a hug was turned into a kiss.

"What's the matter, Rosabella?" Maddie said happily as she doesn't know what's happening.

"Um, Maddie, do you know what a Princess gives to the person who saved her?" Raven said to her mad best friend as the same friend giggled madly. "Rosabella gaved Chris a kiss on the check."

She then giggled madly more. "Does that mean I should kiss him too?"

"NO!" Raven and Rosabella shouted, making both of them blush.

"But Rosey gets to kiss him, but me and Raven haven't yet, maybe we should give him one!" that made Raven blush more. "I wonder where I should kiss him?"

"..."

"..."

"Maybe I should have tea with him!" Maddie innocently said while having another giggle fit making Raven and Rosabella sweatdrop.

Raven tried to shake off the blush on her face but failed. "U-um… so…"

"Um… girls?" Rosabella looks left and right as they turn to her, "Why is everyone staring at… us…" some students of Ever After had made glances as a few turned away quickly to avoid eye contact. Whispers were heard but too quiet for their curious ears.

"Is today Stare at Students-Day?" the Wonderlandian said tilting her head a little with her finger on her chin.

"I don't think so Maddie." Raven said, not liking the mood that is being set.

"RAVEN!" Blondie had dashed in front of the three, causing them to startle to see the reporter girl panting. "Finally I was able to meet you in person before someone started making accusations!"

"Me?" Maddie and Rosabella turned to Raven as she pointed to herself, "What I did was try to make a blueberry pie-."

"No, not last year's incident, yesterday's," Blondie held up her tablet, their eyes widened in shock. For Madeline Hatter as a mad giggle, for Rosabella Beauty, as she adjusts her glasses with a raised brow of interest. Raven Queen, however, her face began to change from pale to a new shade of red.

The Mirrorpad's image showed a picture of Brave fighting against Graphite upon yesterday's battle, but this scene was very specific. The blue knight was in the temporary form of a heavy knight, holding the sword in one hand parrying against the bone blade of the antagonist/boss. The other arm had held and cradled Raven Queen, as if she was the damsel in distress and well protected from the sparks coming from the weapons.

"I swear upon the first ancestor I didn't take this!" Blondie stated as she motioned her finger over her heart into an X.

"S-She's right," Rosabella had shaken the thought and pondered. "You were with me in the bone cage…"

"The plot thickens with new mystery and crossword chickens?" Maddie rhymed as she tilted her head a little making more questions pop up from the four girls' heads.

But as they turn to the "evil" princess. She is completely red and starts steaming from the ears while her eyes swirled with information overload then she fell to the floor from overheating as the Pacman game over theme song is heard.

"Raven!?"

-0-0-0-0-

Apple White was not in a good mood, not today, not even yesterday. Raven had rushed out of rehearsals, in panic after hearing her say if someone would not sign the Book of Destiny. Her story would disappear, she would disappear, Raven may disappear… unless…

Upon the scene now, Milton Grim was watching the battle from yesterday, reviewing the blue knight and pressed pause where Brave was punched away. "Hm, hardly a heroic material Miss White," he said to the daughter of Snow White with ill interest. "I have looked at his description, he does not have a place or a title of any story, making him ineligible to attend Ever After."

"W-Well I do agree… but maybe I disagree as well," Apple said as she steps forward to the screen. "Kamen Rider Brave has shown his strength, skills, and honor, protecting our fellow students from a threat capable of taking one large monster," she said and gestures to the blue knight. "He's rough around the edges, but if he were to attend here, he'll be a better hero."

Milton starts to think of this Brave person Apple wants to enroll. "The peasa-,"

"Christian."

"Hm?"

"Um…" Apple looked flustered, "His name is Christian, according to Blondie's reports."

"Right, Christian is a candidate for another hero's story, hmm..." Milton starts to think of anything to back him up, but thinking about what the Daughter of Snow White has the right idea. "Very well Apple, I'll consider him enrolling in Ever After, if he said yes then he'll be welcomed here."

The Daughter of Snow White smiled and nodded happily. "Thank you Headmaster Grimm." then unknowing to him or her in this matter, she made a slight lustful grin. _"Ok, the first step is down,"_ Apple started looking at the screen, _"If I can't have Raven sign the book… Maybe "_he_" could convince her?"_ the thought had made her blush, making sure Headmaster Grimm did not see it. _"A win, win situation, Chris will be my Prince Charming, and Raven will have to follow him to sign it!"_

-0-0-0-0-

"ACH-MPH!" before Chris would sneeze, his hands were full carrying the trays of tea and treats. But a butterfly fairy quickly tackled his nose with a tissue paper to muzzle him from spraying. "Ah… woah… thanks." The fairy made a thumbs up and flew out. "Okay let's see…" He sweat drops to see the princesses ready for their orders. "... back to work..."

-0-0-0-0-

"ACHOO!" Raven sneezed, forcing her to wake up after her episode. "Oh… my head…"

"The Raven awakes from her slumber!" Maddie shouted happily.

"... Where are we?" The daughter of the Evil Queen rubs her head, looking around to be in an unfamiliar room… actually familiar to say as it is filled with evil knickknacks. "Are we in Baba Yaga's room?"

Right on que, Rosabella came in with a teacup in hand with the very counselor floating next to her. "Yeah, we had to avoid the medical wing, too public and anyone would want to ask questions."

"Oh right." Raven remembers her Episode and the student body whispers about her and her two friends… Chris… her blush began to return and began to feel dizzy once more.

"Raven, deep breaths," Baba Yaga assures her in a calm tone, having to see her prize student take instructions to be at ease. "This is a safe place, no one can hear you." she said as her one big wooden peg is settled on the ground. "Hm, legacy day, then that green brute, and saved like a damsel, my what an eventual week?"

"You got that right," the Daughter of the Evil Queen nodded as she started to recollect her thoughts and shake her head and hold her own head. "It really was an eventful week, and I was in it when the events happened."

"With you turning into a crow, Blondie turned into a bear while a strange copycat of Christy came over, and the green dragon appeared during rehearsal?" Maddie rambles the list while counting her fingers. "... Wowzzy dippsy, and only in three days?" Earl Gray appeared out of her logic defying hat, holding up a sign saying _OVERWORKED_ in agreement.

"Wow." Said the Daughter of the Beauty and the Beast as she turned to the two girls. "You three got yourselves into _that _in just three days? And when Chris came here?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"The better question is…" Baba Yaga made herself her own cup of tea with magic, sipping it and stares at both Madeline and Raven. "...Where did that boy come from?" both the wonderlandian and the daughter of the evil queen flinched, "Do not try to hide from me, I know magic when I see one."

"Um…."

"Well…."

"Three days ago, the air shifted heavily," the very evil counselor stated for them to listen. "And the magical energy was strangely ancient, as if something awakened from its hundred-year slumber?"

This caught Rosabella's attention, wondering where Chris came from. "Now you mention it, I've been wondering about that too?"

Raven and Maddie are looking at each other, Raven sighed and nodded to her best friend to tell them as there's no way out of this. "... He's from a world where things are doom and gloom in a concrete jungle…. And there is no magic there." Raven said, looking away.

"Really?

"Fascinating?" Baba Yaga said as she scratched her chin while pondering. "There were some thoughts of different worlds with another meaning, such as Miss Hatter would be wearing purple instead of teal blue?"

"This is the top super duper looper secret!" Maddie said, her smile is not revealed she is serious. "If anyone else caught wind of this, it would cause a panic!"

"And more shadows," the daughter of the evil queen said. "We've discovered that they're attracted to negative emotions, like anger, sadness, or grief."

Maddie then pulled out the manual, the same one that Chris had. "It says right here in this manual!"

"Hmm," Madam Baba Yaga thinks about these 'shadows' that her prize student and her best friend was saying. "May I see that 'manual' Madeline?" After receiving the booklet, she began to scan each page, wording, fine print… "... I see, our normal or magical weapons could not even touch it, it would appear these shadows are only linked to a _game_ of sorts?" she said and turned to the next page. "Hmm, and these _Kamen Riders_ are the only ones who can stop them? Tell me Raven, is Brave the only one who can stop these Shadows?"

"... N… Not that I know…" Raven scratches her chin. "... there was another… yesterday, it held a weapon… long-range type…"

"He was a real meanie one at that!" Madeline pouted angrily but cutely. "He almost attacked Christy while he was fighting that Green dragon guy!"

"Graphite's his name." Rosabella grumbled at the memory of being held captive by him.

"A rival?"

"Well…" Raven tried to remember what else happened yesterday.

-0-0-0- flashback -0-0-0-

_Chris struggles in his Rider form to stand, only to be grabbed by the collar and was lifted up by the Green Shooter Rider. "How annoying, you could barely even stand," he stated in spite as his pistol weapon disappears, having the free hand to grab the Taddle Quest Gashat and yanks it off as the Driver's door closes itself. _

"_**GASHUNE!"**_

_The Waiter of Wonderland is soon released to his normal state, panting to reveal his injured state, his clothes having been tattered as well slightly scorched and burnt. This causes the shooter to grunt and drops the waiter and the very Gashat. "The next time you nearly get a Game Over, I'll take that Gashat of yours," he stated and leaves into the forest and disappears._

-0-0-0-flashback end-0-0-0-

"Someone who wants Chris out of the way."

"But why does he want to take his… Gashat?" Rosabella said, remembering what the device was called.

"The key to open his armor?" Madeline riddles. "No Gashat, not Kamen Rider?"

Baba Yaga listens to the girls talking to one another, but discovers a page folding out, raising her curiosity. _"What's this?"_ The page showed the title 'how to gain a party member' but it's all blank to her eyes. _"Hmm, this will be a mystery to be solved in the future."_

-0-0-0-

Daring is practicing his swordsmanship, trying new moves to outshine Chris after what happened yesterday. He felt underpowered after watching the playback against Graphite, it was an utter defeat, but the test of raw power was enough to make the blond charming feel like a mouse compared to actual dragons. After striking his sword on a dummy, he was hit in the head by a blunt weapon, making Daring to flinch in pain "Ow! Who hit me?" He rubs the back of his head, turning to see Arthur who is holding a wooden training sword. "Father? What was that for?"

"You were thinking of challenging that boy again." Daring was shocked to see that he knew what he was thinking. "Don't bother, it's written all over your face…" he turns around and sees his training equipment either broken, cut in half, and smashed. "And this room… gonna have to check the budget."

"But father, as a Charming I must defend my story to become the next prince charming, and some peasant just walked in and started to gain the title like that!" that just earn another whack on the head. "OW!"

"Your mind is in the right place but not in the correct view." The father of a Daring sighs as he rests the training weapon on his shoulder. "Let's take the first step, know your enemy, what do you have that he doesn't?"

"Well, good looks, a winning smile, and…" he starts gibbering all the good qualities that he has'. "Ah and the best sword ever after!"

"Hm," Arthur seems to see hope dwindling from his son and shakes his head. "True, but when you struck him back in the shoppe, he seemed to have tossed you like a rag doll?"

"... I… um…"

"And he walked into battle with a broken blade," Arthur presses on his words to have his son learn. "and used himself as a shield to toss aside his weapons for safety in others."

"Uh…." for once in his life, Daring does not have an answer to counter with.

"A teacher of mine once said, polished armor does not make one instantly a privileged knight, but it is the scars, damage, and rust that makes the sentiment of an experienced warrior." He drew his own sword, poising up for his son to see. "Look closer upon my sword, look what scars it has upon its teeth."

He was in shock, he never got the chance to even take a look at his father's sword, it was filled with battle scratches and deep cuts that almost look like it will break with a single swing.

"Before you were born, there were wars I had to face, more danger then you have ever face." he sheath his sword back in as he walked around the room. "I have fought through that battle with the blood, sweat and tears that I shed for a better future for all of Ever After, when the dangers were over I vowed to teach such skills to future heroes." he then turns to his son once more. "From my assumption and facts about our new guest, he fights not for himself, but the safety of this world and Ever After and the citizens," Arthur places his hand on Daring's shoulder and looks at him in the eyes for a deeper understanding. "He is not blessed with a charming smile or a nobility, but assuming, he feels cursed with a large weight of responsibility upon his shoulder."

"I… understand father…" Daring nods as Arther felt pride for his son maturin-. "But I will be better!" … A sweatdrop fell from the back of the father's head as he watched the future prince charming walking back to the training grounds. "HAVE AT ME CONSTRUCTS, FOR DARING CHARMING WILL BE YOUR REAL HERO!"

"..." Arther sighs as he watches his son battling the knight constructs, shaking his head with a shrug. "... Close enough..."

-0-0-0-0-

Later the day had passed into the afternoon, Raven, Maddie and Rosabella are now residing in the outside tables for lunch. Eating their fill for the day as they are now talking about Chris to cheer him up from yesterday from his gloomy defeat. "I say we should have a Hat-tastic party for Christy!" the Wonderlandian said with glee.

"How?" Rosabella spoke up to the three. "I doubt he's into being self praised, unlike somebody we know."

Raven could think of a few names, but unlike being evil, she rather not say them out loud. "Well we can't have it public, Daring would just challenge him in the middle of the spotlight and Apple will just ramble out some destiny what-not."

"Then we should throw a private party!" Maddie shouted again with glee once more. "That way we can show him our appreciation!"

"That's…. Not a bad idea." the Daughter of the Evil Queen said agreeing to her best friend's idea. "It'll be just a celebration on how hard he worked to protect us."

"Did I hear a party!" a new yet familiar voice burst into the conversation as Briar skidded next to their table. "OH! I got to tell ev-GURK!" Soon a spoon full of butterscotch pudding is shoved in her mouth, silence yet feeding her appetite.

The source of the dessert spoon was from her cousin, Rosabella as she sighs. "Yes, it's a party, but this is a _private_ kind." She stretched the word very carefully.

"Yes, a private party for Christy for protecting us!" Maddie blurted to the newcomer. "Wanna join Briar?'' After hearing Maddies's invitation she nods her face and is excited to get to see her blue knight again.

"Wait a spell." Raven waves her hands. "If this is going to be a private party, it would be too suspicious for you to disappear on Apple frequently."

Briar pulled out her spoon from her mouth to speak. "I'll just tell her that I'm going to an extreme event."

"Well that rules out any interruptions." Rosabella ponders even more. "But we can't have it in the Shoppe, too opened."

"Do you princesses need help finding a private spot to party?"

"GAH!" The girls turned around to see their red hooded classmate, Cerise Hood, having a tray of mutton as well regular refreshments of milk.

"We really gotta be more discreet about our conversations." the daughter of the beauty and the beast pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Oh Cerise, um…" Raven tried to not find an out of the top lie for her. "We… need a private area to…"

"MAKE TEA!" Madeline cackles with glee while Earl Grey from the tiny hat nods furiously.

"Are you making some big tea party for the waiter at the shoppe?"

"..."

"..."

"... No~..." Raven's eyes looked everywhere… She is a terrible liar.

"You are," Cerise smiled knowing that is a lie and set her tray on the table. "I won't tell a soul, as long as I come with, I know a place where no one could even dare to look in the first place."

"... Ok, ok," Briar's hands waved in surrender and looked at the red hooded girl. "You can come too."

"Seeing as we don't have a choice in the matter." Rosabella rolls her eyes.

The Daughter of Red Riding Hood put her hand on her hip and smiled more. "Be lucky that Ceder didn't hear this."

"Now that's just mean," Raven pointed at her, "... but not untrue."

"Okay, we'll meet Christy tonight where the shoppe closes, I'll lead him to the party." Maddie volunteered for this.

Cerise looks at the girls in concern, but her attention is turned to the Daughter of the Evil Queen. "So Raven?"

"Hm?" Raven looks at her while drinking her carton of milk.

"How close are you with Chris?" The red hooded girl tilts her head in curiosity. "You seem to be with him in almost every video Blondie posted?"

This made her face go to a red supernova blush and spit out some of the milk she was drinking, she started to act more shyly than she was with Chris. "Um, w-well n-not that far, I dozed off on him one time, b-but I was tired back then, u-um…"

"..." The girls among the table stopped to look at one another and back at the stummering girl.

"So you made your move on him?" Briar raised her brow, as if there is a slight tease in her tone but more curious at the matter.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Raven stuttered more as her face got more red. She starts to touch her fingers as more steam comes out of her head. "I-It's not that I didn't l-like him or anything, we-were just friends that's all!"

"Are you sure?" Briar said with a teasing tone. "Was he comfortable with his arm looping over your shoulders~?" all eyes were turned to the Daughter of Evil as her expression was covered by her hands in an attempt to hide her reddened face.

Rosabella rolls her eyes to see Raven's confidence mask withering to a shy girl's personality. She grabbed her cousin's apple and shoved it gently into the daughter of Sleeping Beauty's mouth to make her stop talking. "Stop teasing her Briar," she crosses her arms as her cousin happly bit down and eats her fruit. "You're going to make Raven go to the Healers ward if you keep this up." she pats the victim in the back while she is calming down.

"Oh come on Rosabella, she's in love with the guy," Briar then made a little smirk, happily munching on the free snack from her cousin... "Don't tell me that you like him too?"

The daughter of the beauty and the beast did not say… However, a certain cotton candy haired girl answered for her. "She kissed him!" Madeline cackles with glee, causing the glasses brown-haired girl to stummer and blushes. "The princess rewards the knight of blue, it turns into a morning blume!"

Rosabella's calm demeanor soon turned to a similar form of Raven Queen's state. Her rosy cheeks reddened to the point her face is blushing a storm. "MADDIE!"

"I knew it!" Briar smiles more as she points to both of them. "You're both in love with him!" The two are now red and steaming out of their heads as Rosabella's glasses fogged up.

"I-It's not like that!" The two princesses shouted in unison as the girls on the table all laughed a little of their embarrassment.

"It is for us!" Briar shouted in her laugh. The two girls continue with their laughs not knowing that Darling was listening to their conversation. "Come on, spill! What do you see in this prince?"

They refuse to say but they show their faces burning red and steam coming out of their heads making them laugh more. "C-come on girls, it's not funny!" Raven said with a still embarrassed reddened face.

Darling is now intrigued to meet this Prince that appeared these past three days. _"Hmm, I'm wondering about that myself, this Chris is interesting but his swordsmanship needs work but I think I should pay him a visit at the shoppe,"_ The platinum princess takes her tray and puts it away as she makes her way to the Haberdashery and Tea shoppe while the four princesses are talking about the Blue Knight.

-0-0-0-0-

Back with Daring he is still practicing his skills in order to best Chris, while he is not looking, the cloaked being placed a yellow Gashat with a biker that has a helmet with pink spikes on. "I hope this Gashat will change his ways." Then he places the Gamer Driver in the same place as the Gashat.

As the cloaked figure disappeared, Daring turned to get a towel until he spotted the Yellow Gashat. "what's this?" the Son of Arthur Charming picked the Gashat up to look at it closely then remembering Chris's Gashat but it was blue, this made him smile making his teeth shine. "AT LAST! I WILL OUTSHINE THAT WATER BRINGING PEASANT AND BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO AGAIN!"

"..." Above the rafters, hidden within the ceiling support beams, the green armored rider's eye-like visors are in a flat expression as a sweatdrop falls and rubs his helmet. "... What have I done…"

-0-0-0-

At the tea shoppe every princess is all clustered around the only male employee all wanting to marry him or check to see that he is okay. "Now ladies, I understand your worry but I will be fine." but that did not work as all the customers all wanted to ask him out on a date. "Um… please I just…" but his interview ended as he felt nothing below his feet, looking down as a square hole had suddenly appeared where Charlie is. "Oh Jabberwocky dance breaking." That said, he fell in the hole as the floor fixed itself as it was never there before.

"CHRISTIAN!" Charlie shouted with a microphone, right on que, the waiter fell from the ceiling and dropped next to the counter.

"Oh come on!" The outlander rubs his head as his tray fell from the air and was caught by his boss. "One of these days Shoppe, you will answer my questions!" but his response was being hit in the face with a chocolate shaped mackerel fish. "Really?"

The hatter pokes his finger to his employee's nose to gain his attention as the latter raises his brows. "Kiddo, you are called in for a _SPECIAL REQUEST!_"

This caused Chris's eyes widened as question marks floated over his head. "...A what with a-what, what?"

"It's simple." Charlie grabbed his hand, spinning him in place for his waiter's clothing to look more… fancy with a tuxedo similar to a butler in a mansion.

The human outlander looks at himself, seeing his hands are whitened gloved and down to his shoes to be more fancy and permed. "Eh?"

"You are to serve a very special person!" Charlie rubs his hands together with excitement. "I just added it to the menu."

"Since when?"

"Just now!" The hatter cackles with glee, leaving the waiter to sweatdrop with utter confusion.

"W-who is it that I'm serving?" Chris said in shiver of what is going to happen next. "D-Don't I get a say in this!?" … His answer was he felt like he sunk a bit as gear noises were made below his feet. "I'm standing on a spring trap aren't I?"

"BOMBS AWAY!" Then a spring fired as Chris was launched into the air with limited height nearing the ceiling...upside-down floor...er… ceiling floor?

"WHY~!?" The outlander human flew as gravity does come into place (for once this shoppe does follow logic.) arching him back to ground for Chris to land on his feet… oddly a serving cart is next to him… and before him is his customer. Before him was a girl of his age, a little shorter than him but what amazes him is her platinum hair and light blue eyes, she is wearing a combination of a dress and armor and slippers. What is also odd, is they seem to be alone… he looked over to see the princess trying to meet him, but only to be stopped like an invisible wall… a special room "Oh… Good afternoon, I'll be your special waiter for today, care for some tea?"

"Yes, that would be splendid." She said as Chris poured some tea for his customer as he placed it on the table. "Mmm, it's true that it tastes more exquisite when a cute boy is serving you." she looks up with her eyes with a smile. "Or is it the passion burning in your soul?"

The wonderland waiter blushed a little but managed to compose himself. "I… don't think I find myself this attractive."

"Nonsense, every princess is thinking the same thing, me, I'm just curious," she smiled sweetly as she placed her cup down on the plate. "My name is Darling Charming, it's a real privilege to meet you face to face Mr. Davis."

"Please, Just call me Chris, the formality is not my thing." that earned him a giggle from his customer, Darling, is enjoying her tea and the company of Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe's hottest waiter boy. She paid _very_ close attention to the boy as he prepared a treat for her as well as a small pot of fresh tea. This boy seems to not be from Wonderland, hence not _Mad_ enough, nor did he seem to notice who or what story she herself is a part of. The Mirrorvids she watched his fight is extremely foreign in combat, lacking selfishness, only… protect… Not to mention an average body build apparently. Unlike her older brother Daring, he is a little short and slightly leaner, but charming in his own way. But it is better than being blinded by flashing bleached teeth and extremely blind pride. "So, I have to ask, how did you get Mr. Hatter to order you this… _specialty_?" he kind of felt uncomfortable, not that he minds to serve a beautiful girl, it is sudden and not prepared for this kind of situation

"Well, I was interested when Raven, Maddie and Rosabella talked all about you and I must try to meet you in person," she said when she takes another sip. "And when I walked in for a table, he said he had a special, so I took that opportunity."

"_Figures much from a Wonderlandian and his name is Hatter for a reas-… wait a minute..."_ Charming… Charming…. Darling Char-*PUMP THE BREAKS!* Realizing as he tries to imagine Daring and Darling, the comparison had just broken into a fatal error. "Y-you wouldn't happen to be related to _Daring_ Charming?"

"Yes," she said with her eyes rolled, half-amused to see him in a shocked state as the latter is flinched by the sudden raised tone. "I'm his younger sister."

Chris cleared his thought after that outburst. Blink… blink… blink… compare… error… error... "I'm sorry, it's just… the resemblance between you two are… different?"

"In my defense, I'm less cocky and prideful than him." The princess of the Charming sips her tea. "As well, my hair is a huge difference."

"I see that, thank the ancestors that you don't have his pride," he then pulled out some pastries that I made himself. "Hors d'oeuvres madam?"

"Why yes, thank you." She picked one of the pastries and started having a bite.

"Is there anything else you would like Miss Charming?"

"Not at the moment…" She then made a smirkbut kept her 'normal' smile on him. "So tell me?" Darling leans on the table with her elbow propped on the surface as her chin rests on the very hand. "What is your interest in Raven Queen?"

The teapot in hand seemed to almost slipped out of his fingers as Chris seemed to slightly fumble but stood in place. "... Huh?"

"I would love to know what's your relationship with Raven Queen," Darling said as she made a teasing smirk and leaned forward a little. "Don't worry, this conversation won't leave this room."

"Uh…" The waiter of the Wonderland themed tea shoppe hesitated. "S-She's… a good friend…" well, he only met her for a few days, only described by Maddie that she is the nicest princess of Book End.

"But you had spent some time with her, correct?"

"Y-yeah…" Chris scratches the back of his head after putting away the tea set. "I… well, a few nights ago, I did serve her tea." he smiled and remembered yesterday. "The day after, she looked stressed and… I thought I would be with her to help her when we're in the forest… She…" he stopped himself as he did not want to go any further.

Darling smiled more, then gave him a nod. "Well then, I believe I know you like her, but I have some other questions that we have the time for you to answer Christian~." that made his spin tingle after hearing that voice.

"Um… ask away." The waiter cursed his policy to be polite… even if he is polite himself.

Cutely she tilted her head, she put her hand to her neck and brushed her platinum hair aside to show more of her beautiful appearance."What do you think of me?"

"... Well…" Chris tries to ponder on what to say… he only met her for about ten… fifteen minutes tops… but the personality and beauty is much alluring. "You're smart… beautiful… exotic," he tries to think of something else. "I… can't say anymore, you seem perfect the way you are."

It did not take long for Darling to process what he had said, of course, other princes who first saw her, instantly asked to marry her. Maybe _he_ could be… "Why thank you," she said, keeping her smile. "It would be wonderful if we can spend time together, alone like this."

"Hm… I'm sure we could, but we only have about 15 minutes before the special order is up." Chris wastes no time and picks up the teapot, luckily it is still warm in good temperature. "More tea m'lady?"

"Oh," she playfully looked disappointed, but instead, raised her empty cup with a smirk. "I'll make every minute count," she hides her devilish smile as she sees the waiter's face all red. _"3 minutes already and no marriage proposal. He even thinks I'm perfect the way I am… Sorry girls, but this cute noble waiter is mine."_

-0-0-0-

The shift has ended and Chris is finishing up and cleaning tables while having a red face after the special request. "Phew, I almost passed out after answering those questions Darling said to me?" he said as his heart rate had calmed down… but every time he thought about Raven… Rosabella… Maddie… Soon his face reddened as steam fluttered over his head, making him shake the very thought to try and calm down. "Oh if I see another girl, I m-."

Then Maddie slam opened the door. "CHRISTY! I need you to come with me!"

"GAH!" he raised a butterknife like a… sword… only to recognize the familiar and unique cotton candy haired girl. "Oh Maddie, it's you, um, what are you doing here?"

"I said come with me, I have something to show you." She grabbed his hand, without hesitation, dragged him across the floor and out the Shoppe.

"Maddie! Wait!" Chris tries to stand up, but the might of the petite girl is too much. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"How are you this strong?"

"I eat my veggies!" Chris was dumbfounded that Maddie is this strong from eating veggies, but he could not seem to argue with that logic even if Maddie is from Wonderland.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, everything's in place?"

"As sure it is like five seconds ago you had said it."

"Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect."

"What, perfect for your _prince_?~"

"HE'S NOT MY PRINCE! HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"How did you find this place Cerise, no one would even think twice to go in here?"

"My mom took me down the dark forest when I was little, I know the best routes to my grandma's house in no time."

"SHH! THEY'RE COMING!"

Maddie is now in a place where cerise said they will be, Chris is still blindfolded and she has her smile. "Okay Christy, are you ready to see your surprise?"

"Ow…" Chris was in barely good condition as he looked like he went through the live experience of Wile Coyote and Roadrunner in Looney Tunes. He stood up, trying to look at the Wonderlandian… but apparently the said girl was behind him. "I think I am… by the time I recover about fourteen lamposts I crashed into?"

"Sorry about that, but this will make it up to you," she skips to wherever she will be leaving the outlander with his blindfold on. "Okay, you can take the blind off!"

He took the blind off to see a little party with balloons, food and cake, Raven, Rosabella, Cerise, Briar and Maddilen were in front of him.

"SURPRISE!"

"..." Chris was in shock seeing that they threw a surprise just for him. "I…. I don't understand… what is all of… _this?_"

"It's a surprise party, for the times you protected us." Raven said as she walked up to him. "So we thought that we would throw you a private party."

"..." the blue knight looked around, it was well planned out with great effort, not to mention in the middle of the forest. "I… don't know what to say…" he said and looked at each and every princess. "...Okay, okay, you got me, I can't turn down this kind of offer."

"YAY!" the wonderlandian shouted as she pulled a tarp to reveal a mass amount of food and a large cake. "Let's stuff our faces Christy!" Maddie bounces to him and gives Chris a hug. "Let's not stand around Christy, let's get this party started!" Briar got her Mirror Phone, playing an app spell to have a speaker to blow moderate loud music, the party had started and the night had just begun. The girls all watched but not showing their stares at Chris eating like a gentleman, but enjoying his cake which Maddie is with him while giggling madly.

"Like the party?" Briar looped her arm around the waiter's shoulder and gestured to the red hooded girl. "Cerise here is kind enough to find this sweet hideaway."

"That be me," the hooded girl smirks with her hand on her hip. "Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Chris shakes her hand happily as she returns the smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Cerise happily said as she started asking questions to her favorite… well only blue knight in Bookend.

The Daughter of the Evil Queen turns to Chris who is now with Cerise. "It's nice to finally see him this relaxed." Raven sighs with a smile as she too is eating Madeline's special Wonderlandian cake.

The daughter of sleeping beauty had left the hooded girl and the knight to talk, meeting with the Lavender haired girl. "What's that?" Briar took notice as she looked at Raven with a devious raised brow.

"Huh?" The Daughter of the Evil Queen looked at her friend. "What's what?"

"You were worried about him, weren't you~?" Briar said in a teasing tone.

"Y-yeah of course I was," Raven said averting her eyes with her pale skin showing a low red blush. "It's just… I'm glad he isn't risking his life on a constant dai-."

"Oh? Is there anything else?" Briar puts her hand on her hip with eyes determined for answers. "Raven, we've known each other since we were little, I keep track of everything even in my sleep." she pointed to her head. It is true, in her uncontrollable sleep, she developed an ability to absorb knowledge where she is, by class, or in conversation. Probably a reason she is an honor student, but her sleep spell is what keeps her grounded. "There was Daring, handsome, Dexter, nervous and cute, Hunter, athletic and hot," she stated as Raven crossed her arms, watching her think of the choices, none of them seemed to even phased her. "You had your defenses up for almost thirteen years, now look at you." she gestures to Chris who had Madeline on his shoulders while the latter is hitting a teacup pinata. "Ever since Chris came here, you get flustered whenever his name is said out loud or anywhere near you."

Even upon the name, her pale white face had been dusted in red blush. "I-I do not!"

"Chris is right behind you."

"Kya~!" her blush had grown all over her face, jumping slightly away from her spot… only to see Rosabella with more drinks.

"What, fairyberry punch is that frightening?" Rosabella was confused, but seeing her cousin teasing and her friend blushing madly, enough said.

"Yeah, I rest my case" Briar said as she took a bite from her slice of cake. "Asides teasing our _evil _overlord," a glare is earned from the lavender haired girl as she retains her composure. "From what you said, he looked pretty beaten up about losing."

Rosabella is sipping her drink, but watches the blue knight conversations with Cerise. "It's not about losing… maybe… he is more worried about losing us…" this had gotten the other two girls's attention. "I mean, when he got here, he has the determination to make sure that we're safe from harm's way, I don't know if he will keep this up."

"... But what can we do?" Briar ponders a moment, taking another bite to try to stimulate the thinking process. "We're princesses, we don't fight… Do we?"

The Daughter of the Evil Queen watches Chris, seeing him speaking kindly to the red hooded girl who seems to blush and smile. "Maybe… Chris should attend Ever After?" She then turns her attention back to her friends. "We should ask one of the teachers to have a private training course, plus he can be on alert on both the school and Book End."

"Are you sure? I mean, Chris is nothing but sweet to us and we need to ask him if he wants to enroll." Rosabella said to the other princesses. "He's already been here three days and he has already done so much for us."

"It's his choice, we can't force him to think he's carrying more weight," the only Royal said in thinking. "Let's just… focus on now, right?"

"Right!" Raven and Rosabella nodded and enjoyed themselves with their secret party for the blue knight.

The very cotton candy haired girl cackles with glee, grabbing an ax over her head… then she brings it down to execute a slice of a cake… for some reason, the table did not break or shake at all? "CAKE TIME!"

-0-0-0-0-

"No Apple, I do not know where Ms. Queen has gone." Baba Yaga groggily said as her sleep was interrupted by the very soon to be Snow White.

"Are you sure Ms. Yaga? I haven't seen her anywhere," Apple said to the teacher. The point being for the princess to show up to her school's counselor was due to the fact Raven Queen, her roommate, has not returned to their dorm. "I need your help convincing her to sign the book?"

"Ms. White, it's really late for this, please return to your dorm and we will discuss this matter in the morning."

"But I need to find her so she can write her chapter so I can have my happily ever after, and she is nowhere to be seen."

"Apple Snow White," The teacher/counselor had used her middle name, the last warning for the student to flinch back. "As much as I can try to help, I am in no position to think properly at this time, now, to your room." She pointed, having the blonde girl to pout sadly and walked back to her dormitory…

However… outside the window, a figure watches with a familiar scared knight's visor. "Hm… not yet…" he said and pulled out a blank Gashat, watching Apple walking down the halls to the girl's dormitory. "... She needs to be determined, but she is now delusional of her dream to see clearly, in time Apple White, you will be ready."

-0-0-0-0-

The party was swell where the guest of honor is feeling better after the whole Graphite event. The girls all turn to Chris with hungry eyes seeing that he is sweet, caring, gentle, and selfless as the girls change their personalities into 180 and look at each other._"He will be mine!"_

As Cerise is enjoying her time with Chris, she feels the other girl's hungry amber eyes roaming head to toe. "Grr."

"Hm… is something wrong?" Chris said a little worried about what he said.

She turns back to him with an alluring smile. "Oh it's nothing Chris." she said as she brushed her hair aside while making sure her hood was still on. "You know, I heard a celebration under a full moon is a good omen."

"Full moon?" the waiter said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, when you celebrate under a full moon," The red hooded girl pointed up, allowing both eyes to see an actual full moonlighting with the night sky. "Legend says, it will grant you great blessings for the future." her brown eyes fluttered slightly with amber, but hidden well as she turned to the outlander. A sly grin is made, irresistible, she leans to him as she stands on the tiptoes of her high pumps.

*CHU!*

"... Huh?..." Chris was too busy admiring the lighting of the moon and stars… he had not noticed his cheek was kissed by Cerise. The location of her lips is upon his right side, just upon the edge of his lips. "... C-Cerise?"

"Sorry." she said with her hands behind her back and looked innocently. "There was frosting on your face, I didn't want you to have a bug flying in your mouth."

The blue knight's face reddened, "O-oh… t-thanks…" Oblivious yet cute, he did not even notice Raven and Rosabella seem to be flustered. He then looks around the party as it shows how much the girls put care and details to it. "I want to say thank you and the girls for this party, I needed this." Chris then made a smile that made the Daughter of Red Riding Hood blush.

"It's no problem, it's the least we can do," Cerise said as she held her hoodie down trying to hide her blush, this made the girls be less jealous after hearing what Chris said.

Maddie jumped in and gave the Waiter a hug. "How are you liking the party, Christy?"

"... Honestly…" he looks at all the girls, seeing them have eager expressions… "this… is the best party anyone has ever given me."

"I'm glad you like it!" The Daughter of the Mad Hatter giggles madly knowing that her new friend is enjoying his party. "We party until midnight, I hope to see you smiling in the morning again!"

-0-0-0-

Chris is now going through his day nicely after the party last night. The princesses are glad that he is feeling better so they want to have that special request to have some alone time with him… but none seem to have reservations… a first? "Say, Mr. Hatter, I know the special request was added, I just noticed there's no reservations for that particular menu."

The owner of the tea shoppe bounced away to grab some pastries. "I know it's still there, but I am only able to have one or two."

"How does that work?" The waiter of the _mad_ tea shoppe who used a mitten glove to catch a flaming pie. "I mean, it's kind of good for business, but how will I tell who I will be serving?"

"That's half the fun! Not knowing!" Charlie laughed madly as he zips around the shoppe. "Now chop-chop, biscuits, and scones are not going to pour tea themselves unless it's the other way around." he laughed madly again as he dashed away.

"..." Chris just stared off to where his boss went. "Oh, hex." Then he turned to the customers who still have dreamy eyes all over him. "Um… I'll be right with you in a second." After that sentence, the princesses squealed in delight as the waiter covered his ears from the sudden shockwave. "Is this what every prince has to deal with? I feel sorry for them?" he turns around to grab his tray from… an octopus wearing a bartender's suit? "Um… thanks?" he takes his needed items and backs away to the customers.

-0-0-0-

Upon the great school of Ever After High, the students of Ever After could not stop talking about a certain Waiter and the heroic deeds he has done for them and the school, after saving Rosabella and witnessing a battle of a lifetime, everyone wants to see him after school and even some of them requested making a club honoring his efforts.

"Heh, what a joke." A rocker boy in green clothing said as his back is strapped with a Guitar as he watches the replay from one of the hallway Mirrors. "He couldn't beat that monster."

"And why do you say that?" a voice from behind him said, making him jump and turn to see Rosabella crossing her arms. "He risks his life to save me and he is human, couldn't you just give him a break Sparrow?"

"Yeah right." he walks with his merry band backing him up. "If I were fighting that green dragon monster, I would have done it already, OOH~!" Sparrow shouted as he started to rock on. As he was playing a furred hand grabbed the guitar, ripping it away from the boy's hand. "Hey what gi-!?" he stopped to see one of the most feared teachers in the entire school.

A large wolf-man tower over the boy, without hesitation, he snaps the instrument in two which causes Sparrow and his merry band to flinch and fear. "No music in the HA-OOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLSSSSS!" with a mighty howl, the boy who believed highly of himself and his group were blown away by his might. He then turns to Rosabella who seems to luckily grab a water fountain to hold her ground. "Honestly, everyone is talking about Brave none stop for two days straight." he walks to her, helping her with her bag. "Miss Beauty, tell me why you are about to pick a fight against that boy?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bad Wolf," Rosabella grabbed her bag from the Teacher's hands. "It's just, I just don't like people underestimating the efforts of Brave and what he has done to rescue me, he even sacrificed his sword and shield."

"Admirable from what you have spoken," The wolfman turned into a regular person with his arms behind his back. "But you cannot change what people think, let them find out for themselves." he then points over her head. "Now, to class young princesses." she nodded and started to make her way to class leaving the Big Bad Wolf to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, in the other end of Ever After, Apple could not stop thinking about Chris after what he had done to save Rosabella and his sword was badly damaged. "I must ask Headmaster Grimm if Chris will be able to enroll in Ever After High." as she is heading to Milton's Office she heard Daring laughing proudly from a distance. "... anyway, Brave will be my Prince Charming and I'll enroll him in Ever After."

As she started to walk to the headmaster's office, Cerise overheard what Apple said and started to jog after her. "Hey Apple, wait."

That brought the Daughter of Snow White's attention as she turned to Cerise. "Oh hi, Cerise, what is it?"

"Um, I'm not sure that Brave will really fit in," Cerise then tuck down her hoodie. "I mean he'll be chased by every princess in this school leaving you not having any time to spend with him."

After hearing that she starts to think of something else to do to get Chris in Ever After and manage to keep him near her. "Hmm, I think I have an idea, I'll ask him to be my prince then h-"

"But we don't know if he has a story in the book."

"..." for once she was stumped and hadn't thought of that, but she gave out a determined face and nodded. "Nevertheless, I will make Brave my prince charming."

"And how are you going to do that?" Cerise then held her hands on her hips. "You probably don't know where he is."

"He works at the tea shoppe," Apple said as she started to walk as the Daughter of Red Riding Hood followed.

"But you don't know if he is interested." Cerise tried to steer away from her crush from the Royal, but Apple continued to walk past her.

"I'm sure he'll be willing to."

The red hooded girl raises her brow, not looking convinced. "B-but what if he's too busy at the shoppe?"

"Alright, then I'll make a reservation then after school." she continues to make her way to the headmaster's office.

"..." Cerise watches her leave inside the Headmasters office, slapping her own forehead and groans. "What have I done?" she said and walked away… _maybe_… things will turn out just fine… _hopefully..._

-0-0-0-

Chris is finishing up one of the recent tables after the princesses giggled away and waved goodbye to him as he waved back. As he was going to make his way to the back, the door opened to show the Headmaster of Ever After High; Milton Grimm. The very same person who seemed to be forceful with words against Raven from yesterday. "Welcome to Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, do you have a reservation?"

"No, but I would like to have a word with you." the headmaster of Ever After said as he makes his way to a table and has his seat.

"... And… you are…"

"My name I-."

"Yeah, I was being sarcastic." Chris folded his arms. "Milton Grimm, Headmaster of Ever After High." the blue knight said as his calm voice shifted into a shield wall.

Milton eyes the boy, what the princess saw was a radiant of kindness and curiosity… now to him… it is more of an angered giant who had just been interrupted by his peaceful slumber. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat and spoke. "I've taken notice of your actions Mr. Christian," he said and adjusted his tie. "By now, you yourself are a self-proclaimed hero." with a grin as the boy did not seem phased. "How would you like to join my scho-."

"I refuse." A quick response from Chris as he did not seem interested at all.

This had stopped Milton's train of thought, shaking his head for clarity. "... I beg your pardon?"

"I refuse," the blue knight waiter said as he sighs. "Look, as much as I would like to attend… I just… don't feel worthy to have a destiny."

"..." The principal seemed offended, but tried to calm down and advance his offer. "I must ask if you can reconsider my offer to join my School, I have overlooked your skill in battle and I believe you've lost your sword and shield correctly?"

"I know," The warrior of the outlandish states, as he remembers his loss to Graphite. "But I can't think of the idea of just signing a book to save one person… everyone here needs to be saved."

"You must understand, you yourself are in danger." The headmaster advances. "_You're_ lacking everything a hero needs, skill, training, and proper equipment which will not break durin-."

"I am aware of my weakness," Chris interrupted Milton while trying to have a kind voice since he's a customer. "But a gold suit or a perfect smile doesn't make me a hero, I'm sorry Mr. Grimm, but for the last time I have to kindly refuse your offer."

Milton just stared at him processing his thoughts about what Chris said, after a few minutes of thought he nodded and stood up from his seat. "Very well, but please think about my offer and feel free to talk about it when you're ready, have a good day." he then walks out of the shoppe and leaves Chris to his thoughts. Upon crossing the bridge, to Ever After, grabbing his Mirrorphone and dialed a number. "Initiate plan B."

-0-0-0-

At the Grimmtrack Cerise, Hunter and other classmates are getting ready for track and field as their gym teacher is the gingerbread man. "Alright everyone, it's Track and field time! Okay, get ready everyone!

As the students cheer for them Kitty Cheshire grins wickedly and starts to plan something.

Secretly, her caterpillar friend tied a rope to her ankle which is connected to what appears to be a boat's anchor.

Upon the bleachers sat the very future Evil Queen with Madeline and Rosabella, each holding a little flag and foam fingers with the color red. "Go Cerise!" most of the student body did not sit next to her due to her… mother's reputation.

As the whistle blows the students start to run but with Cerise's speed starting to slow down. "W-what the?!" she looked back to see a large item the size of her. "AN ANCHOR!? This could only mean the work of Wonderlandian magic!"

"Meow~ what's the matter, Cerise?" The Daughter of Cheshire cat girl grinned widely, slowing down. "Feeling _down_ today?"

Cerise tried to pry the rope off, but this knot is a pretty good one, and resorted to chewing the rope. "GRRR COME ON!" She desperately tried to get the rope off of her and win this thing but she missed two laps already with her attempts to even move.

"Coach come on, this isn't fair!" Raven shouted from the sidelines. "Can't you help her?"

"I can't, no fingers." He showed his 'hands' as proof he doesn't have fingers.

"B-But… you're holding a clipboard and a whistle!" The Daughter of the Evil Queen pointed at the coach.

"Even if I want to, that is a very tight knot." the Gingerbread man said as he shrugged.

"You haven't even tried!?"

Then Kitty ran past the finish line claiming her 'victory' "mreow! I won!" but she stopped… wondering what is wrong… this is not an expression of satisfaction, but confusion. "Wait… I won?"

This upsets the Daughter of Red Riding Hood as her blood starts to boil, then she feels an aching pain in her chest and starts to be covered by a black cloud which scares the other students but Raven, Maddie, Rosabella and Daring for that they have more experience in this situation. "I'm calling Chris." she said, grabbing her phone.

The Daughter of the Mad Hatter then picked her best friend ever after and lifted her up. "I'll HELP!"

"MADDIE!? PUT ME DOWN!?" but her words are deft to the wonderlandian as she dashes away to the shoppe as dust is left behind. "THIS IS EMBARRASSING!"

-0-0-0-0-

Chris is finishing up his shift by cleaning the tables and putting the cutlery and dishes to a bathtub full of bubbles and a bear cleaning itself on it. "... I'm not questioning it." he went back to the other tables as he started to think. _"Hm, being here in Bookend is rather… uplifting, sure I'm working, but I am having fun, and I have great friends here. Even if they are Fairy tale characters."_ As the waiter cleaned the tables, Maddie, who was still holding Raven burst through the door. "GAH!? Maddie!? Wait, is th-"

"MADDIE PUT ME DOWN!" Raven shouted while blushing with embarrassment.

"CHRISTY! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US!" Maddie shouted as she lifted him up with her other hand.

"WHAT THE?!" Chris tried to figure out who Madeline was c- it was Raven… wait a minute… he quickly turned his head away, using his hands to shield his eyes. "I-I SEE NOTHING!"

"KYAH!" Raven squeals as she reaches her hands to try and cover her skirt.

"Maddie what's going on?!" Chris tried to ask but she then dashes out of the shoppe and to the road leading to Ever After High. "GAAAAHH! MADDIE WHY ARE WE GOING TO-"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" She shouted once more as the Wonderlandion ran faster as her best friend tried to push her skirt down as the wind was running past them.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile as the Track and field, Cerise is screaming in pain as darkness starts to cover her, as the black mist continues to cover her entire body, everyone starts to be scared and runs away leaving Kitty confused. "Wha-what's going on?!"

Rosabella then grabs Kitty and runs away. "Kitty Chesire, you have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"This is not a good thing to do Kitty, she's turning into a shadow!"

"Me? How was I supposed to know she's going to turn into that!?" She pointed at the swirling darkness. "I had a timer for my ca- wait… where is my caterpillar?" she looked around… nowhere in sight.

"**ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**" the dark mist burst out revealing a large timber wolf howling angrily.

"...Oh…" Kitty said as she then disappeared somewhere else.

Maddie makes it with her best friend and best waiter ever in hand, literally. "WE MADE IT!"

Raven who is still red turns to Chris being a little dizzy. "Um, a-are you alright Chris?"

"I'm ok…" Chris groans as he straightens his back. "I think I left my spleen at three bears avenue somewhere."

"Maddie, please put us down," Raven said, still having an enormous red face while still holding her skirt down. As she was let down, she turned to her… only to see her big doll eyes. "... I-I can't stay mad at that…"

"Guys!" Rosabella runs to them with coming relief with Kitty behind her. "Chris, it's Cerise, she's turning."

"And he-?"

"Kitty," Raven marches forward to point her finger at the very other Wonderlandian. "You have some nerv-."

"Raven, let's discuss this later," the waiter of the tea shoppe said in shock to see the shadow wolf, looking around with it's menacing yellow eyes. He nods, pulling out his Driver then placing it to his waist, then he pulls out his Gashat then pressed it.

"**TADDLE QUEST!" **The world had pulsed for treasure chests to be placed and floating all over the school.

"Good luck Brave." Kitty quickly kisses his cheek, making her signature menacing smile and disappears. Leaving the blushing rider.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"_ Raven mentally thought as anger boils as another girl has caught into her FRIEND's candle flame. _"JUST HOW MANY GIRLS AM I GOING HA- FRIEND-FRIEND! HE'S MY… friend?!"_

Chris shakes his head and focuses. "Rank 1, HENSHIN!" he placed the Gashat onto his slot.

"**GASHAATO! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?"** Chris presses his icon, snapping his fingers for the screen to pass through him to his giant Chibi form.**"I'M A KAMEN RIDER**!**"**

The level 1 Kamen Rider pulls out his inventory, revealing his sword and shield were not rented anymore. The signature weapons have been fixed and refurbished with a curved sword with three new buttons running across the blade and the slot is on the guard with the handle angled slightly. The shield has taken a new, larger former of a Knight's Heater Shield design to have a horizontal grip. "Alright, game on!"

The shadow beast noticed the Rider and growled and charged at him, it was swiping its claws at him as Brave blocked a few of them but had some damage, then he jumped away to miss the big chomp.

Brave took his stance, only to turn around and shake his behind. "LOOK AT ME~! I'M A GIANT A DELICIOUS CHEW TOY!" The wolf ceased the attack… wagging its tail with a lapping tongue. The hunt is on as Brave runs off away from the civilians and into the forest with the black shadow wolf in hot pursuit.

"What is Chris doing?" Rosabella said, being confused.

"Getting Cerise away from the school grounds," Raven said as Madeline cackles for the humor the blue knight has.

"Christy is really funny!" Maddie giggled happily with a big smile that never left her side.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Blondie runs to the girls as she holds up a survival sturdy camera in her hands. "I just had to run to the wildlife surveillance club to grab this."

"Really? You're still on about streaming to The Griffin?" Rosabella had her fists on her hips.

"It's a hobby that I love with all my heart," Blondie stated as she hefts it over her shoulder. "Plus, this will give the school more awareness about the Shadows."

Maddie then pulls out a cup of tea and Earl Gray for some more. "With the blonde bear continuing forward to capture the venture of the blue."

-0-0-0-

Chris rolls away from the wolf who is now an overgrown puppy chasing Brave around the forest. "HERE DOGGIE, DOGGIE! I GOT YOUR SCOOBY SNACK!" Brave runs for his life as the chase is in hot pursuit, "So this is what Monster Hunter World feels like?!" he sees a chest, having him sheath his sword into his Treasure Chest. "Oh please be something!" he rolls aside to avoid the snapping jaws, opening to reveal a blue coin.

"_**ITEM GET! STRETCH UP!"**_

Then he starts to stretch his arm up to grab a nearby tree branch and pull himself away. "Phew, that was close." he then climbed up and looked down to see the wolf trying to climb up but only clawing it instead. "Dogs can't climb," he said and grabs another branch, but grabs the tree to stretch himself back and looks back at the shadow. "BUT I'M COMIN IN HOT!" his whole entire body turns aflame, slingshotting himself back and tackles the wolf to crash into another tree. Flipping back to a safe distance and drawing his sword. "That oughta slow her down," he said as the wolf was stunned.

Just in time, Raven, Blondie, Rosabella, and Madeline had made it, making sure to not be crossed in their line of sight behind a boulder next to a tree while wearing safety/knight helmets as cranial protection. "Why are we here again?" Rosabella asked worriedly… actually… not minding really but for the safety of others.

"MORAL SUPPORTING CHRI-!" Maddie shouted happily but was muffled by Raven to cover her mouth to give away their cover.

It was the wolf and the knight, hunt or be hunted, it was just the two o-

"HAHA!" Daring shouted as he jumped into the battlefield and turned to Brave and the Wolf Shadow Beast… ok… no longer the two of them. "Now I shall be the hero everyone will admire!" he then pulled out two familiar items, the game driver in his right hand and the Baksho bike Gashat on the left hand. He then placed the driver on his waist and pressed the Gashat.

"**BAKUSOU BIKE!**"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"What!?" the girls shouted seeing that Daring had a driver and a Gashat in his hands.

"Daring's got a Gashat?" Blondie screams as she zooms in.

-0-0-0-0-

Apple spit takes her water, spraying it all over the three pigs as she watches the large screen. "DARING!?"

-0-0-0-0-

"What?" Darling blinks from watching her Mirrorphone to see the adventures of Kamen Rider Brave. "Oh you've got to be kidding me?" she said while massaging the bridge of her nose knowing that she'll have a headache soon.

-0-0-0-0-

"NO WAY!?" a knight in training was fighting a dragon, but the latter blew fire on him.

The large mythical dragon hunches over to see the screen… oddly speaking. _"NO WAY!?"_

-0-0-0-0-

"First Chris, then Graves, now Daring!?" The orange-haired girl with glass slippers looks at her phone oddly with utter confusion. "How many Kamen Riders are there?!"

"More than you know." Hunter looks at the screen, hiding his burning glare at the blue knight. _"You can't hide your weakness from me Brave."_

-0-0-0-0-

Daring to hold his Gashat to his face as he made a shining smile. "Henshin!" He then places the Gashat onto his driver.

**GashatTO! LET'S A GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WACHA NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Daring starts to change into a white armor and his mask is different then Braves, his mask is yellow and black, has blue eyes and has hot pink spikes as a mohawk, he also has handlebars on the sides of his helmet, Daring is also holding two wheels on each hand. "Step off peasant, let a _real_ hero save the day."

"Uh…." Chris just stared at the new rider dumbfounded. "...Wha-What the hex!?" Brave marches at Daring, shoving him back. "No! No way! I'm not allowing you to wear t-."

"Back off! I'm taking the center stage now!"

"I'm not taking any spotlight!" Brave implores, "I'm freaking out that _you_ are-GAH!" distracted from the real objective, he found himself in the jaws of the giant shadow wolf as he was tossed in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAGH!" caught in her teeth as she happily chews him and shakes around. "BAD DOG! CERISE NO! ROLLED UP NEWSPAPER! FIRE HYDRANT IN FIFTH AVENUE!" She ignores him and continues playing with the chibi Brave. "I DO NOT SQUEAK, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?"

"HAH! What a horrific display of heroism Brave!" The new motorbike Kamen Rider scoffs and raises his wheel arms. "Now what a pro hand-OOF!" the paw from the wolf stepped on him down on the ground… adding the insult… she sat on him… "GEM MOOFF!

"OW! *CHEW* OW!* CHEW* OW!" he was then dropped on the ground, paws to keep him grounded until she started to slobber him in kisses. "AH! CERISE! THAT WILL NEVER COME OFF!?"

"**WOOF!"**

-0-0-0-0-

"PFFFFFTTTTAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the green rider was sitting on a tree, laughing to his heart's content as he flailed his legs and held his stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEST DAY EVER!" He said as he was recording this the entire time. "Oh, this is definitely a day that will never be changed at all!" he calms down as he looks down to see the girls. "I'm going to go talk to them…" he stood up… only to sit back down. "After five more minutes."

-0-0-0-

The girls just stared and tilted their entire body as a japanese drum noise was heard. "... this isn't looking good for… them?" Raven said as she blinked.

Maddie was just confused at the rest of the girls, this is the first from the Wonderlandian to not know something. "Will Christy be okay?"

"..."

"I'm more worried how we'll break this to Cerise in the aftermath?" Blondie said as she was still streaming this.

"..."

"... I'm not even sure we'll be seeing her recover?" Rosabella said not to turn away from it all.

"Oh, now she's digging a hole." Raven cringes as she sees the Wolf quickly digging a hole, deep enough as she drops him said hole. "Um… Blondie, is that still recording?"

"... Yes… live streaming..."

"... Then we're probably not going to see her out of her dorm for about a month?…"

"... Yep…we should try to help her recover when this is over…."

"... Agreed…."

-0-0-0-0-

"AGH!" Brave bursts out of being buried, looking to see the Shadow Wolf tossing the motorbike left and right all over the place. "That was something I didn't see in my life."

"THIS IS NOT HOW A HERO IS TO BE!" Daring screams in his chibi form as instead of being played, he was being mauled left and right. Tree after tree he was slammed by the large paws.

"..." Brave huffs growling as he shakes his head. "Deep breaths man-Dee~eep breaths!" frustration builds up, breathes in deeply and breathes out then was ready okay. "Daring or not, he needs to be away from the Shadow." looking around, seeing another treasure chest to see the item.

"_**ITEM GET! SPEED UP!"**_

"Alright!" he was about to charge at the Wolf, but was stopped by a very familiar yet unpleasant face. "You…"

"Miss me?" Graves hefts his swords as his cloak flutters the wind, seeing the fact he is also in Level 1 form. "Cause no one else will miss you." he then flicks his door open to activate his driver. "**GACHAN! LEVEL UP!"**

"_**TADDLE MEGARU! TADDLE MEGARU! TADDLE QUE~STTO!"**_

His level one armor burst to show his 'face' turn to a backpack and Graves' full body was revealed behind it making him turn around. "Now, you're going to be deleted, and you i'll be gone." he then pulled out new swords out ready to slash him to pieces.

"I don't have time for you!" Chris stayed in his level one form, readying his sword and shield. "I have a friend to save!"

"Whatever, just stay still!" As the two mirroring knights charge… Brave's boosted speed is still in effect to jump and hops over the copper knight's head. (insert mario sound effect) *Boing!*

"PSYCH!" His true aim is upon the wolf, bringing his sword up and down. "Cerise! Wake up!"

The wolf just stared at him with those big yellow eyes and was still sitting on Daring. "Get… off… of… me…" however the weight seems to disappear as he sees Cerise falling, only to be caught by Brave. "Fah! Again! Catching the damsel and stealing my spotlight!"

"I'M NOT STEALING ANY FAME!" Chris shouted at the blonde motorbike prince as he was glad the shield was resting on his shoulder as he carried the hooded girl in his arms… but he took notice that the hood was down… "Wolf ears?"

"Uh… it's not over," Rosabella said as everyone saw the shadow beast start to change and turn into a dark mist. "What is it doing?"

"It's making another meany shadow!" Maddie shouted with a hardhat on.

"Cerise!?" Chris sees the shadow taking another form.

It is as if Cerise had a dark turn over, her hood removed and tattered, more skin than leathered armor as her arms and legs are armored with metal claws.

"_**Oh Chri~s,"**_ she sang as she motioned her finger claw in a come here. _**"Come here and pla~y?"**_

"...Uh…" is the only thing that Chris could say from this sudden flutter.

-0-0-0-0-

"Um… Raven?" Rosabella asked as she seemed to be somewhat flustered and shocked. "Are these Shadow's this… flirty?"

The Daughter of the Evil Queen was more confused as she remembered what Maddie said to her about her shadow, and she was cruel and Cerise's shadow is…. Flirty. "Well… this is a first?"

"I'm more worried if Cerise finds out about this? She'll never come out of her room?" Blondie stated as she continued streaming the scene.

"Oh! That's my cue!" Madeline hops over to the battlefield as she skips along.

-0-0-0-0-

"That's Cerise!?" Daring looked at the shadow in shock, but saw the other real student he knew in Brave's arms. "Wait, she's there… w-."

"It's complicated!" Brave looks over to see a familiar cotton candy haired girl. "Maddie what-... ok… i'm not even going to ask." he said and handed the red hooded girl in his arms to his wonderlandian friend. "Can you take care of her?"

"YEPBURDIDDY WITH REWARD OF KISSES!"

"Thanks Madd-... ah wait what?" But before he could get an answer, she was long gone. "What is up with every girl here in Ever Aft-GAH!?" he was dropped and kicked by Graves, making him roll to his feet to glare at him. "Ah, you!?"

"Distracted in battle, heh, your worst then that other rider." Graves cracked his neck as he rested one sword on his shoulder and pointed with the other. "Just hurry up and go to level two, I don't care this failed carburetor."

"HEY!" the very bulkie motor themed rider shouted. "Don't ignore me!"

This irritates the blue knight as he clutches his hand into a fist. "Agh, fine," Chris opens up his driver. "RANK UP! TWO!"

"**GACHAN! LEVEL UP!"**

He let the holographic of Brave's level 2 form as his level 1 armor burst as he came through the doors. _**"TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!"**_

"Now to level up!" Daring said as he opened his driver.** "GACHAN! LEVEL UP!"** as a holographic screen went past him making a blinding light. _**"BAKUSOU DOKUSOU GEKISOU BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!"**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Ha! Is my new form to you envious pride peasant! Am I the envisionment of a hero?" Daring's vision was stiff and he could only look side to side. "Huh?... What's going on?" then he felt himself falling down to the ground and not getting up. "HUH!? What's happening?! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?"

…

-0-0-0-0-

"... Oh Daring…" Apple was not showing any signs of swoon or awe… it was more of embarrassment as she covers her eyes with her hand.

-0-0-0-0-

"…" Darling is trying her very hardest not to burst out laughing. Using the stand setting of her Mirrorphone, she held her hand to muffler her mouth as the other held her stomach. _"... D-DYING!... OF LAUGHTER!..."_

-0-0-0-

"Oh dear, is this what other Kamen Riders ar-... Hunter?" Ashlynn stops looking at her Mirrorphone, turning to see the very Son of the Hunstman curled in a ball on the floor. Failing to contain his laughter.

-0-0-0-

"…"

Brave entire body was still… but slightly shaking as if he was containing what emotion was about to burst from within. _"I want to laugh… but the situation is grim with the chance of saving Cerise is diminishing by the second…"_ Chris said mentaly as he tried not to laugh his armor off.

"What's going on?! Wh-why am I not moving!? And where's my hands?!"

Only the maddest among the area, Madeline Hatter, cackles loudly at his situation. "You're a bike!" Maddie shouted for Daring to 'see' himself and he was a yellow bike as he screamed in anger.

"WHAT!?" Daring shouted in anguish. "HOW CAN I BE A TRUE HERO WHEN I-" Graves slammed his foot at him to let him fly and tumble around. "OW, OW, OW, OW, GAH!" Then he crashed to a bookball pole and fell flat down.

"Pah, he's not even worth putting up an achievement," Graves then looks to Brave as he pulls out two swords. "But you are." he charged at Brave with his two swords.

"HEY!" the future Prince Charming shouted, but still in his motorcycle form as he tries to wiggle himself right side up… but fails back down. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! I'M RIGHT HERE! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Then he was kicked off by Dark Cerise making him fly off the field. "NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!"

Brave blocked the swords with his own blade and arm shield making sparks fly, he pushed them away to lay his own slash but Graves jump away and charges at him again, the wolf shadow beast charges in with anger as it raised its claw at the blue knight to lay a scratch on his chest making sparks. Even with the new upgrades to his former broken weapons, the skill level between the Red and Blue is far from an equal comparison. Brave swung his shield to break Grave's guard, delivering a kick… but was grappled by Cerise who threw him aside to a tree. "Oh… this is so not good…" he said and stood up, tapping the yellow button twice as he prepared.

"**ZAP! CRACKLE!" **Brave's sword starts to admit electricity ready for Dark Cerise's attack, she smirkes and flicks out her claws.

"_**Oh Christy, shall we let the 'sparks' of our love up~. I can't wait to have you to myself~."**_ Dark Cerise flirted making a smile which made Chris feel a little uneasy.

"..." he didn't say anything as he charged at her as he pulled his trigger.

"**ELECTRIC!" **the sword shouted slashing at the shadow of Cerise as an energy slash hit her while shocking her.

"I better hope Cerise doesn't find out about this." Brave said to himself as he turned his attention to his double. "Now for you."

"Hmm, let's see you try this?" He then sticks them to the ground and presses the B button 5 times. Then he picked them up again and started slashing the air as energy slashes were flying at him, a flurry of attacks came with two swords, blocked and parried, even for the knight to duck and swing his leg to trip, rolled away from being impaled by the red knight. "Strength, Dex, Intelligence checked to be boosted," He pulled out his sword he stabbed with then turned to him and put the two swords away and flicked another one out. "But your speed needs wor-." But he then locked weapons at him as they stared dead eyes at one another. "Why's your Charisma overpowering all of your stats?"

"My what?"

Grave pushed his blue counterpart hard to make him stumble. "Good with the girls, dumb as a doornob." he said as he sees Dark Cerise, having all three of them cirlce one another.

"**Stay out of this red knight, I'm only facing Brave.**" the shadow said while growling at Graves.

"Is that all you got?" The mahogany red cloaked knight did not say anything, by flicking his wrists, from right to left, swords blades ignited with fire and vice a verse coated in ice. This causes the knight of blue to ponder and sloutches. "... Why do bad guys get all the _cool _stuff!?"

"It comes with the ambition we have." Graves said as he swung around his blades. "That's all I have to give if you're this weak to fight me!"

Chris checked the red button on his sword, tapping it three times. _**"HOT! FIRE! BURNING UP!"**_ Chris quickly turns back to Graves, blocking with his shield as he parrys to lock steel against him.

"New weapons, same old hero just waiting for a game over." Graves said as he pressed forward, crossing his blade with his.

"Then you have no imagination!" Chris grins and pulls the sword ignites in fire and shoots out a huge fireball. Grave's swords explode upon the impact, causing the mahogany red rider to jump back with broken weapons. "It's not just a sword! It's also a GUN!" he then fired some shots at him.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared and pulled out two more swords and was going to swing as Braves as they started clashing there blages at each other's steel, but then Shadow Cerise came in and slash her claws at Graves making him move away. "GAH! Grr." he turned to the shadow glaring at her. "Aren't you on my side!" Grave roars out at the shadow.

"**You're right, I'm on **_**my**_** side.**" She lickes her own lips to see Brave's readying himself. **"**_**And you're all mine.**_"

"_I don't know whether I'm grateful, relieved… or terrified?"_ he mentaly said, shivering a little.

"**Come on lil blue knight~, come **_**play**_** with me~~.**"

That made him sweatdrop and shiver a little. _"... I'm going to need to re-evaluate in what is happening to these girls?"_

-0-0-0-

Kronos is laughing so hard he nearly fell off his tree branch spot. "Oh … oh god! This is too hilarious to watch!" He is now holding his belly to try to contain his belly bursting laughter. "Oh this timeline is so entertaining I could watch this whole thing for hours, oh wait, I can!" he continued to laugh as he fell off the tree. "OOF! Okay fun's over." he got up and dusted himself while pulling out another Taddle Quest Gashat. "Lets see which one of you is brave enough to step forward ladies?" then he spotted Raven tightening her hand as he saw his answer right before him. "Bingo."

-0-0-0-

Brave slashes and dodges both Grave's swords and Dark Cerise's advances and claws as she tries to kick Graves for interfering with their 'play' time. This has become a full out free for all as Dark Cerise is getting faster and Graves is getting quicker, Brave however is blocking and trying to hit one of them.

This forced the Blue knight to trade his hand position for his sword to grip in reverse and play defense. Huddled his arms as barrages of attacks coming left and right, trying to counter attack the best he could.

"Hmph, you think defence will work with you!?" the other Brave shouted as he slashed at his double hearing Brave's grunts but kept his form. "Lets see how well your defence will break?" he then continues with his assault and with Dark Cerise getting angry that the blue knight is not paying attention to her.

"**Don't take him away from me!**" she roars out and slashes at the mahogany red knight, for him to block with a set of broken swords.

"0'S AND 1'S! Those ones were my favorites!" he shouted, pulling out another set. "But no matter, I have plenty more where that came from!"

-0-0-0-

Maddie, Raven, Rosabella and Blondie who are recording are watching from afar as Chris is fighting for them. "What are we going to do?!" Raven said with worry. "We can't just sit here and just watch."

"What else can we do?" Rosabella said, gaining Ravens attention. "You can't cast your spells right, I don't want any of the forest critters to get hurt, Maddie's madness can only go so far and Blonde will get crushed or worse, no offense." she said to all the girls who are present and the ones who she listed off.

"No, that's a solid point." the daughter of Goldie Locks as well as the student reporter said fearfully, but Brave enough to record and stream from afar.

Maddie is holding a beam in fear as the beam bends to her fingertips. _"Please Christy, please clear this level."_

-0-0-0-

"Hmm, impressive, but not impressive enough." Graves said as he slowly grabbed for his Gashat and pulled it out.

**GASHUN!**

Then he placed onto his hip slot as it glowed a little. Then press the silver button.

**GASHAATO! KIMIWAZA!**

As energy starts to charge around him 25 swords appear behind him acting like wings, pressing the silver button again as he jumps up and aims his foot at Brave.

**TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**

The swords start to form a cone in front of Grave and one by one they all shoot at Brave making sparks and finishing the attack was Graves foot at his chest making an explosion making him crash into a tree as Graves landed where the blue knight was. "hmph."

Chris's vision blurred, as he got up, he survived the attack against Grave's ultimate attack… but looking at Cerise's Shadow and his dark mirror self, how will he even the odds. "I… I have t-to keep fighting." He manages to get up on his feet with his shield almost completely shattered. "I'm going to protect them." Brave picks up his sword, as all he has left is 15% of his health and a determined will power.

The daughter of the evil queen watched helplessly from cover, emotions began to build to the point it had rushed out. She must do something… anything! _"What am I going to do!? I can't just sit by and just watch!"_

**-Pause!-**

Raven opened her eyes, hearing the echoes of a godly tone… the world had gone into a complete stop, somehow…. She is able to move and start to look around. "W-what has happened? W-why has everything stopped?" she turned around, looking at her Best Forever After Friend and waved her hand to try to gain Maddies attention… nothing… she continued to froze in plain sight.

"Greetings, Miss Queen." She stopped, turning over to a tree where the familiar emerald Rider laid next to a tree, reading what appears to be a supermodel magazine while drinking a tropical smoothie. "Quite a lovely day we're having aren't we?

"Y-you? From the second day?" Raven stood up, cautiously walking to him as a hundred questions flowed through her mind. "Y-you're behind all of this, you're the one making Chris miserab-."

"Now hold on there Princess." the items discarded and put his hands up in defense. "I'm not the one who has the intention of harming Christian, rather, I'm helping him in times of need. But it seems to come to my attention that he needs some help, and Snipe is too arrogant to even help the Blue Knight, so I would like to do the next best thing." he said as his _eyes_ stared at her.

"..." She then looks around, but then realizes what he meant and points to herself. "M-me?"

"Yes, you." He pointed out, as he swung his legs. "Two riders I hand picked are not in a cooperative mood, so, why not make a new one?"

"Why can't you help?" Raven pointed at Chris against the tag team of the shadow and the dark rider. "You helped before, why not now?"

"Girl, I've already broken a lot of rules, I'm… how you say… in probation." The green Kamen Rider hops onto his feet and paces around. "Sadly, I can not, I only gave him a little push, and with the world tree he is nurturing is not even fully grown."

"World Tree?... You mean right now he didn't use it?" Raven realises more and more answers are solved.

"Yes and No, you see, he's stuck in default mode, still rough around the edges… heck… look at him now?'' The green rider gesturing his hand over to Brave being pounded and overwhelmed by the shadow and the red knight. "A solo player like him can't win in this game or he'll have an early game over." he said as he put his hands on his back and walked around. "What he didn't know is that the tree needed not one, not two, but multiple players to nurture it to make it grow larger and more beautiful, which is why I'm counting on you and others to help him grow into a hero this world needs." The time stopping rider said, pulling out two items, a familiar Gashat up a different color as violet purple and titled, _**TADDLE QUEST!**_ The other is a Driver which is a vertical touch screen device with two buttons in between. It is similar to the green rider's but it did not have the saw like a blade or the blaster settings. It however has a sword and two small arrow pegs sticking out of it. "Would you take up the mental as a kamen rider? Would you help the little knight blue to go beyond anything that throws at him?"

"..." Raven takes a deep breath, memories flowed of her time with Chris, seeing his smile and friendly radiation as well the wrath and rage protecting her friends. Closing her eyes, and looked at him with determination and a clenched fist. "Yes, I want to save my friend."

"Very well, but don't keep that doffis waiting, on a lips~." he chuckled like a little kid as he placed his finger on his mouth mask.

"Eh?" she blinks with a huge blush on her face, but shakes her head. "Wait! What's your name!?"

"Nuh uh," he waved his finger at her and shook his head. "Not yet, not now, that's the one rule I really enjoy, you just have to wait." he then turned into pixels as he pressed the two buttons on his waist. "Have fun little birdy."

**-Restart!-**

The lavender girl sees the world moving, seeing how close Graves and the Dark Cersie are now, she runs out of cover to Brave's side.

"Raven!?" Rosabella shouted for her attention.

"What are you doing?!" Blondie shouted as well, still recording the events that are happening.

"The lavender crow will get trampled!" Maddie shouted in worry as a cuckoo noise was heard.

As she then places the Driver onto her waist as it wraps itself to her. "Raven? What are you doing?!"

"Going so far to help!" Raven said as she pressed the Gashat key. _**TADDLE QUEST!**_blue and purple pixels start to flow around the place as the Daughter of the Evil Queen twirls her Gashat like a gun only to hold it upside down. "Henshin!" She turned the key in reverse, pushing the Gashat diaginaly for it to match with the screen and pressed the lock button. _**TADDLE **__**QUEST! BUGGLE UP! M-M-MAGIC TIME!**_ then she started to have armor around her body, her jumpsuit is black(obviously) but she has a purple skirt with light pink edges as her armor has black arm sleeves that are purple inside, silver feather shoulder pads, her chest plate is a red heart with wings on the edges in a cover style, her leggings are purple so does her hands, her helmet has purple 'hair' but tied back in a ponytail, topping it off witches hat and has purple and white eyes.

_**MAGIC GIRL! **_**{WOW!}**_** ON TO THE EXITING QUESTO! COME ON EVERYONE CHANT WITH ME ON TAD-DLE QUEST~O!**_** {WOW!}**

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Brave shouted in disbelief to see Raven just transformed into this armored warrior and right in front of him nonetheless . "KAMEN RIDERS ARE POPPING OUT EVERYWHERE!?"

"The crow of armor is saving the boy of blue?" Maddie said, tilting her head while Rosabella and Bondie were in shock. "I WANT ONE TOO!"

"..." The now armored girl looks at herself, then clenches her hands and claps them together. "Kamen Rider Magica, the sorceress of Taddle Quest," as she separates her hands, creating a long staff with a purple orb gem and holding the very weapon. "And I have joined Kamen Rider Brave's party!"

**GASHACON MAGI-STAFF!**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Grave shouted as he charged forward, swords crossed and strikes. "This just got real times 10!"

"Raven!" Chris tries to protect her, but soon she raises her hand and stabs her staff to the ground.

"**BARRIER!**" Soon the two are protected in a diamond like dome, blocking the attack and pushing Graves away. As the threat was momentarily stopped, she turned around to Brave and raised her staff over her friend as the gem glowed a bright green. "**HEAL.**"

As green dust falls upon Kamen Rider Brave, he soon feels his fatigue recovering his body as well his health bar is raised from 15% to 65%. "H-hey, I'm healed?"

"This is what a team is." Raven said as her _eyes_ emoted to a wink. "Stop fighting all by yourself, it's time to have a team."

"..." Chris just stared at Raven thinking over what she said about not fighting alone. He then looked at her then gave her a nod. "Alright, let's do this together Raven."

"_**ACHIEVEMENT GAINED! NEVER ALONE! REWARD! Gashat PARTY!"**_

A random manly voice shouted making the residents look around. Soon the icon swirled with golden chains, linking with Brave and Magica. Both glowed as they are linked with what appears to be a power up with shared strength, skill and speed.

"Think you can hold him off?" Raven said as she waved her Magi-Staff.

Brave nods and hopes on his feet, looking at his recovering dark mirror. "Yeah, make sure Cerise comes back to us."

"Got it." She then twirls her staff and charges at the negative version of Cerise. "Let's get rebellious!"

Grave was about to stop her, only to meet his double's sword as they started to clash onto one another. "It doesn't matter how you get your allies, you're going to have a game over! One way or another!"

"Check your screen!" Chris kicks back and takes up a Karate stance with his shortened sword. "I'm not done until I say I'm done!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY YOU IDIOT!" he shouted in pure rage as he pulled out two more swords and charged at Brave while shouting.

-0-0-0-

Raven dodges left and right, trying her best to keep an eye on the fast blurring version of her friend. "Come on, just stop so we can talk." She aims for her staff, and takes aim to try and predict her shot. "**FREEZE!**" a crystal ball shot out, on the surface for Dark Cerise to dodge exploded as a surface of snow and ice.

"**Is that going to stop me~!**" Dark Cerise shouted as she turned back into a blurr. Shot after shot, ice littered the area, soon she leaped from the branch and charged forward. "**You're mine!**"

"Not quite!" Sorceress said as she started to cast another freeze shot.

"**Keep trying, you're just wasting your time!**" she dashes again to avoid another shot. "**When I'm done with you, Chris will be mine!**" she jumped and was about to run again… only to slip on the ice which was littered across the field. "**W-What?**" she fell and flowed across the ground, soon, unable to stand as she kept slipping from the icy surface.

"I'm sorry." She presses her driver's buttons. "But I'll save you one way or another." Then she pressed the B button on the driver.

"**TADDLE CRITICAL SPELL!**" Then a magic circle appeared around Dark Cerise and Raven started to run at her then start to float up and fall down to her as the rider's feet start to glow and start to clash onto her chest making the sparks lively.

"Huh… So this is what being a Kamen Rider feels like?" An explosion was made, remembering what they were dealing as she turned to the direction of the blue and dark knights. A familiar object had fallen as a sword stabbed the ground next to her feet."Chris!" she starts to run back to hopefully help him in his fight.

-0-0-0-

"Face it!" Graves presses down on Chris's armored gauntlets, pinning him down on the ground as the swords glowed fiery red hot as the smell of burning metal is made. "I'm better than you, stronger!" he picks up his swords and assaults him down.

"**KACLANG!**" Brave's body turns to pure metal, taking in the hot metal attacks but feels the burns on his arms.

"YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME!" like a drum and drumsticks, he batters down the attack to break through the iron defense. "WHAT THESE GIRLS SEE IN YOU IS FALSE HOPE! JUST LIKE HOW YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK! JUST LIKE YOUR WORLD IS NOW!"

"No, you're the one who sees false hope, I see that I can change people's destinies and paths with my own two hands! I was placed into this world for a second chance! And I'm not going to let you take their future!" he shouted at the fake brave rider, he then pulled out his Gashat and place it onto his kimewaza slot and press the button, at the same time Graves pull out his Gashat and place it onto one of his swords.

_**GASHAATO! KIMAWAZE! TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!/ GASHATTO! KIMAWAZE! TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**_

As Grave tosses his left shield arm becoming extremely hot, gritting underneath his helmet as he peers against the newly formed buster sword of inferno about to sear him well. _"Come on! Come on!"_ he pushes forward, screaming in agony…

…

…

…

FFFFSSSSSSHHHHH-SHINK!

The towering fire sword was moved away, having Brave to see Grave flinching back as his upper left shoulder was frozen in ice. "What!?"

"Chris!" Raven shouted and threw the sword which Chris had lost.

Brave catches the sword and gives it a couple of swings. "Thanks, Raven!" quickly kneeling up to deliver an upper slash upon his red counterpart.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The red knight shouted in pain as his HP dropped to 45% as he stumbled back and held onto his chest and his broken buster sword. "Grrr, Nice shot…" he sees Chris drawing out his Gashat, quickly the Mahogany red Knight waves his hand to open a portal. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Wait!" but the attacking knight had closed the portal. Even if Brave did catch him, he felt the adrenaline fade as pain seared his body with a groan.

The daughter of the evil queen walks up to the outlander as she pulls out her Gashat and turns to normal. "Are you okay Chris?"

_**GASHUUN!**_

Brave himself took off his Chris looks around, but remembers what he is to do. "Cerise, how is she?"

"She should be fine." Raven said and took his hand, helping him up. But the blue knight did not notice the blush when his hand touched her palm. "Let's head back, she should be back at the Tea Shoppe."

"Guys," Rosabella rushes to them with Kitty behind her. "This is Kitty Cheshire, she's the cause of Cerise's condition."

"Kitty, why am I not surprised." Raven crosses her arms with a stern expression. "That was not cool of what you did. You just turned Cerise into a shadow and a dark version of herself, you could have killed her!"

"Hey hold up!" the Daughter of the Cheshire cat shouted while backing away to get some space. "Just so you know, I am innocent." Kitty said with her hands up in defense.

"She's right," Rosabella held up a cage caterpillar. "This is her pet, Carrolloo, he was supposed to untie Cerise after the first lap." she said as she handed it to the owner. "I found him behind the bleachers."

"I like mischief, but hurting people is not in my resume," Kitty said as she took the cage and let her pet out. "How did Carrolloo get in a cage like this?"

"The question is… who put him in here?"

The group began to ponder, who is the one who caged Kitty's pet caterpillar? The group of them were unaware that the green rider was on top of the trees reading his magazines but paid attention to the entire fight. A low and quiet whistle was made as he is now impressed. "Not bad, still rough around the edges" The green rider said from afar and talked to himself… or someone. "A Kamen Rider with a female Rider party, now that's what I want to see." he then continued reading his supermodel comic book and smiled under his helmet. "Well kid, one barrier down, but you have a whole lot to smash through." he then jumped off of his tree and started walking to the forest.

-0-0-0-

Cerise breathing easy, showing she still remains in the world of the material as the others are gathered around the Daughter of Little Red Riding Hood waiting for her to wake up.

"Um, Cerise…" Chris said, gaining her attention. "You have… something in your ears?"

"My ears?" Cerise felt her hood… only to see it on the side… this is bad, very _very_ bad! Now everyone knows who her real father really i-.

"I-It's a side effect," Raven spoke up for everyone to have her attention. "S-Shadows are a new phenomenon… so… who knows what crowns have they been altering…" _"please believe… Please believe!"_

"That… makes sense…" Chris scratches his chin and ponders… shadows are a different variant of many things, this could be one of it… "Maybe… a few more days the effects would wear off?"

"Uh, y-yeah! That's right." Cerise said relieved that Chris/her crush believed that. Even after a few days, her hood will remain on due to traditions… and the hidden secret. _"Phew."_

"MISTER BRAVE!" oh no, everyone turns to see the one, the grumpy, Milton Grimm.

"Not even my name but moving along…" Chris sighs as he is approached by the very headmaster. "Yes Principle Pomeranian?"

This twitched a nerve, having the older man to calm his breathing as he approached him. "It's Headmaster Grimm, and I would like to have an audience with you in my office right this minute."

"I would…" he pulled out a pocket watch given by his boss. "But I have to head back to the Tea shoppe. It's tea time." he then ran off to make sure to be there on time.

"Now hold it!" that made the waiter make a screeching halt and turn to Milton who is walking up to him. "I would like you to be in my office right now."

"Uh, Headmaster Grimm," Rosabella raised her hand up. "Cerise is hurt, she sh-."

"Miss Beauty, this is between me, and this young man right here."

"First of all, that's rude to interrupt someone, second why would I come with you?" Chris had lost his patience from the principle as he needed to tend to the very student as he held her in his arms in a bridal fashion. "If you excuse me, I have to take care of Cerise now." he said, looking at the cotton candied haired girl who… apparently opened a door upon a tree… better not ask questions about it… he follows Maddies lead as Raven, Rosabella, Blondie and Briar as she enters the door and closed it.

Milton boils in anger, marching head forward at the closing cotton candy-colored door. "I SAID FOR YOU T-!" as he opened the door, he charged forward… only to slam to the hard sturdy oak tree. The principle of the fairy tail school wobbles to show his red and bruised front. "Uh...ho…" he collapses to the ground as he succumbs to darkness.

"Hello? Anyone!?" the camera looked left and right… but nothing… soon the angle zoomed up to see Daring… still in bike form as he is stuck int he branches. "A charming person needs some assistants! Hello? Anyone?!" He tries to move harder but to no avail.

"OY!" the eyes of the motorcycle turned to see a tiny squirrel. "You did it now, two-legger, trespassing sacred tree grounds without permission of the lady forest!" the squirrel is talking… that squirrel is TALKING!?... But some animals can talk in Ever After…. Sometimes.

"Oh, finally!" to the arrogant prince, he rudely spoke to the small forest creature. "Make yourself useful and assist me!"

"Oh… you be one of 'dem ruddy ones, oh I'm going to give you such a doing!"

"Oh yeah, you in what army?!" Then the Squirrel huffs, using his paws to his mouth to let out a whistle. Dozens upon dozens… upon dozens of squirrels upon every branch in the vicinity appeared holding acorns.

"OY!"

"... oh…. That army…" Lazer said now knowing… he's in trouble.

"Ready… FIRE!" the leading Squirrel shouted as all the squirrels threw their acorns on the motorcycle rider and a random big one made him fall down and crash landed. "That'll teach you to mess with The Lady Forest's protector McSquizzy! And that's me!" The army of the Furry Tail clan cheered with victory to see the now fallen motor prince, when he was upside down he started to change back.

_**GASHUN**_

Daring is now on the ground after the embarrassment of being beaten by Squirrels of all things, he gets up then another large acorn hits him in the face making him fall to the ground again. "... My... face…"

-0-0-0-

The group is now walking through the dark pink and blue striped tunnels, Cerise hid her face onto Chris's neck, hiding the growing blush. _"I know this is only temporary, but I can't stop blushing!"_

"Thanks for letting us use one of your rooms Maddie," Rosabella said as she opened the door that leads inside of the very mad wonderlandian's room. "I guess we now know how you get to anywhere in Bookend and Ever After."

"There's a lot of things you don't know," Maddie said with a mad giggle. She skipped over to Chris as he put Cerise down on her bed. "Are you feeling alright Cerise?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, thank you Chris, for saving me." The Daughter of Little Red Riding Hood said in a shy demure.

"It's not a problem, honest, I just wanted to help out." the wonderland Waiter said with a small smile on his face. "I hope you feel better Cerise."

"O-okay." the red hooded student said still having a red face and hiding it with her hood. The blue knight had set her on a bed, for the red hooded girl to quickly crawl to the pillow as she hugs herself deeper.

"C-Cerise… is ev-?"

"Yes! Everythings fine!" she muffled through the pillow. "I-I just… need some rest…"

"TADA!" The hatter pulled a set of keys from her hat, showing to be the most wonderlandian logical twisted body and teeth locks. "Wonderlandian Keys! Now everyone has one from here, to their, to Chrisy's bathroom, to school to-."

"Wait what?" Chris said hoping he misheard what she said. "Did you say something about my room Maddie?"

"Oh, nothing to worry in that cute head of yours! Oh, that reminds me! REWARD TIME!" She shouted and tackled the blue knight as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her lips smashed upon his cheek which caused him to blush in a new shade of red. Alarms sparked a new level of code red, for his ears spouted in steam from who knows what?... probably Wonderlandian Magic had made him native to this world. Madeline Hatter pulled away as she cackled with glee as she skipped to the door. "Bye Christy! See you soon~!" she waves in a flirty way and slips away.

"MADDIE!"

"_Kamen . Failed… SYSTEM CRASH… TEMPERATURE LEVELS CRITICAL… EMERGENCY COOLING SHUTDOWN INITIALIZE!"_ The waiter froze like a statue with a redden blush face, having to fall back as he now joins the warm dark blanket. _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE GIRLS AROUND HERE!?"_

-0-0-0-

With Graves he is starting to lose his balance and getting angry, but he cools off as he notices a figure behind him. "Have you enjoyed the show?"

"Yes. So, everything's going as planned?" said a new voice, one with familiar green eyes as he stood in the corner.

"... Yeah…" Graves stated, looking down at the red Taddle Quest Gashat, watching it crack slightly to reveal the internal wiring and parts. "On to phase 2."

"Yeah, you won't be here for long you know _Graves_," The green rider said to the red knight. "Did you really have to be that rough?"

"It's necessary for the final battle." Graves said, crossing his arms. "And while we're on it, why are you here?"

"Well, let's just say, I wanted to do a few _necessary_ tweaks to this story." he shrugged a little. "So have you met with the sniper yet?"

"Not yet, but I did meet with the new Lazer," then he gave himself a literal facepalm. "Was _he_ really the best choice?"

"He needs to learn humility, so when I gave it to him, I was satisfied to see that his pride was scratched a little," he said, turning to Graves. "But… I'm going to find the two candidates for Ex-aid and Genmu, this time, I'll find the perfect ones." as he was going to walk away he gave one last look to Graves.

"I think I can handle Genmu," the figure said, the shadow nodded, throwing an object from behind as the former caught it with his middle and index finger with ease.

"Just don't go with your _Graves_ personality or you'll be found out." Then he looked up to the sky. "Nice try you three, but you have to wait a little longer~." then he snapped his fingers as a page was turned.

_Bookie: what the?! How did he do that?_

_Male narrator: I don't know, but he knows us._

_Female narrator: *try to turn back the page but nothing* he did something to the story, it's preventing us to go back._

_Bookie: well, I guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter then._

-0-0-0- To Be Continued -0-0-0-

**Artzilla: looks like Brave Chris is getting more then he cut out for.**

**Subterra: good grief, he couldn't catch a break.**

**Artzilla: protagonist magic sub, protagonist magic.**

**Subterra: good point… it was funny to see Daring freaking out?**

**Artzilla: hehehe, he thought he'll be a knight, but *make a buzzer noise* wrong~!**

**Subterra: Tune in one next time on Ever After Brave.**

**Artzilla: and remember to, stay insane! *jump through the wall making a body shape hole* TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!**

**-0-0-0-**

**Thank you for your patience everyone, it took a huge amount of time to regain some footing from diverted imagination. It took some time after being busy with everything in the real world. No, I am not dead, Please stop saying I'm alive.**


End file.
